casada anonimante con una tal fulana
by Uke.san
Summary: Miku es una soñadora que vive en un cuento de hadas siempre ha buscado ese gran final feliz Agradecida esta a punto de unir su alma en sagrado matrimonio junto a Shion Kaito. Que pasara cuanto en el preciso instante que su sueño este a punto de cumplirse un papel renacido del olvido, una total desconocida, y una muy mala memoria le dañen su matrimonio
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Miku es una soñadora que vive en un cuento de hadas siempre ha buscado ese gran final feliz con su príncipe encantador… Agradecida de las vueltas que da la vida esta a punto de unir su alma en sagrado matrimonio junto a un maravilloso chico llamado Shion Kaito.  
Que pasara cuanto en el preciso instante que su sueño este a punto de cumplirse un papel renacido del olvido, una total desconocida, y una muy mala memoria le dañen su matrimonio?!

**Vocabulario No.1**  
Fulana (Hace referencia a una mujer prostituta; pero en este caso a una desconocida)  
Maña (Costumbre)  
Pitufina (Del programa los Pitufos... Algo raro lo se pero fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió)  
Bobalicones (Dícese de persona lenta al pensar... Bobos)

**CAP.1  
LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y…. ZORRA?**

Hatsune Miku caminaba por el centro comercial con aquella angelical sonrisa logrando ocultar a la perfección su personalidad de doble filo: una dulce e inocente niña debatiéndose con una seductora y caprichosa mujer. Con cada paso mostraba su seguridad, alegre y con un nivel superior a los demás… Ella era la reina del lugar; su sensual caminar dejaba babeando a un por doquier de hombres…  
Su mano derecha llenas de bolsas con muy probablemente caras pertenencias… Ropa, maquillaje, joyas… Pero quien la culpaba ese era su pasatiempo favorito; Ir de Shopping. Cada fin de semana esa se volvía su rutina; ya hasta le hacían descuentos… Miro a doble dirección logrando toparse a quien minutos atrás buscaba

M: Irina!- Saludo eufóricamente mientras besaba cada mejilla de su nombrada amiga-

I: Miku. Que has hecho?. Oh no me digas, gastando la fortuna de tu padre?- Pregunto o mejor dicho afirmo al notar aquel montón de bolsas-

M:- Acaso eran tan obvio sus hábitos y si así lo fueran ya se habrían dado cuenta que le gustaba lamer su cabello?... Si, era raro pero era una maña que calmaba sus nervios era eso o sus uñas… Prefería sacrificar las puntas de su aqua marina cabello, en fin con un buen acondicionador todo se solucionaría en cambio sus uñas tendría que esperar siglos a que le creciesen parejas… -

I: La tierra llamando a Miku?

M Tomamos algo?.- Dijo al lograr salir de trance-

I: Claro… -Tras sentarse en aquel café no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que su amiga la atacara con preguntas- Dime Miku como te sientes?. Preparada o tal vez piensas huir en el ultimo momento.. Ya sabes para hacer más dramático el momento

M: Estas loca. Yo amo a shion-kun porque huiría de nuestra boda

I: Por que es mejor hacerlo que te lo hagan

H: Co.. Como?... Acaso Kaito?

I: No… Ese chico esta embobado contigo; solo fue un decir

H: Me asustaste. No sabes lo enamorada que estoy ya me quiero casar- Ese  
chico era muy especial con ella, la trataba como una princesa, hacía lo que ella dictara, cumplía con sus promesas, el daba la vida por ella... Por eso lo amaba… Bueno eso era amor no?... Ningún otro la había mimado tanto como tal chico; por eso sabia ese el era el hombre de su vida... Porque siempre la trataría como lo que era ,una Reina…-

I: Solo faltan tres días... Bueno mañana es el matrimonio civil

M: Pero ese no es tan especial... Yo quiero estar ya en el altar con el ramo de flores, el hermoso vestido que me compre, la gente a mí alrededor…. Ya deseo dar el _"Si" _mientras veo la cara de mi madre con aquella sonrisa de ponqué y mi padre botar una que otra lagrima de frustración. Tu sabes ningún padre quiere que su hija se case... Pero ya es mi hora. Tengo 25 años no quiero que el bus me deje

I: Pues gracias Eh!... Yo también tengo 25 y no me siento mal por no estar comprometida

M: Ahh pero sabemos el porque- Si, hasta la misma Irina sabia lo promiscua que era... No estaba en la cama de uno para saltar a la otra buscando nuevo hombre, mujer o transexual que la complaciesen. Que?... Si así era… Todo el mundo lo sabía y aun así la amaban; incluyéndola pues esa era su mejor amiga... Se conocían hasta la lista negra como no amarla!-

I: Jjaja Tienes razón. Pero no pierdas la Fe amiga mi mía... Algún día seré de una sola persona, por el momento permíteme brindarle amor al mundo entero

M: Pues si a eso le llamas amor!

Tras una agradable charla las chicas se separaron cada una dirigiéndose a su condominio… Irina, quien sabe tal vez ya tenia su futura victima esperándola; pero en cambio ella entregada en cuerpo y alma, buscaba por aquel apartamento al chico que en menos de 24 horas seria su esposo

K: Querida ya llegaste- Se levanto del sofá mientras besaba levemente los labios de Miku-

M:- Esos cortos besos los odiaba... Si la iba a besa porque no del todo... No pretendía que se comieran su boca pero si que en todo beso se entregara amor… Pero con ese pico lo único que sentía era aire colado en el espacio- Como estuvo tu día?

K: Muy bien mi princesa. Pensándote y a ti como fue?

M: Muy bien, mira lo que compre…- Con energía comenzó a desempacar cada bolsa… El chico veía una tras otra pertenencia sin reconocer el fin de estas- Mira esto... Lo compre para alguien muy especial

K: En serio?- Se preparo para recibir aquel lindo detalle pero lo único que visualizo fue un cascabel con collar violeta... Acaso era un nuevo juguete erótico?- Y eso es?

M: Para nuestro bebe... Pitufina ven- En menos de tres minutos ya tenia aquella gata a sus pies recibiendo el tan preciado regalo- Te vez hermosa... No te parece amor?

K: Ah.. Si. Le da un nuevo look a la gata

M: Verdad… Se refugio en los brazos de este mientras se disponían a ver algo en la programación… Esperando que el nuevo día llegara y así por lo menos el titulo de casados tendría... Aunque para ella la única verdadera boda seria en aquel altar-

La noche mas demorada en su vida entera…. Si tanta esperaba había tenido que sufrir para estar casada civilmente no se imaginaba cuan larga noche tendría que vivir para su segunda y oficial boda ante sus parientes, amigos, y demás personas que había tenido que invitar para llenar el lugar

Sui: Hija!- Eufóricamente abrazo a la peli aqua mientras presionaba aquellos cachetes- Hoy te me casas…

Renji: Si y mañana también- Dijo fastidiado ante la doble boda- No te entiendo hija quieres verme sufrir el doble?... En que no te he complacido

M: No es eso padre. Yo amo a Kaito-Kun

R: Bueno y espero que él también porque si no, creo que se arrepentirá de haberse entrometido en nuestras vidas

K: Yo... No, como se le ocurre- Trago saliva algo nervioso por aquella nada grata amenaza-

S-K: No le hagas caso a ese gruñón. Yo se que tu eres el indicado para mi hija- Acomodo la corbata de este mientras le dedicaba una gentil mirada-

R: Oh Sui aun no puedo creer que me hallas traicionado por ese

S-K: Ya deja el show

-Chicos es hora entrar- Dijo un alto hombre vestido de mujer?!-

M: Ya es hora

Los cuatro entraron en aquella gran oficina mientras el juez se encontraba de pie detrás del escritorio esperando la llegada de los futuros esposo… a su izquierda se encontraban las tres damas de honor. O mejor dicho las dos damas y un travesti colado… Irina, Katya y Víctor excelentes amigos de la peliaqua… A la derecha los tres amigos de Kaito mas conocidos como los bobalicones... O así era como los reconocía Miku, un barbudo bajo y gordo, el otro alto pero demasiado flaco y el medio que no exageraba en estatura ni faltaba de ella; tenía buen físico pero se creía Brad Pitt y eso lo dejaba en el prestigiado grupo de _"bobalicones"_. Definitivamente se había ganado el mejor… kaito tenía buen físico y era deseado por muchas mujeres que en varias oportunidades se había visto en la tarea de espantar con espray _"Anti-Regaladas"_

Juez: Están preparados?- Estaban los testigos, las damas de honor, los padres de cada uno... Al parecer era hora-

M: Si

J: Hoy estamos reunidos para….

**BLA…**

**BLA…**

**BLA…  
**

Miku solo veía los labios de susodicho juez y no porque estuvieran sexis sino porque aquella verruga cerca del labio interior le daba nauseas… Detallo todo el lugar bonitos diplomas; pues tenían que serlo por la suma de dinero que les cobro, los seis detrás del juez; como de esperarse sus queridas amigas cuchicheando entre si, los chicos con la misma cara de_"Somos Bobos y Que! "_… Sus padres tan diferentes; Su madre a punto de saltar de la felicidad, su padre; con él debía tener cuidado no quería que terminara suicidándose cuando dijese el _"Si Acepto"_, Sus suegros como siempre ambos tan pulcros con cara de _"No mostramos sentimientos al menos que nos paguen"_ pobre Kaito su infancia tuvo que ser muy fría... Pero ahora estaba ella allí dispuesta a calentarle su futuro… Tal pensamiento casi arruina el discurso del juez, gracias a Dios logro contener aquella carcajada…

Miku…. miku… **MIKU**…. -Llamó o para ser precisos grito el chico logrando sacar de sus pensamiento a la oji azul – Ya es hora- Explico su chico-

M:Oh…

J: Shion Kaito desea Hatsune Miku como su esposa?

K: Con toda el alma- Sonrió mientras veía de reojo a la ahora sonrojada peli aqua-

M:- Bueno a quien le podía mentir... Su punto débil era cuanta cursilería lograran dedicarle… Por algo se dice que a la mujer  
se le conquista con palabras-

J: Hatsune Miku desea….

M: Deseo?

J: Desea...- Volvió a revisa aquellos papeles de su escritorio desconcentrándose un poco-

M: Oh por Dios llevo mucho tiempo esperando. Suéltelo Ya…

J: La entiendo, pero aquí hay un problema…

M: A que se refiere?- Y como era de esperarse las tres chicas estiraron el cuello como jirafas buscando averiguar el famoso problema. Pero al notar como el Juez se sentaba y leía con intriga aquel x documento; Víctor la mas chismosa se lanzo cerca de este tomando tales papeles sin permiso... tras leer unos pocos minutos Miku logro ver como la cara de aquella o aquel como lo prefieran, se transformaba- Cierra la boca Víctor.. Te entraran las moscas, mejor dime que pasa?

V: Eres una Zorra!- Grito tras aquella risita-

-Como?-  
Se escucho un eufórico grito por parte de todos si la dudas no la inundaran seguro estaría riendo de lo lindo al ver en cámara lenta cada gesto… Si tuviera grabadora ese video ganaría los premios óscar…

V: Si, La muy Santa ya esta **CASADA**!

M: Como?  
Momento la única cara que debía permanecer en su sitio era la de ella pero ahora sentía mil, Bueno no sabía cuantas miradas exactamente sobre ella… Casada…?!. Como, cuando, donde… Esperen alguna vez sufrió algún accidente que le borro la memoria?. No que ella se acordase….Eso debía ser una pesada broma… Sintió sus piernas flaquear... Oh **NO**!. Estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero al parecer alguien le quito el puesto pues quien cayo al suelo no fue ella…. no fue su madre; pensó al mirarla con aquel abanico dándose aire… ni su suegra... Lo noto al ver que esta se lanzaba al piso pero no inconscientemente sino para alzar a **KAITO-KUN**?.. Y otra vez se veía metiendo un gran mechón de azules hilos en su boca...  
Si estaba nerviosa, casada con quien sabe quien, rodeada de un desmayado, un viejo juez con aquella asquerosa verruga que muy probablemente tomaría vida, el grupo de bobalicones aun procesando el último párrafo de este fic, sus amigas brindándole miradas picaras... las cuales le encantaría devolver pero por primera vez se sentía ausente ante lo que estaba sucediendo.. El silencio se torno tenso cuando de repente

R: Siiiiiiiiii…. Mi hija no se casa!  
Claro, era de esperarse ese grito de felicidad mientras un sollozo muy exagerado salía de la garganta de su madre…

S-K: Que no lo entiendes querido no se va a casar **PORQUE YA ESTA CASADA**\- Grito desgarrada-

V: Esperen el chisme completo…Esta casada… **Y CON UNA MUJER!**!

M: Matrimonio **G**... **GAY**...**?** \- O no! … Ahora lo recordaba... Ahora **LA RECORDABA**... Ahora recordaba todo!?.. y como Rayos fue que dejo pasar aquel leve detalle?. Si, estaba casada con una mujer, una Molestia de Mujer

**aah aha espero que les gusteee **


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocabulario No.2**  
Loros mojados (Expresión de personas que hablan demasiado)  
Debilucho (Persona excesivamente débil)  
Vaca Loca (Tener un grave problema)  
Casucha (Casa)

**CAP.2**  
**FIRMAR O NO FIRMAR** _esa es la cuestión _

Aun respondía mentalmente cada pregunta lanzada contra ella….

• Matrimonio Gay En que estabas pensando Hija!?... Estaba tan ebria que ni de su nombre se acordó  
• Casada…. O sea que no me evitaste el dolor?... Cuando entendería su padre que tarde o temprano terminaría casándose?!Y al parecer estaba tan desesperada que había caído en un matrimonio Gay  
• Es quien creo que es?.. Maldita Irina; Siempre lo supo y ni se inmuto a recordárselo. Que buena amiga!  
• Oh Gay… Sabia que resultarías gay… Y seguía preguntándoselo... Por que razón Víctor busca convertir a todos en Homosexuales?!.. Acaso tiene la loca idea de crear un ejercito Gay?  
• Esperen que pasa aquí?... Ese ni que decir... Mejor que se calle. No es mas que uno de los Bobalicones  
• A mi hijo le ha ganado un mujer?.. Que vergüenza… Oh por Dios, hasta donde llega el machismo?!

J: Orden... Ya cállense. Todos!... -Si, a callaos loros mojado penso con irritacion la rubia quien se encontraba sofocada con tanto alboroto-

S-K: Pero contestanos hija?!. Que pasa aquí?

-Mas alcohol….- Dicto la madre de Kaito mientras buscaba despertarlo. Que debilucho mira que desmallarse, ese era su papel…-

S-K: Hija!

M: Si… **ESTOY CASADA CON UNA MUJER**, Felices

_OHhhh_….  
Ese Gesto tal vez alargaría la cara de todos… Aunque Irina al parecer lo había recordado. No pudo hacer remembranzas días atrás?!

I: Pero Miku, tu te divorciaste! O no?

M: Ah…-Upss!. Error de ella-

I: Miku?!

M: No!. Maldita cabeza, se me olvido divorciarme al partir

J: Me puede explicar todo señorita Hatsune?!

H: Con gusto…

K: Si... Yo también exijo una explicación- Dijo el chico un tanto aturdido por el golpe pero ya totalmente consiente-

M: Fue hace 5 años… Y no es mi culpa fue la de ella- Señalo a Irina mientras esta la reprochaba con la mirada-

K: A que se refiere Irina?

I: No… Yo no la obligue, Miku di la verdad…

M: Todo empezó… En Mahoroba! Una cercana y bella aldea caracterizada por sus grandes cascadas…

-**AL GRANO!**\- Gritaron todos sacando a la peli aqua de su narración-

I: Oh si Mahoroba!- Dijo mientras dejaba volar sus recuerdos-

M:Ok, perdón… Había cumplido 22 años no me juzguen, a penas y había dejado los pañales

V: Que asco Querida!

M: Bueno ya cállate… Fue cuando Irina y yo partimos a celebrar mis recién cumpleaños... Los recuerdan padres?

R y S: Ujum

M: En fin, mi novio había terminado conmigo… Ósea Despecho + Celebración como que no va. Pero Igual ustedes saben que  
Irina es una mala influencia

I: Oye!

M: Ok, ok… Sigamos. Estábamos viajando hacia una aldea muy turística para esas fechas… Ya saben había trago y trago… Sumado  
con el baile y demás… Pues uno se sale de control. Con Irina conocimos a unos chicos del pueblo muy… Gentiles- Era muy difícil narrar la historia midiendo las palabras, pero poco a poco coronaba, que era lo importante- Entre esos estaba una chica… No recuerdo bien como era…- Dijo modestamente-

I: Pero si te casaste con ella. Como no vas a recordarla!

M: No, no la recuerdo

I: Ah pues yo si… Era de tez blanca, pelo largo rosaseo, sonrisa cálida, ojos como el cielo, expresiones tan ….- Callo al instante de sentir aquella mirada azul a punto de ahogar su vida- Que?... Mejor sigue - Agacho su cabeza como niña reprochada-

M: Ok, - Si era su esposa por que era Irina quien la describía de esa manera?.. Ella era la única con ese derecho no!… Al grano, debía terminar la historia; claro cortando cosas nada adecuadas- En fin después de un par de tragos sin querer... Juro que sin querer… Al otro día desperté siendo la mujer de una desconocida

R: Todo es tu culpa. Tu la dejaste ir ¡!

S-K: Yo?.. O por favor. Tu querías un fin de semanas a solas

M: Oh por Dios no quiero saber de sus intimidades-Se tapo los oidos ante tales reclamos-

S-K: Hablando de eso, tu y esa fulana se… Ya sabes. Pecaron?

M: Como?... Ah... No... Claro que no- No?.. Mintió?.. Si, mintió. Pero que podía hacer si su madre aun creía que su preciada  
hija llegaría virgen al matrimonio. La risa burlona de Irina logro sacarla de sus pensamientos-

S-K: Me quitas un gran peso Hija…Bueno cualquiera comete un error... No?, Por que eso fue, un error. Cierto!

K: Y que podemos hacer?- Pregunto el novio melodramático -

J: Sencillo. Miku debe conseguir el divorcio por parte de esa chica… Exactamente su firma

M: Pero si hace 5 años no la veo

J: Es eso o esperar tramites mas largos y complicados

M: Dame esos estupidos papeles... No pienso esperar mas de tres días para casarme- Tras tomar los documentos del juez se paro rápidamente con la mirada de todos sobre ella-

K: Que piensas hacer amor?

M: **LA BODA SIGUE EN PIE!**\- Grito mientras cerraba la puerta consigo. Bien no todo estaba tan mal. Solo debía conseguir una boba firma que hasta muy probablemente podría falsificar; pero no. Primero se iría por las buenas…  
Entro en el auto... Mientras tomaba dirección a la avenida central... Aquella avenida que la alejaría de Tokio…  
Para no acordarse muy bien de aquel oscuro pasado… Sabia perfectamente donde quedaba aquella aldea, Que raro? Hasta se acordaba de la dirección donde aquella chica estaría…- Prepárate, este es el Fin- Grito mientras manejaba como alma que se la lleva el diablo, pero la verdad era que el tiempo estaba en su contra y necesitaba estar soltera para ese mismo atardecer. Y como fuera lo lograría-

Tres horas... Tres largas horas conduciendo como loca...Vio su vida entera pasar por sus ojos mientras recorría el camino. Por Dios, si casi se mata... Ahora sabía por que odiaba tanto las motos; sus conductores no eran más que delincuentes sin bastante dinero como para comprarse un auto ultimo modelo como el de ella…

**BIENVENIDOS A MAHOROBA **

Logro visualizar aquel letrero… Cinco años sin volver a pisar esas tierras era como recordar su infancia; cuando se trepaba a los arboles de manzanos...Error. No… Nada de eso se le venia a la cabeza. Como tendría aquellos recuerdos si lo único que había hecho en esa aldea había sido beber, beber y beber… Ah y algo de sexo… Bueno tenia 20 para ese entonces sus hormonas estaban más que alborotadas…Y lo unico que resonaba en su cabeza era la palabra _"Orgia"_

Pasaron 15 minutos hasta lograr llegar a aquel sendero, que sabia perfectamente la llevaría hacia aquella empalagosa chica

S-K: Que haces?

R: Llamar a nuestra hija! -Corrió como loco hacia la salida y tu estas tan campante?

S-K: Como se nota que no la has llegado a conocer. Todo estará bien. Sabes el carácter que heredo…

R: Si pero

S-K: Ya casi es una mujer. De seguro antes del anochecer la tendremos celebrando su divorcio…

R: Tienes razón. Es muy terca y consigue lo que quiere

S-K: Por algo es tu hija

R: Jajaj Si, me siento orgulloso de ella. Aunque no creo que deba casarse. Digo recién se va a divorciar

S-K: Hay por Favor no empieces- Dijo mentiras salía del Living dejando a su esposo con la palabra en la boca-

Aquella mujer se encontraba cómodamente recostada en la hamaca permitiendo que el viento chocase con su cuerpo refrescándolo deliberadamente, con una buena lectura y una limonada a un brazo de distancia, Ese podía referirse como el mejor lugar para descansar mientras el árbol dejaba caer una que otra flor llenando césped y parte de la madera de manchas coloridas entre Violetas y Rosadas…

Pero...

A una corta distancia un auto con gran destreza y velocidad parqueo donde cayera, el lugar era lo de menos pues se encontraba al alrededor de campo abierto… Salió aquella aquamarina con su caminar osado y viva tomando las gafas de sol y ocultando sus maravillosos ojos… Logro visualizar a su victima… Tras relucir su sonrisa triunfante se dirigió hasta esta, a escasos tres escalones de toparse con aquella blanca hamaca paro en seco esperando que su presencia se hiciera notable pero no hubo respuesta ante tal echo; cosa que la hizo salirse de las casillas a si que buscando la manera de hacerse notar comenzó a mover su zapato derecho con tal fuerza que su sonido sacara de concentración a la presente. El resonar de aquellos tacones contra la madera causaba un leve y latoso ruidito… Sus pies no dejaban aquel movimiento… De arriba directo al piso… Del piso hacia arriba.. Chocando continuamente con el piso.

Por fin; pensó esta al notar que la Ojiazul aparto su vista del libro y a si dirigírsela al zapato, poco a poco fue subiendo la mirada mientas un gesto de malestar se asomaba en su cara. Cuando sus miradas se enfrentaron se podía notar el contraste de sus reacciones por una parte quien se encontraba recostada mostraba algo confusión e irritación, mientras Miku, parada ocultaba una leve mirada de conformidad e hipocresía

M: Ya estas tan vieja que ni logras percibirme?

\- No, la verdad es que te confundí con un perro callejero. Por eso no preste atención

M:- Ahora entendía el porque odiaba a esa chica. Siempre tan maleducada; como era que le respondía el insulto. Solo ella tenia el derecho de hacer esa clase de comentarios…-

\- Que haces aquí?- Interrumpió los pensamientos de Miku, ya conocía a esa chica y sabia podía perderse mentalmente-

M: Pues vengo para esto- Saco con gran energía aquellos documentos del maletín mientras se los tiraba- Se te olvido firmar esto.. Eh!? Como es que te llamas?- Sonrió de medio lado mientras celebraba su triunfo. No solo se llevaría el divorcio consigo sino que había a logrado devolver el insulto-

-A ver déjame leer un momento- Reviso aquellos papeles… Miku solo veía a esta detallar cada párrafo. Era hasta raro ver aquel espécimen leer… Hasta podía dejar un aura intelectual… Si se veía bien así de seria… Y esos ojos… Y su piel…Rayos, Había caído de nuevo en la infidelidad mental. Tomo fuerza mientras con la mano derecha se auto cacheteaba evitando describir más a esa chica-

-: Sigues siendo igual de rara. Por lo que veo

M: Y tú igual de animal. Así que fírmame esos papeles y Goodbye

\- Miro por varios minutos a aquella aqua marina… Aun con la cara neutral. Tomo aquel documento y como si nada lo rompió en dos-

M: **QUE?!**... Que haces ..?

\- Firmar o no Firmar! Esa es la cuestión… - Anuncio poeticamente-

M: Que?... Como que no firmaras. Debes firmar

\- Perdóname, mi instinto de animal no me permite diferenciar entre lo que debo o no hacer…

M: Estas burlándote de mi?...- Estupefacta miro a aquella chica levantarse mientras llegaba hasta el marco de la puerta-

-Adiós Miku

H: Noo.. No espera. No te puedes ir así como así. Fírmame Eh Dicho!

-Y como por que lo haría?

M: Yo me voy a casar!- El único sonido que obstruía su escucha era el propio palpitar de su corazón. …- Ahora lo entiendes me voy a casar. Así que firma

\- Dale mi sentido pésame al desafortunado

M: Como?

\- A tu futuro esposo, no sabe en que vaca loca se metió

M: Dejate de estupideces y fírmame de una vez por todas

-Lastima ya rompí los papeles

M: Aquí tienes otro- Dijo tras sacar desesperadamente otra copia . Se los ofreció a esta mientras esperaba la firma de su parte pero nunca llego… A cambio de esto solo obtuvo un portazo en la cara…** WDF?!**... Se había quedado con la palabra en la boca- Oye... Ábreme esta puerta

\- Ven dentro de unos días... Pensare si quiero o no firmar

M: No..A quien pretendes metirle, si tú no piensas. Tu solo firmas y punto... Ábreme Ya! O si no!

\- Que?... La derrumbaras como el lobo feroz? - Dejo escapar una pequeña risita… Acto que enfureció aun mas a Miku..Después de todo se le estaba burlando en la cara-

M: Mira Animal... Esa firma la obtengo porque la obtengo o me dejo de Llamar HATSUNE MIKU… Me oyes?!

\- Bla.. Bla.. Bla… Tus promesas son como las de un Político... Prometes y prometes pero **NUNCA CUMPLES **

M: Oh Dios!… Ya veras... Abre de una vez por todas juro que la derrumbo…

\- A si? Y Como?... Eres más débil que una gallina. De una vez por todas te lo advierto, si te rompes alguna uña… tacón… o lo que sea. No pago por lo daños

M: Jajaj claro que no pagas por los daños… Si ni esta casucha lograra cumplir el pago de mis Zapatos… Ahora ábreme

-Adiós quería esposa mía!- En su tono de voz se mostraba aquel dramatizado Romántico mientras burlesca carcajada se colaba entre la última palabra-

M: Ábreme ya…-Silencio…Solo el silencio fue lo que obtuvo… Trato de contar hasta 10, pero eso nunca funcionaba. Con rabieta pateo aquella puerta mientras de su boca salía lo que al parecer era una especie de jadeo- **ME LA VAS A PAGAR MEGURINE LUKA... YA LO VERAS**

_"No que no te acordabas de mi nombre" _  
Suspiro mientras se dejaba caer lentamente al piso con la puerta a su espaldar-

Nadie se burlaba de ella. Miku nunca en su vida había recibido un _"No"_ como respuesta… Claro, salvo por la obstinada de Megurine… Quien siempre se las había ingeniado para terminar ganando!. Eso no era justo y ya era hora de dar una buena jugada…  
Esta vez obtendría el** DIVORCIO**… Y en tiempo Récor; Afirmo tras subirse al auto mientras partía de allí. Necesitaba los brazos protectores de su chico… Mañana volvería y esta vez con refuerzos.

** Y ahoooolaa, aahg la verdad estaba apunto de borrar esto por que no había reviews y eso me deprime y prefiero borrar las cosas ewe.**

**Peeero gracias a **

**Fersi Lovedeath que alegro mi mañana con su maravilloso review le dare un par de dias mas a esto.**

**A todo esto, me alegra que te gustara la historia, la verdad esto se sale un poco de mi estilo pero es bastante divertido hacer esto xD y bueno ya ha aparecido luka, y lo mejor de todo es que no quiere divorciarse eh eh haha o te has ganado un lugar especial en mi corazón por dejarme tu review *O***


	3. Chapter 3

**Vocabulario No.3**  
Tragas (Comer en exceso)  
Atarban (Persona falta de modales)  
Se te zafo un tornillo (Expresión cuando alguien dice algo muy loco)  
Limosna (Se le pide a alguna persona desconocida dinero, en este caso; quizá ayuda)  
Pueblerino (Personas proveniente de pueblos, aldeas, ciudades pequeñas con poca tecnología)

**CAP.3  
LA DECLARACION DE GUERRA**

-Súbele el volumen a la música Satánica… **SUBELE EL VOLUMEN**….

\- Ya cállate- Dijo la chica tras apagar aquel radio del carro- Que es lo que cantas... Por Dios prima

\- Vamos Irina… Es lo que esta de moda

I: Bobadas… Solo cierra la boca que estresas a Miku… SI quieres llegar viva a la aldea cállate

\- Que aguafiestas me salieron…- Se cruzo de brazos dejándose caer en total libertad contra los asientos traseros-

M: Y Dime Irina por que ella?

I: Que!?... Tú me lo pediste… Esa debe ser mi pregunta… Por que ella?!

M: ... Pues Repuesta sencilla… Ella es mi **PLAN B**.!

I: Oye no grites tan de repente… No quiero quedar sorda antes de tiempo

\- Plan** B**… Y porque soy el plan **B**. No espera… Y de que plan hablas?

M: Porque Irina es mi plan** A**... Y tu Meiko-chan eres mi segunda opción, ya sabes plan de reserva

I: Yo plan **A**?. De que esas hablando Himeko

M: Acaso pensaban que las traía de paseo…

Me: Pues...

M: No... Ustedes son parte de mi plan… Miren chicas tuve que aplazar mi boda un mes y eso es decir mucho, todo por una firma sin importancia… No pienso durar soltera más de un mes…

I: Soltera, soltera no estas…

M: Cállate Irina tu tienes toda la culpa…

I: Por que yo?.. SI mal no recuerdo fuiste tu quien llego con ella…Nunca me dijiste como la conociste

M: Ya lo sabes... Por esos chicos

I: No,no,no… Después de que tu llegaras con tu chica, ella nos presento al grupo de chicos

Me: De que chica hablan

M: De mi esposa

Me: Como?

I: Eso ya es cuento viejo prima... Actualízate. Y esa chica tiene nombre

M: Si ya lo se… Megurine Luka. No es más que un estorbo… Tu Meiko-chan, si supieras por todo lo que me hiso pasar- Exagero el tono de voz mientras su cara se transformaba en un gesto lleno de tormento-

Me: Tanto te hiso sufrir?- Pregunto preocupada por su amiga-

I: Basura... Una actuación muy a lo Miku... Ella nunca hiso nada

M: Ah no?!... Tu sabes que si… Recuerda no mas la vez que me rompí el tabique por ese infantil reto

I: Jajaja… No fue para tanto. Como íbamos a saber que te ibas a caer

M: Lo vez Meiko-chan… No solo Luka sino que tambien Irina... Son unas brujas...

Me: Que fue lo que paso?- Un tanto curiosa, quiso conocer los detalles de tal accidente-

I: A la feliz pareja un juez les obligó permanecer juntas por 6 meses … Meses donde tuvimos que huir de nuestros padres con escusas baratas… Mientras la presente vivía con su esposita y yo en un hotel cercano… Tenia que estar a pocos Kilómetros no quería que se mataran mutuamente. Una noche se nos ocurrió salir, incluyendo a Miku, Luka y unos cuantos mas. Fuimos a un bar Karaoke; queríamos aligerar la tensión del duo dinamico…

M: Y vaya forma de hacerlo- Replico aun con la vista en la carretera-

I: Cállate que soy yo la que esta contando la historia. Bueno todo iba excelente… Pasábamos a cantar por turnos mientras la gente aplaudía y se emborrachaba aun más... Llego el turno de Luka; quien canto muy bien… Estaba llena de energía y en la tarima llamo la atención de todos en el lugar… Tantoque por petición el público canto otra ronda más…

M: Ya entendió Irina… Solo cuéntalo y ya-Odiaba el solo hecho que resaltara cualquier punto bueno de tal chica; era por culpa de ella que se encontraba aun con su apellido de soltera...-

I: Bueno… Cuando termino, era el turno de mi quería Miku, pero esta aun mantenía la cara de amargada. Estaba obstinada a no pasar pero fue entonces cuando a Luka se le ocurrió retarla

_  
L: Bueno alguien mas va a cantar?- Dijo esta aun en la tarima mientras sostenía el micrófono con el fin de ser escuchada- Aunque el turno era para esa malcriada oji azul… Esa que esta sentada en la mesa derecha del ventanal- Señalo mientras la Luz se enfocaba en la nombrada- Ella es Hatsune Miku, no la conozco muy bien. Pero se que es tan cobarde que no se atreve siquiera a apartarse de esa mesa. Ya conocen ustedes, niñas de ciudad-_

_Jjajjajaj  
Se escucharon algunas carcajadas por parte del público_

_M: Hagan que se calle- Amenazo a sus compañeros-_

_\- Que podemos hacer Miku-chan Esta en la tarima_

_L: No es así **Q-U-E-R-I-D-A!**\- Exclamo con su característico tono burlón- Vamos apuesto toda la cuenta hasta el momento a que no se sube_

_Que se suba- Que se suba- Que se suba  
Gritaba la gente… Todo con el fin de no tener que pagar por sus bebidas_

_M: Prepárense, dejare a esa en la quiebra- Con paso firme llego hasta la ojiazul arrebatándole el micrófono- Quien quiere trago **GRATIS!**!- Como respuesta solo obtuvo un gran alboroto por parte de la muchedumbre- Espero tengas con que pagar- Le susurro a su compañera mientras preparaba su voz para la próxima canción-_

Me: Y cantaste Miku?

M: Claro… No iba a permitir que me dejaran en ridículo

I: jjaja aun así hiciste el ridículo

M: Oh... Todo iba bien. SI hasta recuerdo los ojos lujuriosos del público cuando me levante la blusa y la falda… Mucha piel que mostrar!

I: Jajaj si. Pero entonces tenias que tropezar

Me: A que te refieres?

I: Miku estaba realizando un show tan exquisito que juro todo el mundo babeaba por ella… Pero al dar un paso falso termino enredándose con los cables del micrófono

Me: Y que paso?

I: Pareciera que quisiera besar el piso… Jjaja

M: Nada de eso… Me rompí el tabique y eso no fue lo peor- Repuso enojada por la burla de su amiga... Que para ser sincera la estaba a comenzando a ver mas como un saco de basura el cual pronto tendria que tirar en medio de la carretera; si esas carcajadas seguien en aumento-

Me: Entonces?

M: Todo el mundo me vio la ropa interior… Y esa noche estaba anti-sexi con mi lencería

Me: Que llevabas puesto?

I: Sus Pio pio… Jjajaj

Me: Sus que?

I: Su ropa interior de pollito… Tantas fueron las burlas que en la aldea era llamada Pio pio…

M: Bueno ya basta.

Me: Jajaj Pio pio… Jajaaj

M: Lo único bueno es que muy probablemente esa noche Luka quedo en la quiebra, ademas tuvo la obligación de pagarme la consulta- Tras lo dicho se formo su sonrisa victoriosa mientras recordaba la celebracion de todos aquellos borrachos al no tener que pagar por sus bebidas-

I: Aun me pregunto como logro pagar toda la cuenta del bar… El lugar estaba repleto

M: Y me alegro, así por lo menos el golpe valió la pena

Me: Pero analizando la situación, esa tal Luka nunca busco herirte, quien iba a saber que te tropezarías quedando en total ridículo

I: Lo vez, Miku solo esta sobreactuando

M: Nada de eso… Es que no fue solo esa noche. Con ella tuve que vivir 6 largos y tormentosos meses… Para que recalcar la vez que me obligo a trabajar

Me: Tu trabajando?... NO eso no me lo creo

M: Y de **MESERA!**

_M: Que hacemos aquí?- Se quejo tras entrar a aquella cafetería-_

_L: Querida sin querer faltarte al respeto yo te digo que tu no comes... Tú tragas. Y eso me esta dejando sin un peso en el bolsillo. Así que si deseas comer es hora de que trabajes_

_M: Disculpa¿!. Sabes con quien hablas Soy Hatsune_

_L: Si de los Hatsune de la gran Capital y eso me resbala… Agradece que te consiga un trabajo sencillo… Ser mesera no es tan malo_

_M: Si eso lo dices tu porque estas acostumbradas a estos trabajos… En cambio yo he estudiado mas de lo que todos en esta aldea lo han hecho_

_L: Por eso mismo. Sin tan estudiada eres, trabaja. Ser mesera no va a ser un reto o si?_

_M: Esto es demasiado sencillo. Esta por debajo de mi nivel_

_L: Demuéstramelo  
__  
_

M: Y fue así como me convenció de trabajar… Como siempre con retos estúpidos. Todo iba bien, digo atendía con respeto a los que llegaban… Si algo vergonzoso pero estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que ese trabajo era como caminar… El problema fue cuando caí en su maléfica trampa

_\- Miku, Miku!_

_M: Si?- Dijo tras colocar los vasos vacios en el regadero-_

_-Llego casi todo el puesto de bomberos… Van a ver el partido… Y al parecer Luka les invito una cerveza de cortesía a cada uno… Hay como mínimo 40 hombres… Necesito que los atiendas rápido_

_L: C… Cuarenta Dijo usted?_

_-Vamos muchacha que no tenemos todo el día__  
_

M: Fue horrible! Casi me violan esos atarbanes… Sus miradas me desnudaban, sus palabras eran grotescas y uno que otro intento tocar mi parte trasera…Se lo imaginan

Me: Y que hiciste después?!

_-Preciosa- Llamo un hombre robusto de gran estatura mientras alzaba la copa vacía-_

_M: Si?- Respondió con una mueca en la cara… Al parecer una sonrisa; tanta falsedad ya comenzaba a desgastar su rostro-_

_\- Mas cerveza… Y unos biscochos para mis amigos_

_M: Enseguida!- Tras tomar aquel pedido se dirigió hacia aquel gran grupo de hombre, que no solo se la comían con la mirada sino que botaban una que otra frase asquerosa sobre su belleza-_

_\- Gracias…- Tomo la cerveza en su mano mientras aprovechaba tal inclinación por parte de la pequeña para ver perfectamente su parte trasera- Mamacita tu eres bruja, levantas cosas sin tocarlas- Soltó como si fuera un experto en la poesía-_

_M: Como dijo?- Había aguantado mucho, pero el limite llegaba ahora- Sabes quien soy yo?_

_\- La mujer más rica que he conocido hasta el momento- Con total libertad e impulso poso su mano derecha en una de las formadas nalgas de la oji azul-_

_M: Como se atreve- Nadie la había ultrajado de esa manera y era momento de hacerle saber a aquel mastodonte quien era._

_Tomo el vaso casi vacio y con gran fuerza se la estrecho al hombre dejándolo inconsciente-_

_-Que te pasa- Grito uno de sus compañero, alarmado por lo sucedido-_

_M: Tu también ¿!- Tomo con fuerza lo que le quedaba del vaso. No estaba dispuesta a dar un paso atrás… Pero su valor se derrumbo cuando este se levanto logrando superar su altura-_

_\- **YA BASTA**\- Grito enojado el dueño del local- Es hora de que se vallan… Su amigo necesita auxilios. Y tu… Perdóname pero hasta hoy trabajas aquí __  
_

M: No dure ni un miserable día allí

Me: Y que dijo Luka?

M: Nada… No se disculpo, ni se burlo de mí. No hiso nada… Como si nunca hubiera trabajado… Lo peor es que ninguna de esas  
ocasiones logre devolverle la jugada… Siempre me ponía en ridículo y yo no hacia nada. Ahora entienden porque por primera vez debo ganarle… Estoy hablando de mi libertad.. Mi divorcio. Quiero estar junto a Kaito no amarrada a aquella  
chica… Así que ustedes dos serán mi salvación

I: Aun así, no puedes negar que Luka es mil veces mas divertida que tu prometido

M: Como?... Se te zafo un tornillo… Kaito es el hombre perfecto. Luka no se le compara a mi chico. Ni en un millón de  
años

I: Ahí por favor dime si no deseas que Kaito sea un poquito mas espontaneo

M: Ni porque fuera masoquista querida… Con Kaito soy feliz, él es un hombre muy comprensivo y siempre prepara las mejores citas

I: Que no pasan de la cena costosa seguida por una aburridora noche

M: Contigo no se puede-Y desde cuando su amiga estaba en contra de su divorcio; o mejor dicho de su futuro matrimonio .. Era kaito el hombre ideal de su vida... o no?!. Claro que si, después de todo a quien le gusta que lo obliguen a pedir limosna, como un vil ladrón o desplazado.. A **NADIE**…. O por lo menos a ella no ….- Se te olvido cuando con Luka me quede varada en medio de la carretera, sin celular, sin poder pedir siquiera algún helicóptero - Tu crees romántico un viaje con pajarracos volando cerca de tu cabeza

Me: Como fue eso Miku-chi?!-Sin creerlo busco una explicacion-

M: Pues veras... Estaba viajando con Luka... La tonta Megurine

_  
M: Que sucede Bestia?- Un tanto enojada tras notar que sus minutos se acaba de tanto hablar por el camino, y ahora el auto comenzaba a detenerse; claro esta, finalizando su recorrido con un sonido algo alarmador-_

_L: Nada.. Nada….- Introdujo por segunda vez as llaves mas nada se escuchaba, era como si el motor hubiese muerto-_

_M: No sucede nada. Me crees como tu… Una tonta. Porque no arranca esta cosa?_

_L: Maldita sea…!_

_M: Que?... Que sucede- Chillo un poco tras notar que por tercera quinta o las veces que fuera el intento de la ojiazul por arrancar era inútil-_

_L: No se que le sucede al motor_

_M: Que?. Pero como putas no vas a saber.. Ve y arréglalo_

_L: Que te hace pensar que se arreglar un auto?- Pregunto algo confundida-_

_M: Todos los pueblerinos saben o no?_

_L: Bueno yo no…._

_M: Rayos.!- Maldijo mientras cerraba su celular y lo tiraba en los asientos traseros- **Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS?**_

_L:Si tienes cerebro podrías tomar tu móvil y llamar por ayuda –Cansada de tantos reclamos y nada de soluciones-_

_M: Es que…._

_L: Que?_

_**M: Me quede sin saldo!**_

_**L: Pero como putas una niña rica hija de papi y mami se queda sin saldo- Copio el tono de voz antes utilizado por Miku, ahora si que estaba en problemas... Y no el quedarse varada lo que le estresaba; eran los chillidos que se tendría que aguantar por parte de la aqua marina-**_

_**M: Entonces que hacemos!- Cansada de estar en ese auto salió hacia la carretera-**_

_**L: Lo mejor es esperar que nos den un aventón**_

_**M: Aventón? A que te refieres… Luka. Espera tu… Que haces?- Pregunto tras notar como un camión lleno de gallinas se acercaba a hacia ellas y la muy sonsa de su compañera paraba tal auto-**_

Me: - No lo creía, claro que no y por tal razón se vio en la obligación de preguntar…- Y te subiste?

M; Solo tenia dos opciones subirme al pie del morboso y gordo conductor o en la parte trasera con la tarada de Megurine….

Me: Que escogiste?

M: Irme con Luka… Una mala decision. Ese camión estaba lleno de gallinas, asquerosos pajaros que no dejaban de cagar en mi fino y exclusivo vestido…  
Un viaje en el que como mínimo vomite tres veces.. **TRES.!**

Me: Ahhh Bueno mírale el lado positivo, dicen que si se te caga un pájaro es buena suerte

M: Si se te caga una Paloma, no **MIL GALLINAS… ¡!**!. Por eso y mucho mas odio a Megurine…

Me: Etoo... saliéndome del tema…-Buscando que a la aqua marina no le diera un Tic nervioso lo mejor era evitar que recordara dichas citas- Nosotras que tenemos que ver aquí?

M: Cierto… Irina tu siempre creaste buena amistad con Luka por eso eres mi plan A. Trataras de convencerla de que firme los papeles… Si es hoy mismo; que eficaz serias amiga mía… Pero si no lo es asi… Tu Meiko te encargaras de agobiarla; la asfixiaras a tal punto que se cansara y me firmara los papeles

Me: Y como hago eso?

M: Sencillo... Se tu misma con eso sobra y basta. Tampoco la quiero volver loca

Me: Si yo también te quiero mucho- Dijo sarcásticamente- Ya llegamos?

M:- Paro el carro a unos cuantos metros de aquella casa- Que se prepare pues esto es la guerra

I- Me: La guerra Miku ¿?- Preguntaron tras el exagerado comentario de su amiga-

M Si la guerra. Y ella fue quien inicio en el preciso instante que me cerró la puerta en la cara dejándome la naricita adolorida

I: Ahí por Dios… Me asustas

**Y tadaa, ah ah se me olvido mencionar que esto es una adaptación, so, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando :333 **


	4. Chapter 4

CAP. 4  
NUEVAS HUÉSPEDES

Me: Llegamos?

M: No… En realidad nos detuvimos para tomar el sol. . .Claro que llegamos !

Me: Ok… Perdón

M: Ya saben chicas; no me puedo ir sin ese papel firmado… Hagan lo suyo, Luka es alguien muy impaciente debemos cansarla

I: Y hablando del Rey de Roma. Mira quien se asoma- Las chicas voltearon con algo de curiosidad-

Efectivamente había una mujer hablando con aquel caballero de cabello oscuro y ropa de montar quien sujetaba de la rienda a aquel blanco y elegante caballo… Tras unos breves minutos susodicho partió en dirección opuesta montando su excelente vestía mientras la chica mantenía sus rodillas apoyadas en el piso al parecer concentrada en alguno que otra arreglo floral el cual lograba darle un buen toque a la entrada de aquella casa  
Como si la mirada de las chicas fuera una sola quedaron prendidas en las largas, blancas y bien tonificadas piernas que perfectamente podían detallarse gracias al corto pantalón, desde la distancia solo podían ver su espalda y buen ... trasero.  
Miku Sintió que el calor le arrebolaba las mejillas y, a pesar de que intentó apartar los ojos, su mirada, repentinamente testaruda, se negó a retirarse. Meiko por su parte quien parecía encantada con su vista no pudo evitar preguntarse qué aspecto tendría la mujer vista por delante, dado lo… cautivadora que resultaba la panorámica posterior.

I: Que? Se van a quedar ahí paralizadas… Vamos- Interrumpió las posibles fantasías de sus amigas-

M: Ahh Claro- Tras sacudir disimuladamente la cabeza las tres se dirigieron hacia la casa-

L: Creo que esto es todo- Termino con su tarea mientras dejaba aquellas tijeras de podar en el suelo-

-No del todo. Aun te falta algo!

Con gran esfuerzo logro contener aquel gemido tras escuchar tal voz llegar por su espalda. Su corazón ejecutó un vuelco inusitadamente ridículo y sus cejas se unieron al instante en un profundo ceño. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Algo, sin duda. Quizá fuera la falta de sueño. Sí, eso debía de ser. Pues no había otra explicación para una reacción tan idiota. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras quedaba de pie ante tal chica… Debía retomar fuerzas ante tal mimada chica; como si nada volteo mientras una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de sus labios. Valla al parecer estaba tan persuadida que había tenido que traer "Refuerzos?". Si a eso se le llamaba a aquellas chicas: una que había logrado reconocer perfectamente y sabía no se metería en sus asuntos y la otra…. Una total desconocida quien no dejaba de mirarla con ojos ...Pecaminosos?...

La mirada afilada de aquella peli aqua no dejo pasar por alto aquella vestimenta formada por ese pantalón corto que dejaba ver demás su piel… camisa vieja muy grande para su tamaño con el pelo cubierto por un sombrero para al parecer evitar los rayos de sol

M: Acaso has sido victima de alguna catástrofe – Primer golpe dado y mentalmente celebrándolo-

L: En lo absoluto- Un brillo un tanto travieso se asomo por aquellos claros zafiros , si Miku pensaba lograría hacerla sentir mal debía esforzarse mas - Esto es producto de un Trabajo… No se si conozcas esa palabra ya que al parecer tu rutina no pasa de pedirle tarjetas de crédito a "Papi"- Su voz logro copiar perfectamente aquel tono aniñado tan característico de Miku-

M:- Golpe dado, golpe devuelto…-

I:- Al notar el silencio instantáneo de su gran amiga decidió romper el hielo- Luka!. Aun te acuerdas de mi?

L: Ahmm Irina?!

I: La misma- Abrazo amistosamente a esta mientras besaba su mejillas. Una saludo común entre amigas-

L: Como has estado?

I: Perfectamente. Diría que más hermosa que antes

L: En efecto tienes toda la razón

I:- Ahora recordaba porque le caía tan bien esa chica... Siempre tan gentil y buena- De ti digo lo mismo… Mira te presento a mi prima Meiko

Me: Mucho gusto- Se lanzo cerrándole pasó a Meiko-

L: El gusto es mío… - Tras recibir ese eufórico beso en la mejilla… comisura de sus labios para ser precisa. Le ofreció la mano presentándose cordialmente- Megurine Luka

La estaban ignorando o era imaginación de ella… Tras aquel empujón recibido por su Plan B. Había tomado el lugar de un cero en la izquierda… Ni Irina se percataba de ella.

Espero unos cuantos minutos… Su paciencia tampoco era su fuerte pero todo por sus supuestas amigas!… Guardo silencio esperando ser notada pero nada; eso ya era el colmo. Nadie Ignoraba a Hatsune Miku… Con determinación esa que dejaba a más de uno con la boca abierta aparto a sus amigas sutilmente hasta quedar cara a cara con aquella pesadilla… O tenia que decir quedar cara a pecho?... No podían culparla por tener tan baja estatura o si?!... Alzo su mirada con rudeza y frivolidad

M: Mira tu.- Señalo dejando atrás las reglas morales de su abuela quien parecía estar casada con la sociedad y sus costumbres - Me has robado tiempo valioso… Mi vida vale oro 6 meses perdidos y otro más por tu ineptitud. Es hora de que firmes!- Había acabo de tirar a la basura sus susodichos Planes prefiriendo ser ella quien hiciera el trabajo sucio. Si, Sucio porque estaba dispuesta a todo con el fin de obtener tan insignificante firma-

L: Estas bien Miku… Te noto sofocada?

M: …. – Perfecto ahora vería la faceta de la retrasada mental- Quiero que firmes esto- Expuso aquellos documentos-

L: Lo hare- Tomo estos entre sus manos-

M: En serio?- Valla su victoria había sido tan rápida que ni tiempo de celebrar tuvo-

L: …. En cuanto lo lea

M: Pues hazlo ya

L:… Mmm No

M: Que?!.. Por que?

L: Necesito mis gafas

M: … A tus gafas…- Un minuto- TU NO UTILIZAS GAFAS!

L: No?...

M: NO!... No?.. Cierto?

L: Jajaj.. Hay Miku. Regresa en dos días

M: Pero no utilizas gafas o si?- Pregunto un tanto confundida... Como era posible que esos hermosos ojos fuesen opacados por dos vidrios con volumen-

I: No Miku… Se esta burlando de ti- Sentencio con el fin de no dejar que su amiga siguiera haciendo el ridículo-

M:….- Se le estaba burlando y ella como siempre caía- VUELVE AQUÍ!- Su cara lograba expresar la inconformidad mientras su palidez desaparecía dejando un tono rojizo por toda esta. AL no obtener respuesta alguna, solo una opción le quedaba- Chicas nos quedamos!

C-H-I-C-A-S N-O-S Q-U-E-D-A-M-O-S ¿-?

Antes de lograr reaccionar ante tal contorsionada voz; tanto Irina como su prima ya se encontraban sacando las maletas del carro y como reinas por su castillo entraban a susodicha casa

L: Que están haciendo?- Reclamo inútilmente-

M: Nos quedamos querida- Tras tomar su equipaje entro. No deseaba volver a aquel lugar pero era su última ficha- Si me quieres a mí tendrás que aguantar a mis chicas

L: Hay esta el asunto… Es que no las quiero a ninguna de las tres. Sin ofender- Corrió tras las nombradas pero era como si no la escucharan- Que… No tu no desempaques- Amenazo inútilmente a Meiko quien lo único que hiso fue sacar su ropa interior lenta y hasta provocativamente- Irina?!

I: Perdóname Luka, pero las órdenes son para cumplirlas. Donde manda capitan no manda marinero

L:- Volteo hacia Miku quien se veía sumamente feliz, satisfecha y con ese gesto burlón que comenzaba a sacarla de lugar- Y supongo tu eres la Capitan

M: Si quieres nos vamos. Pero FIRMA…

L: Tengo una mejor forma de sacarlas- Con tres pasos basto para estar a centímetros de aquella chica quien no se inmutaba por nada del mundo- No te iras?

M: - Ignorando tal pregunta se dedico a mirar sus uñas… Un acto altamente ofensivo. Y un grave error. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron aquellos brazos tomarla con total atrevimiento- Que haces?... Suéltame- Pero no obtuvo respuesta y para el colmo fue alzada muy similar a un bulto de papas llevada lentamente hacia la salida- Que haces… Suéltame. LUKA... SI NO TE QUIERES ARREPENTIR SUÉLTAME-

L: - Tras subir a la chica entre su hombro derecho se dirigió a la salida. Agradeció lo liviano de tal cuerpo… Más se vio afectada por unas cuantas patadas- Quieres que te suelte?

M: SI… YA.

L: Como quieras- Segura de estar en el césped, soltó a la pequeña percatándose que callera libre contra el suelo- Y ahora- Dejando atrás a Miku en el suelo se dirigió hacia las espectadoras- Podrían?

I: Sabes que con nosotras no funcionara eso verdad!

L: …. Por que no?

I: Miku es una debilucha… Con solo decirte que si tocas a esta- Señalo a su prima quien reía a lo bajo por lo sucedido- No dudes que aprovechara la oportunidad para intentar violarte… Ten los sentidos despiertos. Y conmigo, no serias capas

L: Pero…

I: Pero nada… Donde me quedare?

L: …. Yo te llevo- Resignada guio a esta hasta dicha habitación-

Me: Miku?... Estas bien

M: Ayúdame

Me: Jajaj pero que golpe

M: Me la va a pagar. Ya lo veras

Me: Oye... Viviste 6 meses aquí?

M: Si por que?

Me: Y nunca. Nada de nada?

M: Claro que no- Mentira o no… Nunca existió nada-

Me: Oh por Dios… Por que no aprovechaste tus deberes matrimoniales. Tu esposa esta muy …

M: NO SOY LESBIANA.!

Me: Ok perdón. Yo solo decía

M: Pues si tanto la quieres, quédatela

Me: Aquí estaré para cuando firme ese divorcio

M: Y ruega porque sea pronto

/

Con el canto de los pájaros sumando la brisa que chocaba contra su cuerpo logro despertarse del todo. Tras soltar un largo suspiro se dio cuenta que las mañanas era algo que siempre había adorado de ese lugar.. Los pájaros, la brisa fresa, los arboles verdes y llenos de vida… Ese paisaje era mil veces mejor que los centros comerciales y el pito de los carros por toda la ciudad. Aun así nunca se vería viviendo en un lugar tan humilde… tan natural. Debía que aceptarlo ella era una plástica total y su vida estaba en la sociedad consumista

Tras desperezar su cuerpo con un exquisito baño continuo con su físico; ropa liviana por el clima cálido pero como siempre que se notase su caro estilo de vida; alguno que otro accesorio en el cual derrocho bastante cantidad de dinero. Lo importante como su madre se lo había enseñado era el Físico. Siempre debía verse bonita sin importar el lugar donde estuviese y eso incluía la sala de partos… Y lo decía no por experiencia propia pero si por su madre quien aun después de haberla tenido lucia como si nada; bien peinada, un poco maquillaje; todo lo contrario a el 99% de mujeres después de tener su primer hijo. Ese día, cuenta su padre había echo de todo para verse bonita y quedar en la foto ante todo elegante y hermosa

Salió de la habitación verificando ser la primera en despertarse. Tras bajar al living noto la hora 7:30 de la mañana. Que maravilla ese era un nuevo recor… Llego a la cocina con algo de hambre busco cualquier cereal o enlatado pero nada... Solo fruta y cosas que al parecer necesitaban fuego para estar preparadas. Su humor se vio afectado ante la sola idea de cocinar; pero entonces llego a su cabeza la típica frase de su abuela

"Mi niña en alguna época de tu vida tendrás que rebajarte con un hombre; si quieres volver a obtener tu lugar… Cocínales; con la comida enamoras a cualquiera"

Era algo parecido.. Aunque debía que modificar algunos detalles, considerando que su vida no se veía arruinada por un hombre sino por una impetuosa mujer... Pero tal vez con un delicioso desayuno lograría la firma del divorcio…

Para que mentirse le costo bastante hacer algo comible... Unos cuantos huevos en la basura, salsa recorrer todo el piso de la cocina…. En Fin. Lo importante era que por fin tenia ante sus ojos ya servido en la mesa unos deliciosos huevos revueltos y tocinetas con fruta para complementar estos y por ultimo Jugo de naranja…Todo delicioso pues ya estaban comprobados; tampoco deseaba intoxicar a su compañera. Por que entonces quien le firmaría el divorcio; y ya quedar viuda seria mucho show…

I: Mmmm Pero que rico huele- Dijo tras bajar del todo-

Me: Es para nosotras Miku?

M: LEJOS… LAS QUIERO LEJOS DE MI DESAYUNO-Lo mejor era sacar a ese par, lo que menos quería era que la viesen gentil con ese espécimen que probablemente muy pronto bajaría por esas escaleras-

I: Y nosotras que?

M: Largo…. Vallan a algún restaurant

Me: Pero...

M: Uno... Dos…- Y a la tres había quedado con su gran amiga la soledad. Aunque poco duro; tras unos minutos bajos aquella chica-

L: Días Miku

M: Buenos días

L: Para ti

M: Como?- Controlando su lengua decidió dejar pasar aquel irrespetuoso comentario-

L: Mm ya me voy

M: Y el desayuno?

L: Desayuno?!

M: Yo te lo prepare

L: Miku estas enferma?

M: Oh ven siéntate- Corrió la silla de aquella mesa-

L: Ah... Yo, Gracias?

M: Mira prepare huevos… aquí tienes fruta y jugo... Ah y si quieres café esta en la cocina. Pero antes que comas; falta el plato principal

L: Mmm no debiste hacer esto. En serio

M: No te preocupes… Mira- Se dirigió a la cocina aumentando la curiosidad de la ojiazul. En seguida volvió con una charola cubierta – Preparada?

L: No me saltaran sapos o si?

M: Ahhh claro que no

L: Mm ok

M: Como plato principal- Abrió con entusiasmo lo que tanto oculto para dejar al descubierto un… Un papel?- Los documentos de divorcio¡!

Debía imaginárselo. Esa chica nunca seria gentil en su vida… Siempre tan superficial e inhumana. Ya bastante le costaba tener hospedadas a Maeiko con frustraciones de lesbiana intentando seducirla cada minuto, y a Irina quien sin saber como siempre se salía con la suya dejándola sin armas. Pero claro si todo era culpa de la gran Hatsune; si esa chica no aprendía a tratar a las personas tarde o temprano terminaría mal. Pero eso no he de preocuparle pues después de todo no era de su incumbencia… Si Miku buscaba ofuscarla estaba decidida a cambiar los papeles en este cuento

L: Mmm Gracias por este delicioso desayuno. Pero yo nunca como tan temprano

M: Que dices?

L: Tengo que irme. Saluda a tus amigas

M: Espera... Vuelve…

L: Adiós…

Y como era de imaginarse la oji azul termino sola y con los papeles en blanco... Sin siquiera medio o un cuarto de tinta plasmada en aquella maldita raya.


	5. Chapter 5

Vocabulario No.5  
Ser la Tapa (Personas que sobrepasan el limite)  
Lodal (Charco de barro)

CAP.5  
EL DESTINO O UNA GABRA INOPORTUNA

Aquellos botines golpeaban con seguridad la madera opacada, dirigiendo al punto exacto para atacar como un halcón a su ratoncillo… Tras sacar un pañuelo blanco y limpiar con atrevimiento aquella butaca logro sentarse con tranquilidad de no tener que ensuciar su caro vestido, miro a su alrededor, apenas y 3 almas logro visualizar; siendo exacta 4 pero ese hombre dormido, desmayado o quizá muerto en el piso no contaba.

-Que no hay nadie que atiende este lugar…!- Con voz fría busco llamar la atención de aquella chica pero para su sorpresa quien la recibió… No era ni más ni menos que-

\- Pero que hace por aquí la chica Pio Pio?!

Escucho ser llamada sacándola de sus profundos pensamientos

-Podrías llamarme por mi nombre?- No escucho respuesta alguna, quizá porque si había alguien que compitiese con ella en lentitud y tal vez ingenuidad era aquel rubio de ojos verdes; gran físico, sonrisa encantadora… Genial, de nuevo su libido se había alborotado y todo por un simple granjero o lo que fuera.  
Carraspeo un poco la garganta buscando su atención- Hola… Tu ultima neurona se extinguió acaso?

-Tú como siempre tan encantadora. Solo estaba tratando de recordar tu nombre?.. Mmm Mikuo?

-Que osadía… Me llamo Miku... Hatsune Miku; que no se te olvide porque seguramente algún día necesitaras ayuda que solo mi apellido logre darte

-No lo creo, en esta aldea la vida es muy tranquila. El único que me causa problemas es el perro de mi vecina que cada vez que trato acercármele ese animal se me lanza y para que decirte donde sus dientes han logrando alcanzarme

M: -Se imagino a susodicho caminando con sus manos entre sus piernas. Que imagen tan fuera de lugar- Donde esta Luka?

-Ahora soy yo quien trabaja en el bar. Pero deseas tomar algo?...

M: No te pregunte que haces tú aquí… Dije; donde esta Megurine?

-Tranquila. Oye pero si habían vuelto porque ella no me dijo nada. Se supone soy como su hermano

M: Para allí tu cabecita… Yo no he vuelto con ella. Crees que me arruinaría la vida así?... Dices que esta hermosura- Se señalo con superioridad- pertenece a un mundo así?- Lo miro de reojo mientras el chico movia la cabeza negativamente-

-Sigue así Pio, pio y no te diré donde esta!

M: Miku… me llamo MIKU !.. Y Tienes que decirme donde esta- Trato de ocultar su lado caprichoso pero era inútil frente a gente tan obstinada como aquel presente. Ese y Luka eran la tapa- Dimelo!

-Ya regreso

Con sus ojos azules siguió aquella figura hasta el final de la barra mientras atendía unos valiosos clientes que para ella no eran mas que unos desocupados sin quehacer en la casa.. Si fuera ella la esposa de alguno de esos barrigones mínimo los obligaría a hacer el oficio de la casa; después de todo esas hermosas uñas no podían dañarse por nada el mundo…  
Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente buscando ordenar sus ideas; necesitaba saber la ubicación de la ojos zafiro claros pero por lo que veía ese chico no estaba dispuesto a dársela...  
Por primera vez en el día aquella morena se le venia a la cabeza como una salvación… Ella; era ella el talón de Aquiles hablando de tal rubio

-Bueno ahora si que deseas tomar?

M: Deseo saber la ubicación de Luka y tu me la darás!

-Perdóname pero si es eso lo que quieres tendrás que esperarla. Tal vez una, dos o cuatro horas

M: Cállate y escúchame. Te cambio su ubicación por una cita con la diosa que nunca tendrás por tus propios encantos

-De que hablas?

M: Este nombre se te hace conocido?-Con su bolígrafo marco aquel nombre en la palma de este-

-...- Miro por varios instantes su mano. Era imposible que esa chica estuviera a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Y él perdiendo el tiempo con la vecina y su perro- IRINA?... En verdad ella esta aquí

M: OHhh Si!. Y dime te interesa?

-: Esta en la granja de Don Skiell. Para ser exactos...- Anoto en un trozo de papel la ubicación buscando que la chica no se perdiese ante tales indicaciones- De vez en cuando ayuda al anciano… Allí la encontraras

M: Estas hablándome en serio?

-Claro

M:Perfecto, entonces ve a la casa de tu amiguita. Allí encontraras a Irina

-Eh... En. Estas hablando en serio?

M: La palabra de un Hatsune es oro puro

-Si. Si como digas… Ahora vete que tu aura de bruja me espantas los clientes

H: Idiota- Aunque quiso refutar tal comentario; tiempo era lo que menos tenía así que partió y tras tomar rumbo con su auto fuera de la carretera su concentración se centro en encontrar dichoso lugar-

Como pudo logro llegar hasta la entrada del lugar indicado en el trozo de papel.  
Nunca pensó que tendría que dejar atrás su seguro auto por caminar unos cuantas… Ehhh MENTIRA… Casi un millón de escaleras!. Como era que alguien podía vivir prácticamente en una montaña?!. Un loco que no sabia utilizar el Internet; esa era posiblemente la respuesta mas lógica que lograba encontrar.

Como grata bienvenida un hocico se coló entre sus faldas mientras su parte trasera era sublimemente olfateada

M: Pero que rayos… -Giro su cabeza y para su sorpresa se hallaba persuadida por un gigantesco perro- Apártate... Animal... Shu. Shu… DIOS MIO AYUDAME!

-Botas..! – Una gruesa voz logro captar la atención tanto del perro como de su victima- Ven para acá bestia atrevida- Y tras las palabras dichas aquel animal corrió hacia el hombre mientras se refugiaba en sus piernas- Acepte mis disculpas preciosa dama. Y dígame que la trae por estos lares?

M: Vengo en busca de una chica

-Creo que se equivoco de dirección. Después de todo solo yo vivo aquí y claro un par de criadas. Es a alguna de ellas a quien busca?

M: Genial ahora es una criada- Sin medir sus palabras estas salieron a todo pulmón en tono frustrado-

-Como dice?

M: Eh... Perdón. Busco a Megurine Luka

-Quien?. No conozco a nadie con ese nombre

M: Pero… Es usted el señor Skiell

\- Así lo dice mi registro civil

M: Me aseguraron estaría aquí?

-Quien?

M: Luka…. Una chica alta… Cabello rosa, ojos azules… Mmm

-Oh... Pero mira que cada día me vuelvo mas viejo y con ello mi memoria. Luka, a ella es a quien buscas

M: Creo haberlo dicho

-Claro que la conozco…Ella para mi es como una hija, esa que nunca quise tener. Si no me equivoco esta ayudándome con unos  
caballos… Debe estar en los establos. Voy directo a la casa… En el camino paso por allí… Me permite ser su guía?

M: Si fuera tan amable

-Vamos. Y dígame para que la busca?

M: Ella… Le seré sincera. Es mi prima y ya que estoy de visita…

-Su prima?.. Pero si son como el agua y el aceite... Bueno físicamente

H: Definitivamente. En todo sentido somos muy distintas

-Pues mira que tienes a una prima muy gentil

M:- Gentil y como rayos alguien sin educación lograría ser gentil- A que se refiere ¿

-Mira chiquilla yo ya estoy muy viejo y muchas labores aquí no están acordes a mi actual físico. Intente contratar personas que me ayudaran pero ninguno logro ser eficaz o simplemente todos eran igual de perezosos entonces fue Luka quien se ofreció a ayudarme y mira que hacerlo sin ningún interese logro sorprenderme

M: Sin interés?¿. Quiere decir que por lo que sea que este haciendo usted no le paga?

-Siempre intento pagarle pero no me recibe ni un centavo. Es una mujer decente y trabajadora. No pretendo ofender a la  
dama, pero muchos en su lugar se aprovecharían de este viejo que ya tiene preparada su tumba

M: Ya veo ... - Pero que perdida de tiempo. Quien trabajaría gratis?... Definitivamente alguien muy desocupado!- Que humano de su parte

-Sin duda jovencita. Bueno aquí nos separamos… La finca queda por allá… Dile a Luka que pase antes de irse… Por cierto debes ir por ese camino; hacia la izquierda. Después de cruzar el puente lograras encontrar el establo

M: Gracias- Se separo de aquel anciano, mientras en menos de 5 minutos logro visualizar aquel puente permitiendo el camino  
de las personas por encima de aquel pequeño arroyo -

Y allí se encontraba recibiendo la limonada de aquella jovencita quien dejaba sus atributos a la libre mirada azulada… Era eso una insinuación o la morena en verdad que era inocente… Quien no desearía poseer o tocar aquellas exquisitas cositas?!.. Sin duda ella no y se estaba viendo tentada por los cielos a terminar con todo aquel infantil juego

-Y te gusta?-Pregunto coquetamente mientras con su mirada reflejaba tanta lujuria acumulada y frente a sus ojos estaba aquel milagrito que sin duda la ayudaría con esa carga-

L: Que?...

-La limonada Luka-chan

L:- Su nombre había sido nombrado tan provocativamente que se vio obligada a controlar sus impulsos si no deseaba romper aquel vaso en sus manos- Cla... Claro. La hiciste tu?

-Exclusivamente hecha por mis propias manos

L: Por cierto. No deberías de estar trabajando… Tal vez Don Skiell te necesite

-El no esta en casa… Aproveche la oportunidad para traerte algo de tomar, estoy segura te encontrabas sedienta

L: Bueno gracias

-Luka- Se acerco a la nombrada mientras cautelosamente buscaba algún contacto fisico- No sabes las ganas que tenia de verte

L: Supongo que de allí viene el gesto de la limonada

-Te molesta?

L: Como se te ocurre- Corto la distancia entre sus cuerpos mientras sujetaba con delicadeza aquella pequeña cintura- Todo lo contrario… Y no creas que tu hermosura a pasado desapercibido…

-No seas mentirosa- Apoyo su cabeza en el cuello de esta mientras aprovechaba tal acercamiento para llenar sus sentidos de tan exquisito aroma- Ya que has terminado… Te incomodaría quedarte un poquito más?- Sus labios rozaron aquella blanca y sueva piel mientras buscaba un confort ante tal abrazo-

L: Sabes como convencerme- Cansada de aquella abstinencia tomo del mentón a tal chica buscando iniciar su encuentro con un beso-

Antes de que Luka lograra iniciar con aquella apasionada sesión de besos se oyó una conmoción que provenía del exterior, seguida de un fuerte grito que sin duda alguna procedía de la chica más mimada que alguna vez llego a conocer. Pero y que hacia ella allí?... Eso definitivamente era el Karma…. Acaso era ella la bruja de la aldea al cual el destino se encargaría de castigarla... No, claro que No, ni se acordaba de haber matado siquiera a una mosca…  
Tal vez Dios estaba enojado con ella por sus orientaciones. Si, definitivamente era esa la única explicación

-Escuchaste eso?

No logro dar respuesta alguna pues los gritos aumentaban y eso logro asustarla. Con rapidez corrió hacia las puertas con aquella morena siguiéndole. Al salir, se detuvo de golpe y abarcó con la mirada el espectáculo que tenía ante sus ojos. Miku y el barral siendo uno solo por así decirlo con aquel rostro desprovisto de color y su mirada fulminando a la querida Petunia, que estaba de pie junto a esta y cuyo barbado mentón se movía de atrás adelante mientras masticaba.

Con gran curiosidad se adelanto a grandes zancadas y se agachó junto a la aqua marina mientras se alarmada ante su palidez. La tomó de los brazos.

L: Estas bien?. Que ha ocurrido?

-Te parece que estoy bien… ¿!. Dime a cuantos has visto dándose un baño en un lodal...

L:… Bueno un Spa es casi lo mismo no?!. -Si buscaba tranquilizar a la pequeña tal comentario solo logro pisotear su orgullo-

M: Púdrete… -Fue la única palabra que logro articular mientras apartaba a aquella chica de su lado logrando ponerse de pie sin ayuda alguna-

-Señorita que le ha pasado?- Pregunto la morena simulando preocupación mientras la maldecía internamente por lo atrevida que llego a ser al tratar así a tan hermosa ojiazul-

M: Esta cabra idiota es lo que ha ocurrido —dijo mientras su tono de voz rezumaba enojo—. No solo el animal me ha dado un buen susto, sino que le ha hecho un agujero a mi caro vestido. Este animal es una amenaza. Miren como estoy

-Llena de barro sin duda alguna

M: Y tu quien eres?

La mirada zafiro se desvió hacia Petunia, que movió el rabo y a continuación se alejó tranquilamente hacia el corral. Fue allí cuando volvió entonces a concentrar su atención en Miku interrumpiendo tal pregunta

L: No te has hecho daño, ¿verdad?. Veras Petunia es famosa por mordisquear lo que no debe. Me aseguraré de que te arreglen el traje. Y, si no es posible, me encargaré de que te den uno nuevo.

M: Eso es lo que menos me importa

L: Que sucede? - Pregunto al notar aquella mirada opacada -

M: El documento

L: Que documento?

M: Petufia o como se llame esa cabra. Se ha comido el documento de divorcio

L: Jjaja

M: De que te ries?

L: No es nada. Ven vamos a cambiarte

M: Claro tu feliz de mi desdicha- En pocos minutos llegaron a aquella casa mientras con gran vergüenza el anciano se disculpo tras aquel accidente brindándole una habitación para que lograra ducharse-

-Me da mucha pena con tu prima

L: Con quien?

-La aqua marina. .. .. Acaso no son primas?

L: Ah.. Claro. Ella es una prima lejana... Muy lejana

-Muy hermosa por cierto

L: Ujum

-Afortunado el hombre que la tenga a su lado

L: En realidad se va divorciar

-Pero que imbécil el que halla dejado escarpar tal hermosura. Se nota que es una chica muy cariñosa y humilde

L: Si. Es exactamente como la describes- Comento buscando que aquel tono sarcástico pasara desapercibido. Hecho que logro  
fácilmente-

M: Ya estoy lista- Bajo el último escalón logrando llamar la atención de los presentes-

L: Pero que bien te queda ese overol

M: Amm Si- Respiro hondo tratando de no caer en el juego estúpido que Luka buscaba comenzar-

En el transcurso de los minutos aquel silencio se veía interrumpido por la música del radio, logrando que en el auto el eco de la carretera no se hiciera presente. Sin embargo tal paz entre las chicas era ir contra lo natural así que la primera voz que refunfuño fue la de la pequeña quien aun con la mirada en la carretera se encargaba de desahogarse con lamentos

M: Esto no me puede pasar a mí

L: De que hablas?

M: El primer documento me lo rompiste tú, el segundo y el tercero te lo guardaste quien sabe donde y el cuarto se lo acaba de comer una cabra. Pero que es lo que pasa contigo Mundo…!-Exigió a la nada-

L: Tal vez el destino no quiere que nos separemos

M: Deja de decir payasadas… Tú eres la única culpable de mis males…

L: Y por que yo?

M: Porque eres la única que disfruta verme sufrir… Lo se porque tu mirada lo dice

L: Mi mirada !… Si no conoces nada de mí. En realidad cada vez pienso que a la única que en verdad conoces es a ti misma. Vives en una burbuja llena de lujos… Nunca lograras conocerme, a mi ni a los que te rodean

M: De que hablas?

L: Tú piensas que nosotros tenemos que alabarte en cada segundo. Que?. Acaso tu presencia hace algo bueno. El día en que logres mirar tu entorno antes que a ti misma… Ese día me arrodillare ante tus pies y si lo deseas los besare. Pero por el momento olvídate de esa loca idea que tienes en la cabeza; esa que te hace pensar eres la reina del mundo.  
Tú No vales Miku; no sin tu apellido

H: Como se te ocurre decirme eso?...- Sus ojos amatista buscaban esfumar a aquella chica- Y tu quien eres para juzgarme

L: Nadie. Para ti nunca seré nadie.Y ese es el punto...

M: Que haces?- Pregunto mientras veía a la chica salir de su auto-

L: Estas tan entretenida culpándome de todo que no te has dado cuenta que ya llegamos

M: Que?- Su mirada logro visualizar aquella casa a la que sin darse cuenta habían llegado al parecer ya hace varios minutos. Salió rápidamente tras la ojiazul- Espera. Esto no se queda así

L: Te van a salir arrugas si sigues con ese mal genio- Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y tras abrir la puerta lo que menos espero fue ver casi destruida su casa- PERO QUE?!

M: Tranquila te saldrán arrugas- Le encanto aquella expresión en la cara de su compañera y no era para menos, la casa estaba hecha un desastre… Hasta ella se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado-

L: Que paso aquí?

M: Tal vez la cabra vino por más

L: Ya deja de decir cosas sin sentido – Levanto alguno que otro objeto del piso pero era inútil, necesitaría mas de unos minutos para arreglar tal desastre-

M: Lu… Luka!

L: Que?

M: Escuchas?

L: No…Que?

M: Hay ruidos en la cocina

L: Ruidos?- Con Miku tras suyo se asomo en aquel cuarto y logrando enredar sus pensamiento aun mas allí estaba Meiko la amiga violadora de Miku amarrada en la cocina y con la boca tapada-

M: Meiko- Corrió hasta llegar a la chica mientras desamarraba aquellos nudos- Dime que paso?.. Se entraron los ladrones. No. Ya se, la estúpida Megurine esta metida con la mafia y buscaron venganza. Te hicieron algo…

L: Que te fumaste?-Pregunto tras escuchar aquel disparate-

M: Cállate todo esto es culpa tuya. Ahora mi pobre amiga estará traumatizada de por vida

Me: Cálmate Miku

M: No Meiko debemos llevarte al hospital

Me: No pero

M: Como es el numero de emergencia

Me: YA BASTA MIKU. SI ME DEJARAS HABLAR .-Cansada de tanto alboroto le arrebato el celular a la chica-

L: Que fue lo que paso?

Me: Irina..

M-L: Irina?

Me: Es una maldita bruja… Me quito ese rico bombón

M: Pelearon por un dulce?

Me: No cualquier dulce!

L: DESTROZARON MI CASA POR UN DULCE?

Me: Ya les dije que no cualquier dulce- Se quejo ante tal regaño-

L: Explícamelo ya. Si no quieres ser la que pague por los daños

Me: Mmmm Por ti cariño pagaría todo

M: Meiko!- Regaño a su amiga. Impaciente por escuchar el porque de Todo-

Me: Si quieren saberlo suban a la habitación de Luka

L: A mi habitación?

M: Vamos- Tomo inconscientemente de la mano a aquella chica mientras la halaba buscando llegar hasta la habitación-

"Mmmm así sigue… Que rico ¡!"

Tras abrir la puerta Miku se lamento de ser tan curiosa. Mientras se tapaba los ojos sus mejillas se teñían de rojo intenso… Podía seducir al Raimundo y todo el mundo pero todo lo referente a las intimidades prefería ser alguien discreta y lo mismo venia por parte de otros pues prefería no escuchar tantos detalles y mucho menos verlos….

L: Renji?... Tu eres el bombón ¿?- Cerro sus puños con fuerza, la situación era un tanto incomoda y porque no decirlo graciosa pero aun así el pequeño detalle de su living totalmente destrozado alborotaba todo su genio- YA PAREN!-Grito al sentirse ignorada-

-Lu.. Luka?. Que haces aquí?- Se cubrió rápidamente, buscando no dejar por mas tiempo al desnudo su cuerpo-

L: Amm No lo se… Tal vez porque esta... es MI HABITACION… Pero que les pasa…Repito esta es mi habitación

I: perdóname Luka. Pero fue la culpa de tu amiguito... Quien le manda estar tan bueno

L: Pero como?

-Miku…. Fue Miku - Se escudo señalando a la chica, todo con el fin de liberar carga-

L: Mi… Miku?

M: Ah... Traidor. Esto debía quedar entre tú y yo…

L: Pero de que hablan?

I: Que te explique afuera a nosotros dejamos seguir jugando

L: Esto es un caso perdido. Por lo menos podrían no dejar recuerdos en la sabana?

-Lo intentaremos

L:- Rápidamente cerro la puertas tras suyo mientras los gemidos que invadían su cuarto no se hacían esperar- Y dices que todo es mi culpa?

M: Perdón…Tal vez fue la cabra quien ínsito al destino que todo esto pasara

L: De que hablas?

M: De petufia

L: Petunia Miku. Se llama Petunia 

M: Esa misma… Sabes Luka a mi se me hace que esa cabra esta embrujada o peor aun… en realidad es una bruja que se encargo de arruinarnos el día

L: Me importa si es el mismito diablo Miku. Lo único que se es que ese par tendrá que pagar todos los daños

M: Yo también opino lo mismo. Mira que son irrespetuosos…

L: Por cierto tú los ayudaras verdad

M: Como?. Pero de que rayos hablas... Luka. Ven… NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA – Muy tarde de nuevo se encontraba gritándole a la nada… Tal vez hoy no había sido su día pero lo único que le alegraba era saber que tampoco le había ido muy bien a Luka… Era lo justo o no?. !-


	6. Chapter 6

Vocabulario No.6  
Bocota (Expresión de alguien que habla de más)  
Nanay cucas (Expresión que deja en claro que nada pasara )  
Claustrofobia (Es tenerle miedo a un lugar cerrado)  
Ligofobica (Es tenerle miedo a la oscuridad)  
Patraña (Mentira)

CAP. 6  
UN CUENTO DESCOLORADO

Su caminar se veía obstaculizado… Tanto era el peso que ni un paso había logrado dar desde que aquellas manos sorpresivamente habían tomado de sus muslos mientras aferradas a ella evitaba que lograse dar siquiera un corto paso mas…

L: Ya suéltenme Meiko. Miku! - Buscaba inultamente soltarse de aquel par pero estas seguía unidas a sus largas piernas mientras sus cuerpos permanecían en el suelo-

M: No. Luka tienes que firmar ese maldito papel. Hasta que no me firmes no te iras

Me: Mmm estas piernas están bien tonificadas eh!- Seductoramente su mano derecha comenzó a recorrer con suavidad una de las nombradas logrando sobresaltar a la ojos zafiro-

L:- Se alarmo ante tal traviesa mano… Un poco mas arriba y su tesoro se vería gravemente afectada. Si deseaba parar ese show debía dar un golpe duro y ese para la pequeña amante de los puerros era la Dignidad…. - No lo puedo creer. Te das cuenta que prácticamente te estas arrastrando a mi?... Cualquiera te puede ver; que dirán de ti?... Mira no mas a Irina; no deja de reírse… Se esta burlando en su cara

M: Que?- Volteo su mirada hacia la puerta y efectivamente era su mejor amiga quien no podía ni respirar de tanto reír- Oye tu … Deja de burlarte- Lanzo una fuerte mirada y eso lo supo al ver como la morena buscaba controlarse pero pasados tres segundos de nuevo esa carcajada salía por si sola- Yo no me estoy rebajando… Tu lo estas haciendo

L: Yo?... Quien es la que esta prácticamente bajo mis piernas?

M: Si, pero…

L: Auch…- Se quejo ante tan fuerte palmada en sus delicadas pompis- Que haces?

Me: Acabo de descubrir tu punto debil!

L: Que?... Com…

Me: Como lo supe?... Jajaj Tengo mis trucos- Guiño coquetamente el ojo mientras se mordía aquel labio inferior dejando volar los posibles pensamientos pervertidos de la ojiazul-

L: Hay Dios mío- Esquivo la mirada tras sintir una oleada de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ella siempre buscando ser toda una dama y las mujeres incitándola a convertirse en una promiscua.- Te estas rebajando Miku… Y mucho. Juro que si no me sueltan en menos de tres segundos, una memorable foto rodara por los noticieros o cualquier programa que muera por tener fotos vergonzosas de chicas de tan prestigioso apellido y fama

M: No serias capaz!

L: Me conoces… Y se que si hay algo a lo que le temes es a mis ideas…

M: NOO!...- Y como si el mismísimo diablo se hubiese aparecido, rápidamente se levanto de aquel césped mientras sacudía su vestido rogando porque con tan solo una mirada desapareciera de la faz de la tierra la chica frente a sus ojos-

L: Jjaja me encanta esa mirada…. Porque con ella me demuestras que unas vez mas, he ganado

M: Idiota..!. Como se te ocurre manchar mi nombre. No sabes los problemas en los que me metería si mis padres ven que hago alguna clase de escándalo…

L: No lo se, y tampoco me interesa…

M: Claro hablo la chica que nunca tuvo padres!

I: Miku!- Deseo siquiera evitar tan mal comentario. Cuando esta se decidía abrir esa linda pero grande bocota siempre terminaba cruzando la línea-

Me: A que te refieres Miku?- Tras aquel incomodo silencio la chica tomo lugar al lado izquierdo de la chica buscando alguna respuesta… Ella era como una antena que captaba chismes y ese le abría demasiado el apetito-

I: No es nada.. Primita tu sabes como es Miku. Habla por hablar… Vamos a dar una vuelta a la aldea

Me: Yo no quiero ir a ninguna parte

I: Habrá de donde escoger

Me: Debiste de empezar por allí- Sin pensarlo dos veces siguió a su prima. Ese al parecer era un buen día para desahogar toda la lujuria acumulada-

Aquel incomodo silencio ya comenzaba a hartarla… Ok si, había hablado de mas. Pero quien le mandaba a esa obstinada meterse con su reputación?… Como se atrevida siquiera pensar en tomarle una foto en acto de tan rebajado nivel. Una Hatsune no se arrodillaba ante nadie y ahora tras caer en cuenta de lo que había acabado de hacer se daba cuenta que estar junto a esa chica solo le ocasionaba eso… Rebajarse.  
Y es que si pudiese llamar a su papi y que el arreglara todos los problemas; si de eso dependiera toda esa situación no lo pensaría dos veces para marcarle a este. Pero sabía que era inútil.  
Que era lo que desayunada esa ojiazul para no cansarse de ella?… Ósea muchos se cansarían de sus mimados comportamientos pero en cambio esa chica parecía divertirse… Ese comportamiento le recordaba a aquel hámster que había tenido de pequeña… Pobre animal duraba meses sin alimentación y todo por su despistada memoria; así era Luka, toda una masoquista que aunque la hicieran sufrir siempre permanecía con aquella estúpida sonrisa … Siendo sincera tal gesto no le incomodaba; sus labios se curvaban en tal punto exacto que muchas veces la hacían pensar que tal chica podía llegar a ser amigable y hasta hermosa… Bueno si ella fuese un hombre probablemente esa sonrisa junto a esos ojos zafiro claro la tendría loca o loco…. Pero entonces si fuera hombre seria Gay!.. Porque tanta delicadeza que se manda solo hace a un macho maricón o quizá metro sexual

-A donde vas?- Interrumpió aquellos absurdos pensamientos mientras veía partir a la mayor-

L: En verdad deseas saberlo?

M: …. Para que, si después de todo iré contigo

L: Como?...- Paro en seco tras aquel nada gracioso chiste-

M: Iré contigo

L: Olvídate de eso

M: Muy Tarde ya estoy en el auto

L: No... Aun no lo estas

M: Lo estaré antes que tú – Y con lo dicho corrió rápidamente hacia dicho vehículo-

L: Oye?... Que haces... No. Espera!

M: Que acaso Megurine no acepta perder… ¿!. – Al subirse en aquel puesto de copiloto aprovecho la oportunidad para brindarle esa tan característica risa burlona - Dime harás una pataleta

L: Bájate Miku!. No pienso llevarte

M: Por que?.. Tanto miedo me tienes?

L: Já. Yo miedo?

M: Entonces maneja de una vez por todas- No escucho objeción alguna. Si alguna vez llego a conocer el punto débil de esa  
chica, era precisamente ese… En su vida dejaría que alguien la hiciera quedar como una perdedora- Y… A donde vamos?

L: … Ya lo veras…

Arboles; arroyos; flores… Todo aquel bosquejo aunque podría confundirse con cualquier otro ya se le hacia muy familiar… Recuerdos que no deseo revivir, recuerdos con los cuales sus pómulos se sobrecargaban de aquel un tanto gracioso rubor; la vergüenza comenzó a revolucionarse por todo su cuerpo mientras ocultaba sus ojos bajo aquellos hilos aqua marina

L: Llegamos- No tuvo necesidad de estacionar aquel auto. Sabia perfectamente que pocos carros pasaban por aquel puente- Que pasa?... – Algo desconcertada miro a aquella al parecer apenada rubia-

M: Nada!... Que hacemos aquí

L: No se si tu lo recuerdas pero aquí es donde nos conocimos

M: Aja y que?

L: Ese día estabas en aquel puente - Apunto el lugar donde perfectamente sabia Miku había estado mirando por horas el  
agua- Que era lo que decías?... Ah ya creo que me acuerdo

_-La vida es cruel no logro definir que auto comprarme, con que ropa seducir… SOY UNA INDECISA QUE SU NOVIO ACABA DE DEJAR POR OTRA CON MAS PECHOS … No vale la pena vivir...-Aquella chica tambaleándose un poco llego hasta la orilla del tal puente el cual se encargaba de permitir el paso de las personas sobre aquel azulado arrollo – A nadie le importo. Maldigo a las chicas que sean mas bellas que yo. No quiero vivir más… NO MAS!- Con determinación se agarro de aquellas barandas mientras examinaba tal posible caída-_

_\- Si te vas a suicidar este no es el lugar indicado_

_-Y por que no?- Pregunto con un leve tono de rabia mientras seguía con sus orbes perdidos en aquella corriente-_

_\- Años atrás mi única meta era lograr tirarme de ese puente al final me canse de tanto intentarlo. Sabes por que?_

_\- …- Negó con la cabeza mientras sin tener razón alguna seguía escuchando a tal chica. Aun no le entendía; ella acostumbrada a_  
_ignorar a los demás y ahora una aparecida captaba toda su atención-_

_\- Siempre ocurría algo o aparecía alguien para impedirlo. Yo creo que en esta aldea terminaron conociéndome como la chica_  
_fantasma. Mira que nunca morir aunque lo quisieras_

_\- ... Déjame en paz. Lárgate. Esa mala suerte la tendrás tú, pero yo… Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero_

_-Sabes, siempre buscaba que los demás me dejaran sola pero terminaban arrastrándome a sus casas regalándome un sermón sobre la vida... Dime quieres que haga lo mismo contigo… Mira que esas conversaciones eran nada placenteras_

_\- Y tú que sabes sobre mí…. Mi vida no tiene sentido_

_-Oh vamos… Estamos en época de fiesta no deseas mejor descartar la idea de tirarte- Dijo mientras se recostaba en el barandal- Que tal si mejor te invito algo fuerte y olvidas las penas_

_\- Já. Yo no necesito que me inviten… El dinero me cae del cielo_

_\- Perfecto… Entonces tú serás la que invite-_

_\- Pero… Ahh.. Ya arruinaste mi plan .. Ya que- Se alejo de aquella orilla, centrando por primera vez la vista en aquella inoportuna chica.- TU!- Señalo con ira mientras observaba de pies a cabeza su ahora compañera-_

_-Que?_

_\- Por una así de pechugona me dejo mi novio…- Su mirada se centro en aquel pecho mientras con algo de envidia susurraba_  
_cosas para si misma-_

_\- … Jajaj afortunadas somos, pues me gustan las mujeres_

_\- Las mujeres?. Ósea… Tu con hombres nada que ver_

_\- Es lo que acabo de decir - Afirmo un tanto divertida por aquellos graciosos gestos provenientes de tan hermosa chica-_

_\- Más te vale que sea cierto… Ahora. Donde queda un bar… Te prometí un trago_

_-Sígueme. Por cierto me llamo Megurine Luka_

_-Yo soy Hatsune Miku. Tu sabes de la gran familia_

_L: …. Perdona pero no, no se de que familia me hablas?_

_M: No has oído de mi familia. Los gran Hatsune?_

_L: No?!_

_M: Pero en que mundo vives_

_L: No te puedo decir en que mundo vivo, pero si se que en esta aldea pocos medios de farándula llegan_

_M: Te estas perdiendo de lo mejor_

_L: No lo creo…_

_M: Osas contradecirme?_

_L: No era mi intención hacerlo princesa- Realizo una exagerada reverencia buscando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación._  
_Después de todo hoy que ni un peso cargaba en el bolsillo se había ganado una grata invitación-_

M: Bueno y que!… Que pretendes?

L: Corregir mi error. Ahora que nadie esta para detenerte puedes tirarte de ese puente, Hazme ese favor quieres?!

M: Que es lo que te pasa?... Viniste aquí para eso?

L: Me tienes cansada. No hay persona mas arrogante que tu. Tienes que cambiar ese estilo de vida si no quieres quedarte sola y arrugada antes de que cumplas los 50

M: Desearías tu estar en mi lugar

L: En tu lugar? . Miku vives en un mundo superficial… Algo falso. Acaso no temes que las personas a tu alrededor se marchen apenas tu dejes de ser el centro de atención en los medios. O que solo te busquen para sus propios beneficios. Miku no puedo tener un apellido reconocido internacionalmente, ni siquiera en Tokio me reconocerían pero sabes porque soy feliz… Yo a diferencia de ti, me he ganado el cariño de las personas, en la aldea me aprecian al igual que yo a ellos. Puedo ser yo misma sin tener que aparentar nada… Porque me quieren como soy no por lo que tengo

M:… Y. Como explicas que me lluevan los hombres

L: Todo el mundo se te acerca por tan particular, pasajero y vacio físico. Pero sabes, lamento informarte que no hay cirugía  
que retrase tu vejez… Ese lindo cuerpo se te va a desgastar y por el humor que te mandas creo que será pronto… Como  
pretendes encontrar a alguien que verdaderamente te ame?. Incluso yo; la primera vez que te hable lo hice por ese buen trasero que ha distancia logro captar mi atención. Miku puedes atraer a muchos pero nunca enamoraras a alguno…

M: Snif.. Snif- Y desde cuando ella se dejaba humillar por alguien!?. Tal vez desde el primer instante en las que esas palabras  
comenzaron a retumbar por su mente dándole toda la razón la ojos zafiro claros. Podía ella tener todo lo que quisiese en un abrir y  
cerrar de ojos pero siempre su carácter fuerte estaba allí con el fin de alejar a las personas. Lo que menos quería era que  
todos a su alrededor se burlaran de ella… Vivía en un mundo donde nadie podía conocerla como era porque entonces no le  
haría honor a su poderoso apellido-

L: Mira que tenemos aquí… Una plástica llorando. Dime cuantos días en tu niñez te tardo perfeccionar tal arte…. Porque digo  
tantas pataletas deben servir de algo

M:- No podía seguir así, dejarse humillar por una don nadie… Eso si que era vergonzoso. Rápidamente salió de aquel auto mientras buscaba no dejar de llorar pero si dejar de hacerlo frente a esa presuntuosa y nefasta chica-

L:- Aun sentía su respiración acelerada mientras apretaba la guantera de aquel auto…. Nunca quiso sobrepasar el límite a lo personal pero había sido la chica quien tiro el primer golpe.  
Tras unos minutos logro recuperar la cordura mientras esperaba que aquella chica quien ahora permanecía sentada a la orilla del puente, se tranquilizara y regresara al auto.  
Espero por varios minutos pero Miku no dejaba de llorar... Llorar por su culpa¿!. Y fue en ese preciso instante en que el remordimiento hizo lo suyo, ahora era Luka la bruja, el villano e incluso el lobo feroz de aquel cuento. … Y ahora que hacia?. No deseaba reconocerlo pero esta vez la única basura era ella.  
Cansada de aquel peso en su interior, Salio en busca de Miku…

Si, no podía negar que caminaba sigilosamente; quien sabe tal vez Miku solo esperaba a que estuviera cerca para terminar lanzándole unas cuentas pedradas, igual sentía se las merecía-

L: Miku- Llamo a la chica con aquel tono de voz arrepentido, sin embargo sabia no la perdonaría-

M: Vete…

L:No sin ti

M: … Dime, tienes cerebro en la cabeza?. Algo me dice es del tamaño de un maní

L: Tal vez tengas razón…-Le resto importancia a aquel insulto, quizá era la única manera en que la Miku lograría sentirse bien de nuevo-

M:- Alzo aquella intimidante mirada deseando eliminar de la peor manera a aquella chica, pero los milagros lastimosamente  
no existían- Quiero estar sola

L: Venga… Te llevare a conocer un mejor lugar

M: No quiero

L: Sera agradable-Insistió-

M: Que te largues…

L: Esta bien tu ganas… Pero déjame decirte que me llevo el auto. Y tu sabes perfectamente que el camino es algo largo…

M: No me importa

L: En serio?. Juraba eras una persona de poco caminar… Vamos; te gustara ir conmigo

M: …. – Se levanto con aquel aire superior mientras avanzaba hacia el auto- Que esperas?... Te lo advierto iré solo porque  
odio caminar

L: Con eso me conformo…. – Con pasos rápidos logro llegar hasta donde MIku mientras se dirigía a susodicho lugar-

Al sentir el auto avanzar, rápidamente busco su cartera y al tenerla entre sus manos empezó a revolcar en aquel lugar… Revisaba minuciosamente cada cosa… Como toda cartera de mujer llevaba aquellos valiosos objetos.  
Chicles; no deseaba besar a nadie con mal aliento, eso dejaría mucho que decir; Ropa interior de sobra; existían muchas hipótesis para cargarla, una de ellas era el famoso extraterrestre secuestrador de bragas… No deseaba andar por la calle sin mantener guardado su tesorito; Condones; Que?.. Existen imbéciles que cargan con la pistola sin municiones… Y para ella un condón era la munición perfecta para que su calor corporal no se bajara a cero grados centígrados… Podía toparse con un Súper modelo pero sin protección "nanay cucas". Y por ultimas pero menos importante su Kit de maquillaje. Tras llorar sabia perfectamente que no solo su orgullo quedaba pisoteado frente a una Don nadie, sino que sus ojos en menos de cinco minutos se hincharían como las de un sapo y su nariz le haría competencia al gran Reno Rodolfo de Santa Claus… Podía estar humillada pero Fea Nunca… Tras tomar aquel pañuelo húmedo, se limpio delicadamente los rastros de aquel maquillaje que rodaba por sus mejillas como rio negro.  
Con la cara totalmente pálida y natural comenzó rápidamente a retocarse, un poco de maquillaje aquí y allá… Y Buala había quedado como la mismísima Marilyn Monroe Incluso se veía con el derecho de decir que mejor… Ahora podía ser ella el nuevo símbolo sexual…

Un tanto graciosa miraba a aquella chica entretenida con el espejo mientras su cara no dejaba de transformarse continuamente en gestos realmente extraños. Acaso el maquillaje estaba hecho de alucinógenos?. Esa seria la única explicación al tan inusual comportamiento que mantenía esa chica el 95% del tiempo… Una leve risita logro salir de sus labios acto que llamo la atención de una mirada fulminante por parte de Miku

M: Que?...- Alego ante aquel acto de burla. Solo se estaba maquillando era eso tan raro?. Tal vez las mujeres de esa aldea no tenían la educación necesaria como para saber que era arreglarse –

L: Ya llegamos

M: Ah… Entonces vamos de una vez por todas. No quiero perder mucho tiempo- Con un portazo cerro aquel auto esperando las indicaciones de aquella ojiazul-

L: Has estado alguna vez en algún acantilado?

M: Acandilado?

En vez de responder, Luka sonrió y le tendió la mano.

L: Vamos. Deja que te muestre algo que no sea un centro comercial.

Podía simplemente ignorar aquella invitación; algo que sabía lograría ser un punto para ella pero tanta curiosidad obligo a la chica dejar aquella defensiva y sin darse cuenta cuando y como, su mano termino sobre la aquella palma pálida. Podía decir que ese roce era áspero y un tanto fastidioso pero aquella piel era sumamente suave y no es que estuviera resaltando cualidades simplemente toda mujer por naturaleza poseía una cierta delicadeza. Sin previo aviso aquellos largos y fuertes dedos se cerraron sobre los suyos, ocasionándole un cálido hormigueo brazo arriba. Tal vez lo raro de la situación le creaba estúpidas fantasías... Nunca en su vida aquel contacto lograría hacerla sentir cómoda… Eso seria como poder contar las estrellas del cielo.

Instantes después, las chicas se acercaron al prominente acantilado rocoso, todo pareció indicar que la mayor pretendía adentrarse directamente en la tosca superficie de la roca. Para asombro de Miku, la llevó al interior de una estrecha grieta inteligentemente disimulada en la piedra, tan estrecha que tuvieron que avanzar de costado para poder recorrerla.

L: Con cuidado —Dijo Luka, moviéndose despacio—. En algunos lugares las rocas pueden estar afiladas.

Por el bien propio, Miku siguió su ejemplo, deteniéndose cuidadosamente sobre la arena apelmazada, evitando rozar contra la roca negra y escarpada. El aire en el estrecho pasadizo era frío y, cuanto más se adentraban en la grieta, menor era la intensidad de la luz. El sonido de las olas remitió hasta quedar reducido a un eco lejano. El pasadizo se ensanchó lo suficiente para permitirles caminar en fila de a uno, pero entonces fueron engullidos por una total oscuridad. Aunque Luka iba a no más de medio metro por delante de ella, Miku no podía verla. Era en ese preciso instante en el que agradecía no ser claustrofóbica ni ligofobica porque de ser lo contario de nuevo ese maquillaje se echaría a perder, aunque sentir unas leves gotas de sudor bañar su cuello era una mala señal….Aliviada noto que doblaban una esquina y, vislumbró ante ellas lo que parecía un pálido retazo de luz. Doblaron una segunda esquina y de pronto se encontró en una caverna circular de aproximadamente unos cuatro metros de diámetro. Un pálido halo de luz iluminaba débilmente la zona, obligándola a levantar aquellos azules ojos.

Un pequeño fragmento de cielo azul quedaba visible a través de una abertura rectangular en la piedra a muchos, muchos metros por encima de su cabeza.

M:¿Qué lugar es este? —Preguntó, dejando su cartera en el suelo y girando despacio sobre sí misma-

L: Uno de mis lugares predilectos. Lo descubrí por casualidad cuando era niña durante una de mis eternas exploraciones. La bauticé la Cueva de Cristal.

M: Por qué la Cueva de Cristal? No veo ningún cristal.

L: Eso es solo porque una nube tapa el sol. Pasa el dedo por la pared.

Un tanto extrañada por aquella petición, pasó ligeramente la yema de un dedo por la tosca superficie de la roca. Lukale tomó la mano y se la acercó a los labios.

L:Saborealo —Dijo con voz queda.

Una petición aún más peculiar. Sin embargo, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella, Miku se llevó a la lengua la yema del dedo.

M:Salado

Luka asintió.

L: Esta caverna se llena de agua con la marea alta… algo que descubrí por las malas y que casi no viví para contar. Pero es así durante la marea baja. Cuando el sol incide en los cristales de sal seca acumulados…-  
Su voz enmudeció en el momento en que un resplandeciente rayo de sol iluminó la cueva.

Contuvo una exclamación cuando de pronto las oscuras paredes destellaron en un mar de chispas de luz.

M: Es como estar rodeada de resplandecientes diamantes — Dijo, encantada y maravillada ante el espectáculo. De nuevo giró despacio sobre sí misma— Jamás había visto algo semejante. Es… deslumbrante.

L: Sí. Casi había olvidado hasta qué punto.

Un tanto mareada dejo de girar mientras por sorpresa suya quedo frente a aquella ojiazul quedando inmóvil ante aquel encuentro de miradas. El corazón le dio uno de esos ridículos vuelcos que parecía ejecutar cada vez que se encontraba junto a esta.

M: Supongo que vivió aquí muchas aventuras.- Solo visualizo a Luka negar con la cabeza-

L: Inconscientemente siempre venia a este lugar cuando me acordaba de mi familia. —Apoyó los hombros contra la pared y la miró con una enigmática expresión—Este lugar siempre fue mi paño de lagrimas

M: Y si es un lugar tan personal por que me trajiste aquí?- Cambio el rumbo de su mirada algo intimidada ante aquel peligroso semblante que provenía por parte de su compañera… Peligroso y tentador semblante para ser sincera. Su corazón en contra de su voluntad comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza contra el pecho que se maravilló de que el sonido no reverberara contra las deslumbrantes paredes-

L: Pensé que tal vez este lugar también lograría borrar las penas que te cause en el puente… No fue mi intensión hacerte llorar.  
Creo que me propase un poco

M: Y yo.. Se lo mucho que te afecta la ausencia de padres y aun así jugué con ello. Me siento de lo peor

L: No te preocupes. Después de todo yo no debí caer en ese juego…

M: Crees que soy una del montón… Que nunca valdré para nadie? – Odiaba volver a aquel estado melancólico, pero esas palabras aun marcaban su pecho, aun dolían. Era algo ilógico pues muchas personas se lo había dicho, mejor dicho muchos envidiosos había tratado de herirla con aquellas patrañas pero que viniera de la boca de aquella ojiazul sin saber el porque le dolió mas de lo habitual, logro desarmar todo su caparazón y de nuevo se encontraba llorando como hacia una hora atrás lo habia hecho-

L:Nada de eso... No, no te pongas asi– Siempre había sido mala para consolar y aun así se encontraba en aquella vergonzosa

situación. Sin saber que hacer exactamente, se ubico al lado de aquella ahora frágil chica mientras sus brazos buscaban reconfortar aquella herida que ella misma se había encargado de abrir- Eres una chica muy valiosa- Susurro buscando fortaleza en sus palabras-

M:Tu crees?... -Alzo su cabeza dejando ver aquellas mejillas totalmente rojas mientras la nariz se contagiaba un poco de tan escurridizo color-

L:Estoy plenamente segura…. Espero que aquel hombre con el que te vas a casar logre hacerte muy feliz… Mira que es muy afortunado por tener tan puro corazón

Y sin intención alguna aquellas mejillas comenzaron a arder, dejando aquel rojo tono en sus pómulos… Palabras, su sonrojo eran causa solo de palabras.. Como ya lo había dicho era muy mala para contenerse ante tan amables palabras o tan excitante voz?!... Rápidamente negó su cabeza un par de veces… Todo lo proveniente de esa chica era malo y le causaba nauseas como podía decir que esa voz le producía mas que un simple vuelco en el estomago… Tonterías… Eso era lo que se repetía mentalmente mientras buscaba crear una nueva pared de concreto… Tal vez así esa chica no lograría acercársele ni un metro más…-

L:Observó brillar el mar de destellos de luz alrededor de aquella chica, envolviéndola en lazos de chispas, y cualquier buena intención que pudiera haber albergado le abandonó en ese mismo instante. Parecía una princesa bañada en diamantes, con sus hermosos cabellos en glorioso desorden por obra del viento y esos labios carnosos brillando a la luz, tentándole como el canto de una sirena. Cuando apenas las separaba medio metro, logro visualizar aquel tan gracioso y tierno sonrojo... Sin poder evitarlo extendió el brazo y acaricio delicadamente uno de aquellos pómulos,los ojos de Miku se dilataron ligeramente, aunque no hizo ademán de detenerla. Por el contrario, se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, sin duda en un gesto inconsciente, aunque bastó para lanzar un torrente de calor líquido a la entrepierna suya. Demonios, y ahora se preguntaba desde cuando veía a aquella mimada rcon otros ojos?...-

Ok. Ok… Debía aclarar todo pensamiento No?... Eliminar los malos, resaltar los buenos… No podía estar sintiendo cosquillas por esa chica. Ella era su ex-esposa, bueno esposa pero eso que importaba…  
Su mirada recorrió todo el lugar. Odiaba pensarlo pero ese si que era un lugar mágico. Todo lo contrario a las citas usuales que mantenía con kaitio. Y como era posible que en medio día esa chica ya había arrasado a su prometido?!. Si, estaba comparándolos descaradamente. Y es que ella podía ser toda una chica de la alta sociedad pero seguía siendo eso; una chica... y toda chica es tonta en cuanto a los sueños de hadas... Toda chica desea encotrar a su principe azul asi; en un momento magico e insuperable. Ella deseaba a una persona que hiciera eso y muchas cosas más por ella, pero hasta el momento lkaito no había usado mínimamente su imaginación: y ahora se maldecía por siempre terminar emparejándose con chicos tan aburridos y monótonos… Acaso quería estar casada con un hombre con cero creatividad... y como seria compartir la cama con este!?… Siempre igual él arriba y ella abajo. Ok. Era hora de cambiar de pensamiento….

De nuevo su mirada choco con aquellos zafiros y rogo por mantener la calma pero el oxigeno se vio escaso obligándola a aumentar el ritmo de la respiración  
Sus manos inquietas se apoyaron contra Luka mientras erróneamente y marcando su perdición un cargado suspiro escapo de su boca chocando con aquel largo y algo provocativo cuello…

L:A duras penas logro reprimir el deseo primitivo y casi abrumador de atraerla bruscamente y devorarla, y se limitó a inclinar lentamente la cabeza hacia esos labios tentadores que se habían encargado de enredarle aun mas sus pensamientos. Tal vez solo así lograría descubrir si simplemente había imaginado lo maravilloso que habían sido esos labios en un pasado ya remoto.

Rozó con suavidad los labios de Miku con los suyos en una tentadora y susurrante caricia. -

No deseaba, se reusaba a seguir pero aun así un ahogado jadeo dejó escapar y con ello Luka volvió a acariciarle los labios con los suyos, tentador, buscando, saboreando. Su labio inferior era recorrido con aquella lengua y como si todo ello fuese una invitación, aceptó abriendo ligeramente la boca. Y obteniendo como respuesta un pequeño pero realmente estremecedor gemido el cual llego a sus sentidos…  
Sabia que estaba haciendo y aun así se sentía incapaz de detenerse… Era su príncipe azul shion kaito pero el deseo que recorría su cuerpo en ese preciso instante la hacia dudar. Era o no era?... Acaso Luka como bruja malvada se estaba encargando de arruinar su final feliz en aquel cuento… O era ella una simple regalada que no lograba contenerse en momentos de calentura aunque su futuro esposo la esperara feliz en su hogar..?!


	7. Chapter 7

Vocabulario No. 7

Pajarito (Organo sexual del hombre)

Happy tree friends (Dibujos... Quien no sepa que animados son.. Por Dios... Se ha perdido de lo mejor...Que no se note que me encanta...:D)

CAP. 7

QUE NO VENGAN LOS DUENDECILLOS

El deseo la abrasó con la intensidad de una llamarada y, como la última vez que había estrechado a esa mujer en sus brazos y la había besado, perdió toda noción del tiempo y del espacio. No había nada más que ella, el apetitoso sabor de esa boca sedosa, el erótico roce de sus labios, el satén de sus cabellos deslizándose entre sus dedos, el delicado aroma a rosas que desprendía su piel, el lujurioso contacto de su piel … la excitante sensación de sus manos deslizándose arriba y abajo por su espalda.

Maldición, Luka se sentía liberada. Desesperada. En cierto modo, eso le habría horrorizado si hubiera tenido algún control sobre su reacción ante ella. La última vez que la había tenido entre sus brazos, había sido perfectamente consciente de que aquello seria la despedida. Y aun así se encontraba de nuevo en aquella abrumadora situación…

Tirando de ella hacia su cuerpo, retrocedió unos pasos hasta que sus hombros golpearon contra la pared. Con un profundo gemido, separó las piernas, plantó firmemente los pies en la arena y la encajó contra el ángulo de sus muslos.

Perdida… Luka estaba total y absolutamente perdida. No había conocido a ninguna mujer que le hiciera sentirse de ese modo, como encontrar un sabor semejante?!. Aun así, no se trataba únicamente de cómo Miku encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos ni de su delicioso sabor lo que le afectaba de forma tan intensa. Era también la ardiente respuesta de ella a su beso, a su contacto. No pudo sino poner en duda sus posibilidades de resistirse a los encantos que para su pesar la peliaqua poseía.

Miku dejó escapar un gemido y se movió inquieta contra ella, y junto a ello sus manos deambularon por su espalda hasta cubrir la tentadora curva de sus nalgas. La colocó entonces con mayor firmeza contra ella y despacio unieron sus pelvis frotándose mutuamente. Lo tan mojada que estaba le hizo saber entonces que corría un peligro real de perder el control. Desesperada por calmar el ritmo de las cosas antes de desprestigiarse como no lo había hecho desde que era una chiquilla, aunque a la vez incapaz de poner freno a esa locura, logró encontrar la fortaleza para abandonar las delicias sedosas de la boca de Miku y deslizar los labios por su suave mejilla primero, y por la línea del mentón después.

Sin embargo, no encontró en ello ningún alivio, pues la piel de esta embotó sus sentidos con la esquiva fragancia de las rosas. Pasó la punta de la lengua por la delicada concha de la oreja de la joven, absorbiendo su brusco jadeo, que no tardó en fundirse en un ronco gemido cuando sus dientes mordisquearon el lóbulo con suavidad. Le rozó la piel sensible oculta tras la oreja, y Miku arqueó el cuello para permitirle mejor acceso al tiempo que sus manos se posaban sobre sus pechos sintiendo los erectos pezones para así acariciarlos ligeramente causándole a Luka una deliciosa sensación. Al instante la ojiazul rozó con la lengua el palpitante hueco situado en la base del cuello, absorbiendo el frenético palpitar.

"Basta"… Tenía que detenerse… pero todo pensamiento desganadamente racional que hubiera podido albergar se desvaneció cuando ella cerró las palmas para a si aprisionar los senos de Luka robándole un gemido de su boca mientras decía.

—Besame —Le Susurró contra su boca. Más que una súplica fue una orden, pero una orden preñada de impaciencia. -

Si Luka hubiera sido capaz de ello, se habría reído ante una orden tan autocrática como aquella, si tan solo esa palabra hubiese sido nombrada años atrás. En aquel entonces, no se había negado a cumplirla, y estaba plenamente segura de que tampoco podría negarse en ese momento.

Las bocas de ambas se fundieron en un beso profundo y exuberante, al tiempo que la lengua de la mayor acariciaba en clara imitación del acto que su cuerpo anhelaba compartir con ella. Una avidez salvaje, comparable a nada de lo que había experimentado hasta entonces, le recorrió sus venas. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Miku para cubrirle luego los pechos. El turgente pezón le rozó la mano a través de la tela del vestido … una tela que sin duda tenía que desaparecer.

Luka deslizó aquel cuello de tela, entonces los dedos por los satinados promontorios de sus inflamados pechos. Maldición, qué suavidad.

La cálida piel de Miku tembló bajo sus manos, y sus dedos se introdujeron bajo el borde del cuerpo del vestido.

Miku se retiró hacia atrás, interrumpiendo el beso.

-¿Qué… haces? —Jadeó contra sus labios.

¿Preguntas? ¿Esperaba que fuera capaz de responder sus preguntas? Los dedos de Luka le acariciaron el pezón y dejó escapar un gemido.

M: ¿Qué hace?

Luka tuvo que tragar saliva para encontrarse la voz.

L: Me parece obvio.

Por toda respuesta, Miku le propinó un empujón, se deshizo de su abrazo y retrocedió varios pasos. Jadeante, con el cabello revuelto y el vestido arrugado, arrebolada y con los labios húmedos e hinchados, parecía excitada como si acabara de separarse de los brazos de su amante. Hasta que su mirada azul logro enfrentar la zafiro claro. Entonces fue la personificación de la centelleante Furia a punto de fulminarle allí mismo con el poder del rayo.

M:Sí, es obvio —Dijo con unos ojos que escupían rabia al tiempo que se sujetaba la parte superior del vestido—. Que no se da cuenta que estoy comprometida….

Luka la miró fijamente, perpleja, durante varios segundos al tiempo que una sucesión de jadeos entrecortados escapaba de sus labios. Luego meneó la cabeza y rió.

L: Demonios. Lo que dices es tan lógico, ya comprendo el porque de tu enojo; digo casi le eres infiel a tu prometido con tu propia esposa… Que horror!.

MIku le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

M: Déjame corregirte… Casi le soy infiel a la persona que amo con un error del pasado- Inspiró hondo y se acomodo sus cabellos con sus manos todavía no demasiado firmes—. Sin embargo, y ya que lo menciona, desearía que me firmara de una vez por todas el maldito divorcio.

la ojiazul se dio un pequeño impulso para separarse de la pared y se acercó a ella.

Miku abrió expresivamente los ojos, aunque al instante siguiente irguió los hombros, alzó el mentón y se mantuvo firme. Cuando apenas les separaba medio metro, Luka alargó el brazo y acarició con suavidad la mejilla encendida de la joven con el anverso de los dedos.

L: Y que me das a cambio? …

M:- Si la señorita deseaba algo a cambio, claro que lo recibiría… - Con gran impulso su mano tomo firmeza y como lo deseaba esta termino chocando con aquella pálida mejilla- Considéralo mi adelanto – Estaba consiente que en su vida había tocado de esa manera a la ojiazul… Con rapidez se aparto de aquel cuerpo mientras mantenía sus cinco sentidos alertas.. Quizá terminaría convirtiéndose en la versión mujer de Hulk y lo que menos deseaba era ser ella la victima de su propio invento- Y bien... Firmaras o no?

L: - Como si aquella cachetada hubiese desencajado su rostro, su mano derecha comenzó a masajear el ahora vulnerable y adolorido pómulo… Rayos nunca pensó que tuviera una mano tan pesada y se lamento haber sido ella quien le otorgara el placer o la escusa perfecta para que se la plantase de forma directa y sin compasión alguna… Deseaba devolver tan bajo ataque pero tampoco era tan animal como para pegarle… Con eso ya sobrepasaría un límite sagrado- En el camino lo pensare- Agradeció a los cielos el lograr tragarse sus malas palabras; con paso firme se dirigió hacia aquella pequeña grieta dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible… -

M: Sabia que dirías algo así- Con apresurados pasos logro tomar lugar detrás de aquella chica mientras le seguía su caminar- Que se puede esperar de una tonta como tu- Susurro mientras aun seguia sumisa ante los recientes acontecimientos-

Estabilizo la velocidad del auto de forma segura, después de unos minutos de trayecto; el silencio fue roto por aquellos bufidos provenientes de su acompañante, quien sabe tal vez susurraba algún tipo de maleficio hacia ella; porque si de algo estaba segura era que esa chica no era más que una bruja. Era como el gato negro colado en su pacifica vida quien se encargaba de arruinar todo lo planeado, todos los momentos, toda su paz y armonía era destruida por ella… La bruja, el gato negro, el espejo roto... O lo que fuese esa tal Hatsune Miku.

Aun roja del coraje, porque tal tono rojizo no podía ser producto de sonrojo ni vergüenza… Volteo hacia quien conducía tal auto encontrándose con el perfil pálido serio y algo ida ; que acaso veía vacas volando en el camino como para que sus ojos solo se fijasen en la carretera. Pero por Dios; si eso era lo mejor... Aun no sabía con que cara volvería a retarla con la mirada… Ok si, estaba avergonzada y sentía que los nervios erizaban su piel… Pero quien no estaría así en su situación… Acabada de casi ser la victima sexual de esa chica; pero quien se creía para tratarla de esa manera, tocarla tan atrevidamente, besarle tan apasionadamente, mirarla de esa forma tan profunda y…. "Basta" Grito su subconsciente… No podía sentirse atraída hacia esta; existían más probabilidades de que un duende la secuestrara en la noche a que esa chica no le fuera del todo indiferente

Parqueo bruscamente el auto mientras sin minutos que perder salió del mismo. Necesitaba una ducha, un ritual vudú o lo que fuera para quitarle esa sensación en su cuerpo…

-Espera!

Aquella chillona voz estremeció su cuerpo y con algo de fastidio volteo hacia esta

L: Que?...

M: Se que mi presencia te agobia, se que me odias tanto como yo a ti- Se acerco sutilmente hacia esta, era hora de lanzar

una nueva carta- Tu y yo nunca lograremos convivir en paz ni un solo minuto. No te cansa verme la cara todos los días

L:- Le cansaba?... Esa era la pregunta que últimamente mataba aun más su cabeza- Pues…

M: Que te parece si terminamos con este juego… Vamos a tu oficina, toma una pluma, llénala de tinta y firma delicadamente

uno de los tantos documentos de divorcio que tienes bajo tu poder. Es lo mejor para las dos

L: Tu crees?

M: Se que tu estilo de vida choca con el mío, somos muy distintas y creo que si duro un día mas aquí nos terminaremos

matando… Meiko ya esta planeando amarrarte a las patas de la cama y violarte, Irina terminara destrozando tu casa con tu querido amigo… No quieres que tu vida vuelva a ser como antes?!… esa que se esfumo cuando llegue yo aquí

L:- Medito aquellas palabras por unos segundos. Pero a quien le mentía ya no quería ver más esa mirada acosadora por parte de Meiko ni mucho menos sentir sus manos inquietas… Tampoco deseaba que su casa se convirtiese en un Motel para sus amigos, compañeros o colados... Por Dios… Estaba cansada de esa situación. . . Tras unos breves se dirigió hacia su casa-

M: Que sucede?

L: Vamos a mi oficina- Sin interrumpir su caminar siguió su rumbo directo hacia su oficina en el segundo piso; y sin moros en

la costa; ósea Irina y Meiko quienes interrumpieran llego hasta esta-

M: Luka?- Llamo, necesitaba que le aclarecen que hacían ahí, no podían culparla de captar las cosas tan lentamente, pero su mirada se centro en los movimientos de la ojiazul quien se sentó tras el escritorio y saco uno de aquellos papeles que tan bien conocía… Inconscientemente una gran sonrisa se poso en su rostro borrando cualquier ceño fruncido. Estaba a leves segundo de ser una mujer libre... Bueno para después volverse a amarrar con Shion Kaito; claro que este si lo valía –

L:- Tomo el primer bolígrafo que encontró, tras chocar la tinta con aquella blanca hoja sin darse cuenta como y el porque su mano tembló levemente ocasionando que tal firma se arruinase- Diablos…

M: Que?- Se asomo a esta algo curiosa por aquel jadeo- Lo arruinaste-Se quejo tras notar aquella mancha-

L: No importa, tengo más… Tu me llenaste de estos papeles…- Saco otra copia vacía mientras de nuevo este chocaba con la primera inicial pero estaba vez permaneciendo inmóvil medito una y otra vez; de nuevo aquel vacío en su interior hacia que sus movimientos se entorpeciesen. Maldiciendo sentía que el corazón se le encogía y su vista se nublo levemente… Cerro los ojos rápidamente al sentir que estúpidamente unas cuantas lagrimas se colaban entre sus parpados…-

M: Que te sucede?- Algo confusa por la reacción de esta busco alguna conexión entre sus miradas pero aquella chica mantenía sus ojos oculto entre alguno que otro mechón rosaseo-

L:- Negó con la cabeza lentamente…. Borro todo mal pensamiento; porque el sentir pesadez al estar a breves minutos de separarse de Miku no era nada más que un mal sentimiento, pensamiento, pesadilla o lo que fuese… Rápidamente se estabilizo logrando recuperar todo el control- Nada- Sin pensarlo más de dos veces su mano por voluntad propia término aquel marcado sobre la raya. Listo. Era solo cuestión de minutos, ya estaban separadas. Así de fácil y aun así su corazón no dejaba de pesar. - Todo listo- Logro articular y de nuevo se vio en la obligación de controlar sus impulsos o lo que fuese ese sentimiento .

Y como si sus palabras fueran benditas para los oídos de la chica esta lo único que le falto fue tirar algún mueble por la ventana; la vio sonreír, brindar bendiciones, agradecer y hasta aplaudir tal hecho. Acaso era tan malo estar con ella?!... Busco no responder tal pregunta pues de nuevo aquel pesado sentimiento se apoderaba de su interior ocasionándole un mal sabor en la boca; tal vez algo de amargura o rabia… Esperen era celos lo que sentía?!.-

M: Luka! Luka!- Grito exasperada buscando de alguna u otra forma arrancarle ese papel a la chica. Lo necesitaba tener bajo sus manos para sentir la calidez de estar de nuevo Soltera y a la orden. .. Ok, no a la orden pero si solterita por lo menos hasta el día siguiente-

L: Que paso?

M: Podrías- Su mirada se poso en aquellos documentos- Tu sabes. Dame esos malditos papeles ya…

L: Tranquila- Le ofreció aquellos documentos -

M: Gracias….Eh. .. Gracias?!- Halo más fuerte tales papeles pero estos también eran sujetados por el otro extremo evitando

que llegaran a sus manos totalmente- Que te pasa? suéltalos Ya!

L: Lo hare pero te hace falta algo- Su mano libre se estiro esperando que Miku le devolviese lo que por derecho era suyo-

M: Que?!

L: Devuélveme el anillo de compromiso

M: El…. Anillo?- Por inercia su mirada bajo hasta su mano donde la única argolla que poseía era la su actual compromiso, ese que poseia aquel tentador diamante que cualquier ladron desearia tener, y aquella aurola de oro. Dios su anillo era Divino!. Y volviendo al tema...-

L: Que esperas?

H: Ahh no lo tengo aquí!- Aquí, ni allí ni en ningún lugar que recordara… Donde diablos había dejado tal anillo?!. Y era en

esos momentos donde maldecía su mente de pollito siempre tan olvidadiza… Y ahora que hacia?!-

L: Si no hay anillo, no hay divorcio- Tomo con fuerza los papeles dejándolos exclusivamente en su poder-

M: Pero?!..- Diablos, tan poco había durado su libertad?.. No, no podía dejar eso así!- Para que necesitas el anillo. Si es por

dinero dime cuanto, estoy dispuesta a dar la suma que desees-

L: Por Dios!. Cuando entenderás que no todo el mundo se desvive por dinero.. O por lo menos yo no. Esas argollas son el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre. A si que si me permites… - Su mano se elevo aun mas quedando prácticamente debajo de la nariz de Miku quien se veía algo pensativa. Por lo menos si pensaba-

M: Yo….- Tenia que aclarar sus pensamientos. Donde podría haberla dejado… ¿!. Y es que ni recordaba como iba vestida la ultima vez que se vieron como podía recordar donde había dejado tan pequeño e insignificante joya… - Yo…

L: Cuando logres aclarar tus pensamientos hablamos Miku. Por el momento siéntete orgullosa de seguir siendo Hatsune Miku de Megurine o debería decir Megurine Miku…- Y como si aquella estupefacta cara por parte de su compañera fuera un trofeo sus ánimos subieron hasta el cielo. A quien le mentía; le encantaba poner patas arriba los planes de Miku eso era como verse una excelente pelicula de comedia, siempre con aquel tonto que cae en los juegos; si esa era Miku.

Tomo aquellos documentos y los guardo de nuevo en su escritorio- Hasta mañana Miku- Partió de aquella oficina no sin antes guardar con llave aquellos documentos. Tras cerrar la puerta logro escuchar algunos gritos por parte de la chica, Dios como le encantaba verla sufrir. Acaso eso era raro?!. Restándole importancia partió hasta su habitación-

Un gemido bajo y suave cortó su caminar

—Oooooooh.

Frunció el ceño. Mientras se preguntaba que diablos estaba pasando!

—Aaaaahhhh.

El ceño se ahondó. Fuera lo que fuere, sonaba…

—Oooooooh. Sí. Mmmmmm…

Humano.

—Hmmmmmmm… ohhhhhh… cielossssss…

Y femenino.

—Sí, ohhhh… es increíble…

Y sexualmente especifica.. A Irina. Diablos ya hasta reconocía sus gemidos...!. Eso si que era raro

—Ohhh Dios... Dios miooo!

Alzo la cabeza y clavó la vista en aquella puerta que muy bien conocía…

—Ohhhh, uowwww…

Su habitación.

—Eres taaaaaaaan… aaaaaaah… bueno…

Ok, aun no se acordaba desde cuando esa habitación se había vuelto en un Motel para Irina y su grandioso amigo… Pero ahora se daba cuenta que había sido una estúpida hasta el momento por no sacar provecho de dicha situación, tal vez una pequeña renta lograría pagar los daños en su habitación… Definitivamente haría eso; pero después, hoy su humor no era el mejor y lo mínimo que exigía era un espacio privado... Espacio que recuperaría Ya.

Como si estuviesen padeciendo un terremoto, Luka entro a su habitación, claro esta, realizando un gran alboroto; uno que lograra como mínimo llamar la atención de ese par. Sin embargo pudiese entrar con un tiro en el pecho estos no dejarían su faena por ella….

cof cof ….cof cof . cof cof

Dios podía salírsele el pulmón con tanta tos simulada, mas ella seguía siendo ignorada…. Eso ya era el colmo….Tomando aquel florero y con tres grandes zancadas alcanzo su lecho… Sin pensarlo más de dos veces dicha agua la cual se encargaba de darle vida a sus flores cayo entre las sabanas logrando mojar al par

-ohh Dios mío esta lloviendo

Grito improvisadamente su amigo.

L: No imbécil… Como va a llover dentro de una casa….

-Luka?- Tras notar la presencia de su amiga se cubrió rápidamente- Que haces aquí tan temprano?

L: Y desde cuando tengo horario para entrar a mi habitación?

-Ohh tranquila igual no me demorare mucho

L: Claro que no te demoraras- Tomo las sabanas de este quien cubría su parte inferior, logrando halarla dejando a este de nuevo como Dios lo había traído al mundo-

-Luka!. Que haces- Con sus manos se cubrió algo incomodo-

L: Te me largas Renji!. ADIOS!- Empujo a este hasta sacarlo de dicha habitación-

-Espera Luka… Estoy desnudo

L: Me importa un pepino….- Siguió empujando al chico hasta recorrer casi toda la casa no sin antes toparse en el living a la calenturienta de Meiko quien con desesperación busco una cámara para grabar tal momento, acto inútil pues antes de habar capturado siquiera una foto tal rubio ya se encontraba fuera de su alcance-

R: Amiga, pero mi ropa

L: LARGATE!- Con su mensaje dado, este chico llego hasta su camioneta y partió. Una nueva tarea para el día siguiente seria llevarle dicha ropa hasta su lugar de trabajo-

Me: Por que Luka.. Por que?!- Pataleaba mientras perseguía a esta por las escaleras-

L: Puedo saber de que te estas quejando?

Me: Pues es injusto no me dejaste ni tomarle una fotico a su pajarito… Eres muy mala

L: …. Dios mio. Por que yo!-Se quejo, preocupada por su cabeza pues esta amenazaba con terminar explotando de la peor forma, quedándole los happy tree friends en pañales -

M: Si quieres paz. Puedes darme ese estúpido papel y ya- Se añadió a estas dos tras notar a la ojiazul llegar al pasillo-

L: Cuando tengas mi anillo, hablamos- Buscaba ignorar al par de chicas, una quejándose por dicho "Pajarito"; Que si seguía con eso de seguro se lo regalaría al día siguiente en una caja con moñito… Mientras la peliaqua por su parte seguía llorando por tal papel; cosa que no obtendría. No hasta no tener su anillo bajo su poder-

I: Se puede saber que fue eso?

L: Y para el colmo ahora era Irina quien se le unía al combo para atacarla y realizarle reclamos que ni de su madre tuvo algún día que escuchar, claro que prácticamente había sido huérfana pero... En fin-

I: Vamos Luka, lo sacaste cuando estaba a punto de...

L: No quiero escuchar eso Irina…-Se tapo los oído, acto inútil pues aun escuchaba los murmullos de tres brujas.. Porque eso eran esas chicas… "Mi Divorcio"… "Mi Renji"… "Mi pajarito".. Al Diablo con todo eso- YA BASTA… CALLENSEN TODAS- Sin esperar otro baldado de quejas les cerro la puerta de su habitación en la cara.. Uff. Como deseaba que con aquello lograra arruinar más de un par de narices, entonces las chicas se irían de su casa directo a un hospital. Quizá a realizarse una cirugía plástica… Huy No... Error, porque después volverían y esta vez seria ella quien tendría que ser la enfermera... No… Eso seria como pagar por todos su pecados. Pero acaso no lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento… Eso era. Dios la estaba haciendo pagar por sus pecados!.-

I: Ohh Miku. Todo esto es tú culpa. Estaba pasándola tan bien con mi Renji!

Me: Puff

I: Si, escuchaste bien Meiko es mi Renji. Ni se te ocurra meterle mano…

M: Bueno chicas estoy algo cansada mañana hablamos

I: No, Miku dinos ahora que le hiciste para que llegara así.

Me: Mi prima tiene razón, a Luka lo único que le falto fue pegarnos…

M: Que, no esto... Nosotras no hicimos nada ¡!

Error. Si, era muy mala para mentir cuando le hacían preguntas tan directas.. Y ver aquellas miradas de complicidad entre sus amigas era como su perdición.. Al parecer sospechaban de algo.. Pero si nada había pasado!. Ah claro; y ella era Britney Spears… Dios!. Rápidamente partió a su habitación mientras escuchaba un par de gritos por parte de sus amigas… Sin importarle nada, acelero el paso encerrándose con llave en tal cuarto. Ese seria su refugio; hasta que lograra ingeniarse un par de buenas mentirillas… Sin embargo tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar… Necesitaba descansar… Pero por si las moscas dormiría con la luz prendida no desea a ningún duendecillo colado en su cama.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vocabulario No. 8 **  
Videoso (Algo de baja reputación)  
Bancas (Los asientos de las iglesias)  
Empalagosa (Personas muy amorosa; pero en exageración)  
Cilantro (Hierba que se come)  
Mañas (Malas costumbres)  
Corazonada (Un presentimiento)

**CAP.8  
LA MALDICIÓN DE LA ARGOLLA**

Todos sus sentidos alertas… Miraba en toda dirección mientras caminaba casi de puntitas; ahora entendía que sus clases de ballet no fuero después de todo una perdida de tiempo. Tras escuchar una puerta lateral abrirse dio una ágil voltereta evitando ser descubierta por la chica de cabellos cortos que recién había salido de dicha habitación, respiro profundo tras notar que esta a duras penas y lograba mantenerse en pie, con todo su cabello desaliñado y un gran bostezo dicha chica partió hacia la primera planta de la casa… Dejándola de nuevo con un solo objetivo… _"Tomar los papeles del divorcio"._ Asomo su cabeza por tal pasillo; todo vacio… Era ahora o nunca... De nuevo se vio atravesando rápidamente este lugar y con ello dejando el peligro de que cualquier trampa lograra atraparle, y por trampa se refería a que Irina asomara sus narices. Miro su reloj contabilizando el tiempo que tendría libre… Ok, Luka había partido de la casa a eso de las 8 de la mañana, casi siempre se demoraba dos horas en volver y si ella se había gastado una hora arreglándose… Todo le decía que le quedaban precisamente 58 minutos para ingeniárselas y tomar tales papales...

Uno...  
Dos…  
Tres.

Y entro a dicha oficina.  
Dio varios pasos cerciorándose de encontrarse sola…  
Y tal como lo había planeado se encontraba segura en el centro de dicha habitación, con herramientas para abrir el cajón con llave y tiempo de sobra para intentarlo cuantas veces fuera.  
Definitivamente sus padres si la habían hecho con ganas, pues no solo había salido con una belleza envidiable sino con una gran inteligencia…

Se acerco hasta tal escritorio mientras de un pequeño bolso sacaba lo que a simple vista se veía como un Kit... Tras abrirlo; su vista se topo con las herramientas necesarias para quitarle dicho seguro al cajón… Si, era un Kit de maquillaje  
Que?!... Antes de que se le burlaran solo tenían que esperar, tomo una de las más delgadas pinzas que poseía para su dorado cabello. Con dolor de malgastar dicho objeto lo doblo totalmente logrando obtener la forma correcta; como tantas veces Robín, uno de sus ex –novios le había enseñado… Y para que?!.. Simple ese fue el novio mas rebelde que tuvo, aunque su padre le decía que era un ladrón. No entendía el porque de ello, si, le gustaba abrir puertas, autos y todas esas cosas con dichas pinzas... Pero eso no lo hacia ladrón o si?.. Bueno si, un poco… Y eso que también le gustaba el trago y alguna que otra droga… ; gracias a Dios eso nunca lo supo su padre, ni su madre quien en esa temporada estaba empeñada en conseguirle citas con chicos que para ella eran apropiados; quienes no se cansaban de vestir de gala en cada cita..Puff. Inadaptados!.  
Le dolió tanto tener que separase del tal chico, pero es que esperar a que Robín saliera cuatro años mas tarde de la cárcel... eso ya era mucha abstinencia... Sumándole que el mundo esta lleno de Chicos guapos, exquisitos, Ricos... No, simplemente no pudo cumplir con tal promesa…

Dejando a un lado su pasado... Tomo entre sus manos tal pinza mientras la incorporaba a la herradura…Un movimiento para allí, el otro para arriba, uno mas abajo, un leve clic, un empuje y **CHAN**... **CHAN**…**!**. Allí estaba frente a sus ojos lo aprendido con su experiencia amorosa.

Lentamente abrió tan maravilloso cajón; esa era la gloria, poco a poco este comenzó a mostrar todo en su interior... Todo!... Un libro, Unas estúpidas carpetas, unas cuantas hojas sueltas y… Una nota?...

Si una nota hecha con la pura caligrafía de Megurine…

Buen Día Miku…

Conozco lo explosiva que suele ser tu cabeza. Y un cajón no seria obstáculo para ti, así que por seguridad decidí llevarme los papeles…

Sin anillo no hay divorcio…

PD  
Te recomiendo que comiences a vestirte de pirata; pues lo que debes que hacer es buscar mí argolla.

Adiós.

Y ahora que hacia…!  
Siempre tan mala para jugar limpio…  
**Y AHORA QUE HACIA!**!  
Diablos se sentía tan burlada…. y siempre que caía en la frustración le daba Hipo… **Oh NO**… Allí estaba, su garganta no dejaba de realizar aquel molesto ruido _"Hip" "Hip"_… Se tapo la boca por instinto pero tal ruido se empeñaba en arruinar su humor… Ahhh al Diablo con ello; ahora tenia que buscar un anillo que siquiera se acordaba que forma tenía...

Pero entonces unas fuertes carcajadas lograron sacarla de casilla. Claro ella preocupada y las otras riendo de lo lindo… Con un portazo cerro dicha oficina saliendo directo hacia la planta baja; y siguiendo el rastro de las risas llego hasta el living donde sus amigas miraban un video…. Pero de que?

M: Que están haciendo?

I: Jjaja recordando viejos tiempos

Era su imaginación o eso sonaba a burla... Claro que si, su mejor amiga estaba usando un tono sarcástico con ella. Y fue por tal detalle que la curiosidad la invadió y decidió verificar de qué recuerdos hablaba dicha bruja, quería decir su amiga… Quedando tras el mueble principal logro visualizarse en la pantalla… Y que era eso?... Si, pudo detallarse mas joven y …. Y ya recordaba ese video; pero como Rayos se atrevían a pisotear el poco orgullo que le quedaba…

M: Quiten eso ¿!- Se lanzo contra Meiko quien tenia el control en su mano, error pues esta tras notar el peligro simplemente la empujo dejándola esta vez con su trasero adolorido sobre la alfombra y a menor distancia de tal pantalla, de tal video, del único recuerdo existente sobre su boda; una locura que debía aceptarlo, ella misma había incitado

Y a quien demonios se le había ocurrido grabar tal fatalidad… Con aquel llamado sus ojos se centraron en aquellas escenas nada prestigiosas donde era ella la que mas Show hacia… La mas borracha… La que minutos antes de decir el _"Si acepto" _se vomito encima de dicho o supuesto sacerdote… Sacerdote de pacotilla, porque díganle... Que sacerdote casa a dos mujeres!... Mismo sexo, sumándole que sus sentidos estaban por el piso… Maldito hombre, si se lo topaba... Que tuviese cuidado; corría riesgo de terminar en un lago lleno de cocodrilos o sanguijuelas; tenia deseos de verlo retorcerse bajo sus pies y entonces en el preciso instante en que él; con su viejita y temblorosa voz le dijera _"Niña, hermana… Ayuda"_. Ella se reiría y le botaría en la cara dicho video…

-…. _Vamos mi Luna_…

Se auto escucho tras aquella pantalla logrando que un leve sonrojo se asomara en ella._"Luna?!"_ y desde cuando había sido tan cursi y tan aniñada… Dios, definitivamente debía realizar una Nota muy importante _"No beber, no si quieres seguir siendo la mujer mas deseada del mundo; quien esta muy por encima de dichos pretendientes"_

Me: Vamos mi Luna lunera !. Uuuu- Busco resaltar tal frase con su tan singular tono burlón, ese que haría de Miku un volcán- No pensé que fueras tan cariñosa amiga

M: Cállate Meiko… Si es que aun te queda instinto de supervivencia- Amenazo sumergida mas que en la rabia, en su propia vergüenza…-

Y fueron las escenas de aquella pantalla la que le hicieron recordar y hacer remembranzas de su situación actual… Si, había sido ella misma la culpable de ahora estar en tan asfixiante situación… Ella había querido casarse, pero por que?... Mucho Sake!?, Acaso había bebido trago adulterado?! Había consumido alguna Droga alucinógena?!... **QUE!**

_La copa llego a su boca sin pensarlo dos veces... Llevaba casi tres botellas enteras... Y ella solita!. Orgullosa?... un poco, pero no podía negar que el mundo ya comenzaba a dar vueltas. Diablos…. Y ella que quería durar sobria hasta el amanecer…  
Miro a su alrededor por breves minutos un montón de caras antes conocidas y ahora ni de sus nombre se acordaba... Claro a excepción de tan peculiar chica quien le brindaba una amplia sonrisa; al principio y porque no decirlo, algo fastidioso tal amable gesto y con el tiempo ummm sentía que era lo más de cálido… Dios! Si, estaba ebria…  
De nuevo su copa estaba llena, uno dos y tres segundos le bastaron para que esta terminara en su garganta, lentamente caía hasta el centro de su estomago o donde terminase…._

_Un leve sabor agrio y al mismo tiempo dulzón en la garganta, una cálida sonrisa, un mundo girando bajo sus pies y la mejor idea del mundo_

_M: CASEMONOS! – Grito con euforia mientras se colgaba en el cuello de dicha futura esposa, marida o en lo que se convirtiese-_

_L: QUE?!...-Se tambaleo por varios segundos gracias a aquel peso demás-_

_M: Ahhh Seré tu esposa!-Y sin permitir mas objeción a su tan maravillosa idea sus labios sellaron tal fantasía logrando callar así a la ojiazul... Un beso con esencia a alcohol, y que aun así seguía siendo un beso suave y…. Un no se que; Raro - _

Me: Espera, esa de atrás eres tu?- Le pregunto a su prima quien en años anteriores mantenía el cabello corto-

I: Mmmm… Si, no lo había notado!- Se acerco mas a la pantalla, y efectivamente era ella junto a aquel exquisito bocadillo; bueno rubio o amigo de Luka. En fin era el mismo chico… - Oh.. No lo puedo creer yo soy la madrina de este matrimonio- Dio leves palmadas ganándose una mirada venenosa por parte de esos ojos amatistas-

Me: Jjaja mira tu cara Miku… Estas a punto de caerte… Dime veías elefantes rosados?- Se burlo hasta mas no poder, mientras la risa ya le ocasionaba un leve dolor en su estomago-

M: Elefantes?... No seas boba….- No había visto elefantes pero si un Simón Bolívar felicitándola por su futura unión... Que=? Como culparla si minutos atrás cometer esa locura había bebido hasta por los codos-

Y fue así como un videoso video logro enterrar su orgullo varios metros bajo tierra. Y no es que estuviese exagerando…Con cada minuto ese video empeoraba y la marcaba aun mas…  
Allí se reflejaba una clara señal de reflexión... Con esa prueba en mano muchos le dirían **NO**al trago.

Primero ella había casi arrastrado a su _"Luna" _hasta dicho altar, el cura se había negado a casarlas pero entonces saco de su interior el _"Lo obtengo porque lo obtengo"_ y tras una larga pataleta logro doblegar a dicho anciano… Dentro del altar y algo sedienta busco agua cerca de una leve fuente, error, era agua bendita. Dios eso casi quema sus entrañas… Tan dañada estaba, que el agua le quemo?.. En fin una vez lista entre comillas para tal matrimonio llegaron Irina y Renji. Su salvación, pensó pero entonces estos solo habían traído dos argollas… Rayos las argollas; en ese par de minutos le hecho mucho ojo en detallar tales joyas…. En fin dichos chicos solo querían ser los testigos y terminaron sentándose en una de las bancas….  
Mientras el padre dictaba el discurso ella se tambaleaba a punto de empeorara la situación pues minutos tardíos termino arrodilla a los pies del cura mientras todo lo consumido como por arte de magia se le devolvía…. Vaya espectáculo, pero entonces fue cuando ella dejo de aparecer en la cámara; porque como ya lo había nombrado estaba expulsando ciertas sustancias… Fue en ese momento en que noto a Irina prácticamente violando a ese rubio… Que ¿violar?!... En realidad ese par se estaban manoseando en una iglesia. **BARBAROS PERVERTIDOS DE LA MADRE…**

I: Bésame amor mío!

Me: Claro que si mi Luna favorita… Solo espera, tengo que vomitar primero... Ppuaghhh! –Se agacho dramáticamente mientras buscaba imitar la acción de la oji azul … -

M: **YA CÁLLENSE**\- Les grito buscado finalizar aquella burla que minutos atrás habían iniciado sus supuestas amigas…. Pero fue el sonido de la puerta lo único que logro calmar a ese par-

I: Luka!- Saludo aun mas alegre de notar dicha presencia-

L: Ammm Hola Irina- Saludo a la tan entusiasmada chica –

Me: Mmm pero quien pidió pollo!-Se acerco hasta la recién llegada mientras la abrazaba de forma comprometedora-

L: Yo… Mmm- Logro zafarse y alejarse rápidamente de tal acosadora- Solo vengo por unos cuantos planos…-Huyo hasta la cocina en donde había olvidado dicho trabajo….

Ya con el trabajo en sus manos y dispuesta a perderse se giro rápidamente topándose con aquella aqua marina; cerca, extremadamente cerca a ella y como siempre recibiéndola no con un grato saludo, sino con tan característico seño fruncido; transmitiéndole todo el odio que ya conocía le tenia….-Rayos… - Se toco el pecho buscando tranquilizar su respiración- Me asústate. No te me acerque así me dará un paro cardiaco... – Y tal como lo imagino, ese comentario para la chica sonó a una indirecta llamada_ "Fealdad"_. Por dios esa chica solía malinterpretar todo-

M: Me dices Fea!... Te has mirado en un espejo... Ehh... Lo has hecho?!- Reclamo mientras le seguía el paso a esta quien se dirigía a la puerta trasera-

L: Yo no he dicho nada….

M: **A NO!**… ¿!...

Me: Mi amada Luna!- Se acerco hasta su prima de forma empalagosa- Si tu eres mi Luna yo que soy para ti?!

I: OH… Mi sol… Mi hermoso sol el que le da luz a mi vida- Y con ello, se abrazaron como un par de tórtolas-

L: Ahh, es bueno preguntar?- Extrañada se dirigió hasta la intensa Miku quien seguía con sus reclamos, mientras su vista estaba prendida en aquel ventanal dándole transparencia a tan extraña escena …-

M: No tiene caso- Negó con la cabeza un tanto irritada por tal burla. En especial porque se dio cuenta que la única afectada era ella… Cuando Luka también era burlada. Que no se daba cuanta de ello?.. O acaso no recordaba como ella la llamaba años atrás… - Eres una idiota!- Y de sus labios por inercia salió aquella queja. Como osaba en olvidarse de sus mimos…  
No... No... y No. Eso era inaceptable-

L: Y ahora que hice?...

M: Baka….-Refuto un poco notando a la chica partir al automóvil- A donde vas?

L: Yo si trabajo Miku…

M: Voy contigo.- Dijo, y mas que un permiso lo que salió de sus labios fue una afirmación . Le importaba poco como lo tomara Luka-

L: No espera... Otra vez?... –Cansada de ser custodiada-

M: Ahh prefiero pelear contigo que aguantarme a ese par… Creo que hoy fumaron cilantro

L: Ohh... Prefieres estar conmigo?- Ya dentro del auto la encaro un tanto divertida por aquel comentario-

M: Yo... No... Ósea… Ah cállate y conduce- Ordeno, típico en ella cuando su lengua se enredaba-

Y con el silencio reinando las chicas se alejaron de tal casa mientras se dirigían hacia el establecimiento laborar para Luka, quien Miku juraba seria el bar… O quizá la granja. Oh!. Rogaba porque no fuera la granja; esa mini falda que llevaba puesta no pasaría desapercibida por el pervertido perro, guardián de dicho lugar…

Ya en el centro de dicha aldea y con el semáforo en rojo su vista un tanto caprichosa busco a su nueva compañera por medio del espejo retrovisor, chica que permanecía con la vista prendida a la ventana; quizá perdida en aquellos profundos y sin sentidos pensamientos.. Si, la conocía y sabía que Miku divaga más de lo que hablaba. Y eso ya era mucho que decir... Detallo con libertad a esta….a quien pretendía mentirle cuando hasta un ciego lograba notar aquella singular belleza… Su rostro mostraba facciones un tanto angelicales e inocentes mientras su personalidad contraatacaba mostrando una chica con carácter y algo caprichosa… quien a pesar de poseer alguno que otro defecto seguía siendo tan…. Particular. Podía decirse que Miku era un tanto hermosa… En realidad era Muy hermosa….  
_"No caigas."_

L:… No caigas Luka- Se repitió aun sin notar que sus pensamientos habían hablado por si solos

M: Y dices que yo soy la chica rara?- Reto un tanto extrañada-

L: Ahh.. que no se pude hablar sola- Se defendió aun sintiéndose estúpida-

M: Pues… Supongo. . . Y dime que son esas cosas?- Señalo los pliegos de papel enrollado que se encontraban en los asientos traseros, cualquier conversación era mejor que volver a caer en el incomodo silencio-

L: Solo son planos

M: Planos… Y eso para que?

L: Ya lo veras- Y llegando a su destino estaciono el auto mientras como lo supuso Miku la seguía en toda acción… Ahora se preguntaba si seguiría siendo igual de acosada cuando le dieran ganas de ir al baño…?!-

Arquitecta. Y desde cuando Luka tenía profesión?!… Pero si ni se acordaba de que tenia esposa como iba a saber lo que esta ejercía como profesión…Sin nada más que hacer se sentó en una butaca mientras esperanzada esperaba que tal trabajo no durara mucho… Quizá fueron 75 minutos en los que sus nalgas se entumecieron… Ohh... Como odiaba estar sentada, eso no solo entumecía su parte trasera sino que con ello se le dormían las piernas... No!. Era un dolor tremendo despertarlas. Hasta había intentado hacerlo dibujando una cruz de saliva en cada muslo; truco de su abuelo, un viejo que le había enseñado varias mañas, mas ninguna le funcionaba, ahora comprendida todo el tiempo que perdió cuando apenas tenia 7 añitos y se sentaba a escuchar al progenitor de su padre, quien le encantaba llenarla de falsas fantasías, bobas ideas, y asquerosas mañas… Porque el tener que lamer su dedo y formar una cruz con esta; no eran mas que un acto asqueroso…

L: Miku?... **MIKU?**

M: Ahh que!- Exaltada alzo su mirada topándose con la ojiazul-

L: No estas cansada de estar sentada?

M: Algo

L: Demos una vuelta

M: Pero…. Ok, ok, te lo advierto si me unto los zapatos de barro tu los lavas

L: Solo quiero que te distraigas y ahora salgo a deber…

M: Bueno, bueno…. – Se levanto mientras pasaba de largo, sin embargo el notar que era la única que caminaba se vio en la obligación de voltear- Bueno no íbamos a dar un paseo!

L: Si, pero es por el otro lado

M: Vale, vale- Rápidamente llego hasta esta, evitando así alguna burla- Y que pretenden hacer en ese terreno?- Pregunto un tanto curiosa-

L: Un centro de ayuda

M: De ayuda?

L: Para los niños sin hogar…

M: Y como se logro el presupuesto

L: Yo trabajo para la junta comunal, de allí se toman casi todas las decisiones; el presupuesto he de obtenerse gracias a los aldeanos  
M: No sabia que ejercieras alguna profesión!- Comento con sinceridad-

L: Pues que mala esposa eres

M: No me culpes por eso, antes trabajabas en el bar….- Se defendió –

L: Si pero lo hacia para ahorrar el presupuesto de mi carrera. Aunque de vez en cuando tomo turnos allí…

M: Si ya lo note…

L: Pero y tu?- Llamando de nuevo la atención de dicha aquamarina- En que trabajas?

M: En lo de siempre

L: Sigues modelando?

M: Esa es mi vida…

L: Pero… Y la dinastía de tu familia, no es tu deber hacerte cargo de las empresas

M: Ja- Bufo divertida- Yo?… Seria un desperdicio que mi belleza se mantuviera  
encerrada en cuatro paredes llamada oficina… Yo no sirvo para eso y mis padres lo saben

L: Entonces…

M: Mi hermano mayor se encarga de eso- Siguió el camino como si nada pero tras notar la ausencia de Luka se vio en la obligación de preguntar- Que sucede?

L: Joder… Tienes hermanos?- Confundida miro a Miku buscando prueba de que lo dicho anteriormente había sido tan solo una broma-

M: Jjajaj y ahora quien es la peor esposa del mundo!- Se burlo un tanto divertida-

L: Ok, yo soy la peor esposa, pero nunca me lo contaste…

H: Le doy poca importancia a ese tema en realidad mi hermano es un hombre un tanto chocante y mi relación con el nunca fue buena… Lo de nosotros es solo intercambio de dinero, él se encarga de mantenerme las tarjetas de debito llenas y yo de vez en cuando le hago campaña a la empresa…

L: Eso quiere decir que no mantienes una buena relación con él

M: Puff poco me importa mantenerla- Comento y con ello otorgándole el poder al silencio. No cabía duda alguna, juntas eran la peor pareja con sentido común para la comunicación… Era eso o… posiblemente hablar de tal tema era un tanto incomodo, y eso, era el simple hecho que le hacia divagar aun mas... pero que presuntuosa podía llegar a ser su cabeza…- Te parece que esta mal la relación que manejamos con mi hermano?

L: .. Yo no suelo entender muy bien los conceptos de un núcleo familiar Miku, no podría decirte con exactitud que esta bien o no

M: En realidad creo que él me odia…

L: _"Como podría alguien odiarte"_ Quiso decir pero eso seria escupir obvias mentiras…- Los hermanos no se odian Miku- Comento esta vez logrando sonar creíble-

M: Siempre fui yo quien capto la total atención de mis padres… Era yo su niña preferida, su princesita- Comento recordando lo injusta que había sido al acaparar la total atención de sus progenitores, cuando en múltiples ocasiones su hermano también había necesitado de dicho – Sabes me prometí dejar de ser tan egoísta con él , sin embargo para cuando quise formar un buen lazo afectivo con mi hermano ya era tarde… Él definitivamente ya me odiaba

L: - Palabras nostálgicas fue lo que pronuncio Miku, algo extraño en ella, pues sabia perfectamente que la misma odiaba verse vulnerable frente a otra persona- Bueno nunca es tarde para intentarlo

M: Tu crees?.. Con solo decirte que ni ira a mi boda

L: Bueno pero quien iría a perder tiempo en una boda!

M: Lo vez!?... Acabas de dañar nuestro momento...Tu te haces odiar!- La acuso tras el anterior comentario-

L: Ok, ok... Soy una blasfemia de persona.. Contenta?!

M: Un tanto... En fin, Lo que quería decir es que por lo sucedido con mi hermano, prometí en un futuro ojala lejano; formar una familia con verdaderos valores, una en la cual exista todo lo que falto en la mía, igualdad, cariño, respeto y unión... Unión; eso en definitiva es lo mas importante...

L: Y así sera- La animo conociendo lo cariñosa que podía llegar a ser dicha chica cuando todo le nacía de corazón-

M: El anillo es el único recuerdo de tu familia verdad!?- Si… Solía ser un tanto masoquista y le faltaba un poco de intuición para saber decir las cosas, pero igual algo llamado corazonada le obligaba a prácticamente escupir su perdición. Porque si conocía bien la regla de Oro _"No conocer intimidades de tus enemigos" _ahora la estaba rompiendo como si nada… y eso era como cometer un Pecado… **PECADO**!- Luka...

L: Lo es… Por eso te lo pido a cambio del divorcio… -Sentencio un tanto dudosa pues la cara de culpa por parte de Miku logro hacerla flaquear... Te gusto la nota?- Pregunto buscando distraer un poco su mente-

M: Como?- Paro en seco mientras buscaba hacerse la desentendida –

L: Ohhh vamos, no lo tienes que negar. No soy tu madre reclamándote por un florero roto- Se burlo un poco ante tal acto-

M: Como diablos sabias que haría eso?!.-Reclamo enojada-

L: Algo me dice que harías lo que fuera para burlarte de mí y que mejor idea que robarme los papeles de divorcio

M:- Y como no odiarla, si, la misma Luka se hacia odiar…No solo le había robado la idea sino que le decía lenta con ello… Ja, cuando lograra obtener esos papeles seria su turno para restregárselo en la cara- … Cada ladrón juzga por su condición

L: Tienes razón, me declaro culpable ante tu acusación, pero…

M: Que?

L: Tienes algo que decir?

M: …. Como que?

L: No lo se, te noto extraña…

H: Puff lo que me faltaba, ahora eres adivina…- Se quejo, inconscientemente maldiciéndola por tener la razón, que si tenia algo?.. Claro que si. Y ahora como rayos hacia para recuperar un anillo que hasta el momento no tenia ni siquiera rastros de dicho objeto… Necesitaba hacer alguna sesión espiritista?!... No, eso seria inútil. No busca comunicarse con un muerto, solo necesita una argolla que podría simplemente reemplazar por una mil veces mejor, pero como hacerlo cuando el valor sentimental era lo que no podía superar o como frase típica; el dinero no podía comprar. Y era por eso que odiaba entablar conversaciones personales con esa chica pues de alguna u otra forma la hacia sentir culpable… **MALDITA SEA NO NECESITABA UN DISFRAZ DE PIRATA, REQUERÍA LA MISMÍSIMA AYUDA DE JACK SPARROW PARA ENCONTRAR ESE MALDITO ANILLO-**

Ameno: No iras- Dicto aquella varonil voz mientras como si nada seguía con su desayuno-

K: Pero.. Padre!

A: Dije que no!. Que pretendes hacer una vez estés en dicho lugar?

K: Estar con mi futura esposa, ella necesita de mi apoyo

Mikashi: Jum… Esa chica no te merece

K: Madre no hables así de Miku

M: Es la verdad hijo, no es mas que una…

K: Basta, no me vengas con que se quiere robar mi dinero, porque sabes perfectamente que su familia es mas adinerada que la de nosotros….

M: Chiflada. Quería buscar una adecuada palabra pero me fue imposible

K: Ustedes dos son imposibles… No les estoy pidiendo permiso, padre, madre. Iré y punto final. 


	9. Chapter 9

Vocabulario No.9  
Bombo  
(Ánimos o alientos para continuar con lo callado)  
mimos  
(Caricias de cariño o amor)  
Madrazos  
(Regaños, insultos.. Etc… )  
Coco  
(En este caso habla de su cabeza  
Chapuzon  
(Baño o simplemente mojarse)  
Entonadas  
(Como muchas de ustedes están después de beber varios tragos)  
Hasta la coronilla  
(Hasta prácticamente caer al suelo y no saber del mundo)

CAP. 9  
EL PAYASO

Aun su mirada seguía prendida en aquel espejo, un maldito espejo que reflejaba de ella su peor faceta. La de recién levantada... Dios, porque no podía ser hermosa las 24 horas ¿!... Ahh claro siempre debe existir una fuerza maligna que se encarga de hacerte la vida imposible. Remojo su cara mil veces mas aun ese tono pálido reinaba en sus mejillas mientras unas grandes ojeras dejaban al descubierto lo mal que había sido su noche. . .

Primero se la había pasado dando vueltas como una loca, de aquí para allá y de allá para aquí; hasta sus pompis habían sufrido la consecuencia de una de esas volteretas pues termino dándole la bienvenida el piso… En ese preciso instante maldijo a Megurine, era culpa de ella por no comprar camas amplias y por ser tan ecológica, que le costaba comprarse un ventilador para aquellas temporadas donde el calor asaba su hermosa piel.  
Cuando la brisa por fin estabilizo su cuerpo, era hora de dormir pero llego el segundo problema… Los recuerdos; que recuerdos!.. Mejor dicho la pesadilla, porque pensar sobre lo sucedido en el acantilado no era más que una tragedia… Se vio en la obligación de ducharse dos veces procurando borrar toda huella de las caricias dadas por la estúpida chica, pero entonces los besos tomaron uso de razón y le toco permanecer quince… QUINCE minutos cepillándose los dientes… Diablos; por lo menos había logrado hacer que estos tomaran brillo.  
Y es que aun no justifica el porque la había recordado tanto... Ni con Kaito gastaba tantas neuronas… Que recordase nunca había dormido pensando en el chico; bueno quizá la primera vez que lo conoció pues supo en seguida que ese era el chico que necesitaba en su bolsillo… Ehh quería decir su CORAZON… Porque él si era un caballero no como Megurine ; y entonces se vio esa noche insultando y maldiciendo a la ojiazul.  
Después de tanto ajetreo por decirlo así, el sueño comenzó a apaciguar todos sus sentidos, mientras los parpados cada vez se volvían mas pesados.  
Pero entonces Un loco Duendecillo se coló en su subconsciente, asustándola a tal punto que de un solo brindo se incorporo en la cama... No, no podía sentir dudas... Ese duende era como una maldición que la ligaba a Megurine ; "Solo desprecio" "solo desprecio" Se obligo a repetir tales palabras contraatacando aquella cálida sensación tras recordar a la chica… Entonces fue allí cuando tomo la almohada brindándole el papel de una Luka falsa y se vio golpeado, insultando y maldiciendo a la ojiazul.  
De nuevo recostada, sus ojos seguían prendidos en aquel techo de madera mientras sus manos jugaban nerviosamente, si, fue allí cuando supo que había entrado en colapso; siempre lo hacia cuando sufría de insomnio… y entonces tres dedos chocaron con una fina argolla… Su argolla de compromiso; y casi por inercia unos cuantos bufidos salieron de su boca tras recordar la perdida de tiempo buscando una argolla que muy probablemente años atrás había botado en el tren y que ahora no sabia que hacer para reemplazarla… Sin embargo esta vez no se escucharon insultos o maldiciones hacia la ojiazul... Esta vez quizá un inconsciente "Lo siento" salió de su garganta tras recordar que había botado lo que para dicha chica era el único recuerdo de su familia.

Si, lo sabía. Esa había sido una noche asquerosa, pero agradecía que el mañana hubiese tomado lugar rápidamente, por lo menos de día lograba distraerse rápidamente y su primer paso era realizar una replica para la argolla de Luka, pero como Rayos recordaría su aspecto.. Si tan solo tuviera la otra copia... Lastima, esta estaba en manos de susodicha chica… Igual no había de qué preocuparse tarde o temprano la obtendría... Por el momento lo primero era lo primero; Y eso era arreglarse para poder verse bonita, única, deseada… Brindarle honor a su nombre "Hatsune Miku "

HmMmmm  
Un débil jadeo fue lo que produjo su garganta mientras sentía manos ajenas rozar su piel, Dios, el calor corporal aumento a tal nivel que unas leves gotas de sudor se asomaron por su cuerpo… Y como era que había caído en tal situación?... Minutos atrás estaba en cama, durmiendo… Y que ella se acordase en ningún momento había salido de ella!

Rápidamente sus parpados se abrieron permitiéndole la visión total de la situación…

L: Ohh Dios mío!- Sus ojos se toparon con la chica de cabellos cortos, esa que días atrás había evitado a toda costa-

Me: Duermes como un angelito- Susurro de forma seductora mientras sus pulgares se encargaban de acariciar tan delirantes labios-

L:Una noche… Tan solo se le había olvidado cerrar dicha puerta con cerrojo una noche y mira con quien amanecía- Pero que?

Me: SsHHh.. Las palabras sobran querida

L:-Las palabras y la fuerza de voluntad... Por que Dios.!?.. Por que la tenías que dotar con su libido excesivamente sensible, diablos ¡!. Ahora se veía siendo acosada hasta tal punto que se estuvo en la obligación de retroceder lo máximo, lastimosamente, topándose con el espaldar de su propia cama-

Me:Luka vamos a jugar un poco- Cualquier acto que buscara distanciarlas seria inútil, por nada del mundo desaprovecharía la oportunidad que Dios le brindo, con felinos y sensuales gateos llego hasta dicha chica quien se veía un tanto alerta ante sus movimientos-

L: No... Meiko espera un momento- Detuvo a la chica quien parecía ser poseía por el mismísimo dios Dioniso –

Me:Nada de eso chiquita- Aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraba dicha chica, se sentó en el regazo de esta abrazándola de forma posesiva y a la vez seductora-

L:No me lo hagas mas difícil- Reconoció y hasta suplico buscando separarse de aquel cuerpo, acto al cual no le estaba colocando mucho empeño, para ser sincera… Era agradable la sensación de ese delgado cuerpo encima suyo, rozando su piel desnuda y siendo levemente acosada, podía sonar eso algo sadomasoquista pero la sensación de ser acorralada contra la pared le encantaba y hacia que poco a poco sus pantis comenzaran a mostrar tal deseo- Esto esta mal- Y como vil lobo feroz dejo escapar de sus labios tal lamento mientras sus manos contradecían su acto siendo ella misma quien le ayudaba a la de cabellos cortos a desaparecer la prenda superior…  
Y como si eso se tratase de un juego, su premio se vio reflejado en aquellos senos totalmente expuestos casi rogándole por ser tocados, masajeados, probados… Dios, que poco Fiel podía llegar a ser. "Fidelidad" Esa palabra era la que le hacia detener su impulso animal, su necesitad de poseer cuantas veces quisiera un cuerpo… Pero, un momento! …. Fidelidad a quien o a que?...  
Y fue en ese preciso instante en el que se sintió una total estúpida al guardar las ultimas semanas fidelidad, días en los que Miku había aparecido de la nada . Como si no hubiese sido ella quien la abandono, quien estaba comprometida con otro, quien… Quien no valía la pena respetar-

I: Buen Día Miku- Saludo con su típica sonrisa de recién Follada… Pero la pregunta era como y donde lo había hecho-

M:Días Irina….

I: Te sucede algo?. Te noto un tanto tensa y….

M: Y ..?- Se sentó frente a esta dándole bombo para terminar la frase olvidada-

I: Olvídalo

M:Duro varios instantes mirando a esta, sin embargo para que insistir en el tema… Un momento… Había mucha paz en el lugar no era así?. Y desde cuando ese sitio era tranquilo?... Hacia falta…. Umm, sin duda discutir con Luka; pero esta muy probablemente ya se había ido al trabajo, sin embargo aun con su ausencia siempre existía otra que arruinara la paz del momento.- Donde esta Meiko-chan?

I: Ahh…pues en la cama- Siguió como si nada su desayuno-

M:Veo…

I: De tu esposa- Complemento la palabras tras terminar su desayuno, y como si nada se dirigió hasta la cocina dejando que la Aqua marina captarla lo pronunciado-

M:No te entiendo, donde duerme Luka si es Meiko -chan quien ocupa su habitación?!

Uno  
Dos  
Tres  
Cuatro  
"!NO PUEDE SER!"  
Cinco…Fueron exactamente cinco segundos lo que le basto a la chica para captar el claro mensaje.

Y fue a paso apresurado que llego hasta las escaleras logrando casi volar las mismas... Unas dos y tres habitaciones se topo de anticipo.. Mas al final logro llegar a su destino… No sin antes haber llevado consigo algún arma de refuerzo. O bueno a lo que se le pudiese decir a aquella escoba

"ERES UNA PERVERTIDA MEGURINE !"  
Gritos y algunos que otros ruidos se escucharon desde la planta baja logrando percibir la forma tan alterada en la cual Miku había tomado tal noticia, la pregunta que se hacia era el por que de ello?...No era mas factible y conveniente para ella que sucediera tal hecho… Y no podía decir que todo era por amor y protección hacia su prima pues si de algo estaba segura es que seria capaz incluso de vender a sus amigas todo por obtener sus fines

Y allí se encontraban en silencio, mientras cada una se entretenía con su desayuno, bueno un tanto distraída si se encontraba Miku; quien de vez en cuando su mirada se entretenía con la presente ojiazul y casi por inercia una sonrisa salía de sus labios; no podía negarlo; se veía un tanto tierna sobándose la mejilla con aquel leve puchero… Y que por que se sobaba la mejilla?!. Sencillo; la muy zorra casi le fue infiel…. Eh... Error; quiso decir, la muy pervertida casi abusa sexualmente de su quería amiga Meiko -chan. Y como mínimo recibió uno de sus gratos mimos "ZAS". Una muy fuerte y placentera cachetada; pero que si estaba orgullosa?!.. Claro que SI, con solo decir que aun tal mejilla pálida mantenía al rojo vivo el golpe. Y que donde estaba la de cabellos cortos en este momento; a esa casi la manda para la gran Put&amp;/ Mier.$&amp;, sin embargo fue Irina quien se hiso cargo de esta sacándola de paseo, si como a un perro... Porque rayos, esa si que era una Perr_ sona muy particular

M:Deja de hacer esa cara- Comento como si nada pasara-

L:...Disculpa?!

M: No veo la razón de tu enojo

L: No estoy enojada

M: Lo estas

L:Que no- Insistió-

M:Te conozco y se que estas enojada

L:NO, NO Y NO… -Negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos y con ello revelaba aquella negación mimada-

Inconsciente una gran sonrisa salió de ella, y esta vez no por lograr ver a la perfección tan rosada mejilla. No, esta vez volver a ver esa faceta infantil por parte de Luka le hacia sentir algo que pensándolo bien no debería sentir… Sin embargo quien mas lo iba a saber sino ella y su conciencia¿!- Igual te lo mereces, como osas acostarte con mi amiga… Mi querida amiga-

L:Creo que ese querida te sonó un tanto reforzado

M: Ohh vamos, eres una pervertida

L:Fue ella- Se justifico- Estos días no ha hecho mas que acosarme pero quien recibe los madrazos soy Yo… Eh,.. Perfecto, AHORA SABES PORQUE PIENSO QUE ME ODIAS DIOS! –Reclamo a la nada -

M: Lo vez, después de todo si estas enojada-Concluyo un tanto divertida-

L:Te equivocas…Estoy es un tanto confundida

M:Como?

L:Sabes perfectamente que habría pasado si no hubieses metido tus narices en el asunto?

M:Fue precisamente esa la razón por la cual me metí

L: Y por eso mismo estoy confundida!

….

L:Algo me dice que no fue por proteger a tu amiguita que nos interrumpiste!. Dime Miku acaso tu estabas…

Intento cruzar sus dedos por debajo de la mesa rogando que no dijera la palabra mágica…..-

L:Celosa?!

M: Y eh ahí la dichosa palabra- Yo…

L:Tu?..

Toc-Toc

Salvada por la campana, así se sintió tras ser interrumpidas por la llegada de alguien a la casa... Quien será?... Solo vio partir a la ojiazul directo hasta dichosa puerta y como toda mujer posee un cierto nivel de "Curiosidad", rápidamente partió tras ella; siendo sorprendía por la persona a quien veía tras la puerta

-Buenos días

L:… Buenos días?!- Saludo un tanto confundida por aquel chico, sin duda alguien de la capital pues a todos en la aldea lograba diferenciarlos-

-Disculpa la molestia, estoy buscando a

H: Shion ?...

K- Se alegro al notar dicha peli aqua tras la otra mujer-

L:Quien eres tu?- Pregunto confundida-

M: Querido!- Cayo en los brazos de este tras saltar eufóricamente-

L: Querido?- Quiso alguna clara explicación y se lamento por aquello pues la obtuvo y de que manera… Era aquel chico quien besaba con total libertad a esta, mientras Miku felizmente le correspondía-

K: No sabes cuanto te extrañaba…- Hablo aun sosteniendo a su futura esposa-

M:Pues yo te extrañe el doble - Volvió a unir sus labios junto a los de este, deseando probar el amor que se tenían, sin duda alguna; o tal vez solo callando aquella mentirilla; extrañarlo?!, por Dios que bruja era... Habían sido días en los cuales este chico había sido expulsado de su cabeza…Sin embargo allí estaba de nuevo, besando a quien tanto amaba a… a… Su esposo. Eso era; con aquellos labios gruesos y varoniles, aunque unos delicados y suaves también podía llegar a ser fabulosos pero… O Rayos estaba comparando los besos de su chico con los de… Eso si era el colmo de su apetito ultrasexual-

L:Mmm Disculpen-Interrumpió el momento antes de ser ella la televidente exclusiva de algún video porno-

QUE!?  
Fue el grito que se escucho por parte de ambos

L: Sigo aquí, y aun estoy confundida

M:Que no es obvio, este es el hombre que tanto amo-Contesto con grandes aires-

K: Me presento, yo soy shion kaito el prometido de Miku , y tu eres?

L:Pero que inesperado encuentro, soy su esposa, Megurine Luka -

K: Asi que eres tu quien se gano a Miku primero?

L:Mmm Pues si hablamos de ella como un objeto, se podría decir que si. Pero tranquilo no le di mucho uso –Volteo hacia la chica quien se encontraba roja del coraje muy posiblemente creando mil formas de torturarla-

K: Jajaj tienes buen sentido del humor

M: Bueno basta de pláticas... Ven entra- Halo a este dentro de la casa, ubicándolo en el living- Me voy a arreglar, no me demorare- Rápidamente partió hacia su habitándose, deseando verse bonita para su chico…-

K: Bonita casa- Rompió el silencio tras notar la llegada de la peli rosa -

L: Bueno esta a tus ordenes- Contesto, sin siquiera saber si lo dicho tuviese una pizca de franqueza- Deseas algo de tomar?

K: Estoy bien gracias…

L:Y…. Dime que te trae por aquí?

K:Bueno por el tiempo que lleva Miku aquí, pensé que estaba secuestrada y vine a salvarla… Es broma- volvió a hablar tras no escuchar siquiera una leve carcajada- Extrañaba a Miku , así que solo vine a hacerle una pequeña visita, aunque lamentablemente el Lunes entro a trabajar

L:Y en que trabajas ?

K:Modelo, igual que Miku ... Fue así como la conocí

L:No cabe duda

K: No sabes lo entusiasmado que estoy por estar casado con ella, bueno sin ofender-Se disculpo al notar que con quien hablaba era precisamente la ex, de la misma-

L:No importa- En verdad no importaba?!...Si fuese eso cierto no tendría que porque apretar sus puños… Ni fingir aquella leve sonrisa. Diablos…Ese comentario si que le había dolido-

M/Ya esta- Bajo corriendo de las escaleras mas hermosa que nunca, dispuesta a dejar a mas de uno embobados entre esos su prometido…- Te gusta como me veo- Se dio la vuelta permitiendo que este lograra detallarla completamente-

K:Hermosa, como siempre- Recalco galantemente-

M: Bueno entonces vámonos

K:A donde?

M:Donde sea, solo me importa estar contigo-

Y tu dirás- Dijo tras estar ubicados en el auto- Donde quieres ir ?

Mmm…

Ya se!

A donde?

Tengo mucha hambre, vamos a comer algo

Genial- Susurro y maldijo a la vez… Por pocos minutos creyó que este la llevaría a un lugar mas emocionante sin embargo sus neuronas al parecer no daban para algo que no fuese comida… y estúpidos restaurantes-

Papito Rico- Le lanzo un beso a aquel rubio que se entretenía en atender una que otra mesa-

Mantén tu libido lejos de mi Chico…

Eso es injusto... Tuyo? Muéstrame el documento que de compra

No es necesario tener uno, después de todo. El solo me quiere a mí- Confeso orgullosa de tener a aquel chico babeando por ella-

Ja. Espera a que vea que es lo que tengo yo

INo, … Nada de eso. La primera en verlo fui yo, búscate a otro

No seas tacaña

Tacaña mis naguas. Te lo advierto, si no quieres amanecer calva deja de mirarlo como si fuera un pedazo de carne –Amenazo, así como muchas veces debía hacer para obtener lo que quería.. Y como siempre lo obtenía pues su prima gruño y tras ello dejo de mirar a su rubio-

Ja quien come sola, muere sola- Susurro mientras su vista cambiada de dirección logrando toparse para su sorpresa a alguien mejor que ese bombón.. a… A un ángel. Diablos esa chica… era como la manzana prohibida… - Luka ! – La llamo agitando felizmente su mano para lograr captar su atención-

Meiko- Saludo al pendiente de cualquier movimiento por parte de esta, quizá aun tenia ganas de terminar lo dejado a medias en las horas de la mañana- Que hacen aquí?

Yo recibiendo una amenaza por parte de Irina, Dice que si me le acerco a su chico terminara dejándome el coco con brillo. Puedes creerlo!

Mmm. En ese caso te recomiendo que te alejes de Renji

Y claro que lo hare, después de todo te tengo a ti- Le pico el ojo mientras mordía su labio inferior de forma seductora y a la vez perra-

Hablando de eso…

Shh hay viene… - Callo a las chicas mientras una gran sonrisa dejaba claro lo emocionada que se sentía tras la llegada del rubio- Hola Renji!

Ah... Hola preciosa- Saludo de forma varonil y a la vez galante- Luka ,  
Meiko- Termino de saludar a las presentes-

Terminaste tu turno?

Así es… Y… Que haremos?

Yo me muero por beber algo cerca de la playa

\- Entusiasmada aplaudió a su prima- Eso es… Trago, trago, trago-  
Acompaño la idea con una leve canción-

No chicos, yo no creo poder ir- Se disculpo inútilmente-

Nada de eso!. Tu?. Vamos!...

Luka sin ti nada será igual, además con unos tragos demás; podremos mmm hacer cosas muy, muy ricas

Es que no estoy de ánimos

Cualquier cosa es mejor que llegar a tu casa y escuchar los mil reclamos por parte de pio pio

Eso no es problema. Después de todo se fue con su prometido quien sabe  
a donde

Pues mejor aun!. No se diga más…

A la playa!- Festejo Irina

-Elizabeth… Elizabeth. Detente- El galán chico logro tomar entre sus brazos a la pelirroja chica-Por que corres?  
-Déjame Armando… Tú no me amas  
-No te amo?. Me he pasado las noches pensado en ti, deseando volverte a ver, sentir ese aroma a rosas- Este aspiro el delicioso aroma- Ese que me llena de fuerzas  
-Pero te vas a casar  
-Sabes bien que es mí deber cumplir el voto de mis padres, sin embargo. Sin ti no podre vivir  
-No me digas mentiras  
-No te quiero perder… Te quiero a mi lado. Dime Elizabeth. Me amas?

Claro que te amo- Miku Arremedo aquel tono de voz illeno de estúpido amor-

Shh Amor. No interrumpas- La callo mientras botaba directo a su boca un puño lleno de palomitas-

Genial. Estaba presenciando una escena de amor… PERO DE LO MAS CURSI DEL MUNDO. Que él la ama pero se tiene que casar con otra, que ella lo ama sin embargo es una sirvienta… Que fueron los padres de Armando los malvados que intentan separarlos… Que palomitas aquí, que gaseosa allá... Dios, para que pagar por una boleta a cine cuando en dos o tres años esa película muy probablemente ya la estén dando en algún programa Nacional. Si, kaito era un tanto fanático al cine y un romanticón… Es que ni una de terror se ha visto, ninguna película en la que los personajes se saquen las tripas mutuamente y terminen transmitiéndole las ganas de vomitar. Sonaba asqueroso pero esas películas si que valían la pena ver. Aunque… Las románticas no eran del todo malas; siempre terminaba imaginándose como la protagonista.. Como por ejemplo... Ella debería estar en ese lago mientras el chico de su vida le transmite su amor... Claro esta a su estilo; ósea sexualmente… Pero amor es amor!. Y el sexo es la mejor forma de expresarlo! .  
Un momento. Que se acordase eso ya lo había vivido y a su estilo!. Pero como era de suponerse no junto a su amado y aburridor prometido...

Espera…. No corras tan rápido

Mmm pero que lenta eres- Luka Comento un tanto divertida mientras entrelazaba sus manos y así poder darle un leve impulso-

Que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto un tanto confundida y cansada de tanto correr-

Luka, Con sumo cuidado abrió espacio entre un conjunto de alambrados logrando que así la rubia lograra entrar por allí- Entra- La animo-

Que?- Esto es propiedad privada-

Este lugar fue abandonado hace años

Miku. Confiando en esta entro por aquel hueco sin importarle el lodo que logro adherirse a sus rodillas. – Y que vamos a hacer ¿?

-Tengo ganas de darme un chapuzón- Comento aun con las mejillas rojas gracias a los efectos del alcohol compartido con amigos-

Nadar? No te en...- Sin embargo fueron las palabras opacadas por aquel hermoso y gran lago justo al lado de lo que al parecer era una casa abandonada- Este lugar es hermoso!- Comento sorprendida por aquel lago cristalino el cual resaltaba con alguno que otro árbol decorando sus alrededores-

Te gusta?

No te imaginas cuanto…

Y eso que no has visto toda la zona, tras ese leve bosque- Señalo la  
entrada de dicho lugar- Existe uno mas extenso, mas hermoso. Sin embargo es mas seguro aquí- Comento estando consiente del alcohol consumido- Ven vamos a nadar- Comenzó a quitarse lentamente la ropa sin embargo sentir a aquella Aqua marina pasar por su lado rápidamente logro captar su atención y allí estaba Miku totalmente desnuda a punto de lanzarse a dicho lago; sin duda quitarse un vestido y un par de zapatos era mil veces mas sencillo que desaparecer su pantalón, blusa y botas… Sin embargo no era ningún suplicio tener a Miku totalmente desnuda en aquel lago incitándola a saltar como minutos atrás la misma lo hizo-

Tras saltar al lago totalmente desnuda con el fin de atraer la atención de Luka , comenzó a llamar a la misma; incitándola a quitarse esa ropa a la velocidad de la luz, si fuese posible. Logro visualizar como esta tiraba sus botas muy lejos de allí. Sin embargo el agua estaba deliciosa y tras un par de minutos que se distrajo logro sentir un leve bamboleo o con ello unos delicados y protectores brazos abrazándola desde la espalada. Si, esa era la chica de azules ; de quien no deseaba enamorarse sin embargo ya era muy tarde para ello. Con gran destreza se volteo agradeciendo tal hecho pues en seguida unos armoniosos y candentes labios la hicieron callar y disfrutar de aquel momento… Solo ella y Luka , en un hermoso lago, desnudas mientras sentían cálidamente su piel, esa que hacia de sus sentidos enloquecer y a la vez estremecerse… Un tanto entonadas; sin embargo esto era un toque mas a aquel maravilloso momento

MI… KU...

Que sucede?- Se altero ante el llamado dando un leve brinco-

La película se acabo, es hora e irnos…

Oh, claro. Pero y que haremos?

A unos 7 minutos del pueblo existe una playa, es hermosa te gustaría ir?

Por fin!

Que dices querida?- Un tanto confundido por la reacción de Miku -

\- Por fin un buen plan.- Claro, me encantaría- Le sonrió a este mientras entrelazaba sus manos-

Y tal como lo había dicho su prometido allí estaban en la playa…  
En la playa ya conocida... Pero que si la conocida?.. Ja!, ahí había bebido hasta la coronilla con solo decir que de su propio y valioso apellido se llego a olvidar … Y eran fogatas junto a los amigos de Luka e Irina, siempre con trago, baile, canciones, másmelos.. Si un tanto infantil la ultima parte. Pero como le encantaba los másmelos.. ¡! Y era solo por ella que los compraban… Oh eso la hacia aun mas feliz. Diablos, no podía negarlo; esos días fueron estupendos sin embargo… Hoy era Hoy… Y debía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva; era con su amado con aquien había vuelto a dicho lugar y era con él con quien la pasaría de lujo

"Miku!. Amiga…."

O no?. Con gran curiosidad volteo hacia el llamado y maldita Meiko , era ella quien se había acabado de lanzarse hacia ella haciéndola tambalearse un poco

Que haces aquí?

Vengan… O, Hola shion - Saludo mientras besaba a este de la mejilla- Toma… Toma- Le llevo a la boca una botella de trago logrando que el chico casi se atragantara con la misma-

Estas borracha?- O no… Eso era una mala señal-

Claro que no...Solo entonada.

Pero…

Vengan- Halo a esta no dándole oportunidad de escapar, mientras un tanto resignado el chico las siguió- MIREN QUIEN LLEGO!.La pareja de recién casado... Digo de futuros casado- Se corrigió ante el grupo de chicos-

Si, eso era un trágame tierra. Como rayos la vida le escupía de esa manera tan vil... Allí frente a ella estaba dicho grupo de amigos… Dicha chica peli rosa. Hay diablos. Esa no era su noche. No cuando en toda la tarde la estuvo inconscientemente pensado y no cuando fue kaito su único payaso; ese a quien le sonreirá, mientras sus pensamientos volaban muy pero muy lejos de él. Que cuadro tan incomodo Ella la sexi chica , su amado prometido y su esposa.!. Esa noche estaba del asco.!

aaah la verdad es que escribir con el formato original ( como guión de teatro) me da mucha frustracion so... nada


	10. Chapter 10

**tacharan jskkdkskd espero que lo disfruten. Dejen sus reviews o si no haré una vuelga de hiatus(?**  
Vocabulario No.10  
Po (Secreción de animales)  
Faltona (No cumplir con su palabra)  
Guarro (Seudónimo de Sucio)

CAP. 10  
CAMBIO DE PAREJAS!

Les presento a este galán. Shion kaito. Chicos-Meiko Hizo la presentación y con ello se dejo caer en la arena-

Mucho gusto Souma, yo soy Kohta- El chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro saludo a este mientras le tiraba una botella de cerveza- Bebe, que fiesta sin trago no es buena

Oh... Gracias

INCOMODO!

Eso le gritaba su subconsciente ,pero que hacer?. No era tan maleducada como para largarse y ya... No… Eso seria perder la noción, ante todo ella era una dama y lo más importante era aparentar... Siempre sonreír y parecer complacida. Ja. Estúpidos. Todos a su alrededor lo eran, siempre lograba engañarlos de alguna u otra manera con una falsa sonrisa y buenos comentarios…

Hecho un vistazo a su alrededor; aquel rubio estaba quizá tratando de pegar su boca a la de su amiga, pues ni un respiro se daban… Pero el colmo era su amiga Meiko y que hacia encima de aquel moreno!?. No que se derretía por la ojiazul, por Dios!. Como no se dio cuenta antes… Sus amigas eran unas PERRAS… Bueno y ella también, pero no tanto como ese par y eso era lo importante… Mmmm también estaban dos chicas más bebiendo a gusto, esto se llamaban…Sofi.. No, ehhh … Puff para que perder el tiempo no tenia ni idea y eso si era el colmo, si a una de esas le vomito encima y a la otra le robo el lápiz labial; como no ha de acordarse de tan buenas y compasivas compañeras... En fin, mala memoria, era culpa de aquello. Y por ultimo aquel chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes que… Acababa de mandarle un beso?. Y ese Que!?.-… Maldito convencido. Ja nadie logra superar a su Luka .

Luka?-…. Pero en que diablos pensaba... Un error de palabras sin duda... Quiso decir shion . Kaito shion su futuro esposo

Y que te ha parecido el lugar- Luka Rompió el incomodo silencio mientras bebía un sorbo de su botella-

Excelente

Que es excelente amor?- Pregunto tras sacar su dedo medio de forma grotesca ese tal Kohta-

Luka me pregunto por el lugar. Como me ha parecido

Ahh- Disimuladamente miro a esta, vestía unos shorts cortos como al parecer era habitual en ella dejando sus largas y tonificadas piernas al descubierto, un pequeño esqueleto blanco y con encima una camisa a cuadros abierta. Se veía bien. Para que mentir, le lucia el color de la blusa y….. Si estaba HERMOSA..!. Y de eso estaba segura todo el mundo ya lo había notado-

-En realidad tiene muchos lugares turísticos, es un aldea pacifica, hermosa playa, gente muy amable y… Tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente

\- Proyecto?

\- Estoy tras un terreno de esta zona, en realidad no esta muy lejos de esta playa…

-Una casa, aquí?...-Pregunto como si fuese la peor noticia del mundo-

-Pensaba en construir una casa campestre o simplemente utilizar el terreno para la expansión de las compañías familiares... En realidad aun no lo se

-Eso es interesante. Aunque no he escuchado hace mucho acerca de terrenos en venta

\- Es que no lo esta. En realidad se encuentra abandonado, por lo que veo esta en poder del estado pero aun no comprendo como este no le ha dado uso a tan grandiosa zona… Existe mucho que se pude hacer allí.

-Se nota el interés en dicho lugar

-Estoy seguro que lo debes de conocer. Esta rodeado de grandes arboles pero lo mejor son sus dos lagos…

\- Lagos… Donde había oído eso antes?...En realidad ... Donde había viso eso antes.! -

Unos cuantos besos, unas delirantes caricias y sentimientos en juego fue lo que se expreso en tal lago… Y acaso el toque mágico del amor no lo daba la incertidumbre del mañana y del que siento?. Si. A veces era difícil sentir aquello sin embargo como no sentir lo inevitable… Se amaran o no. Simplemente deseaban disfrutar el momento, ser feliz y mantener un grato y maravilloso recuerdo. Ser de la otra persona o del viento; esa una decisión que aun no deseaban tomar…  
Aun quedaba tiempo.

Con la lluvia caer fuertemente y alguno que otro trueno interrumpir la paz de las chicas, fue Miku quien salió de aquel lugar casi corriendo, quizá buscando refugiarse. Si a algo le temía era a aquellas descargas eléctricas. Efecto de la naturaleza que sin duda la volvería en alguien vulnerable, sin embargo y agradeciendo la destreza de Luka lograron entrar en calor dentro de dicha casa abandonada donde una que otra tabla faltaba mientras el polvo decoraba cada objeto en la misma y como olvidarse de las telarañas las cuales mostraba que después de todo la casa no estaba tan vacía; era ahora las arañas dichas habitantes…

Con una leve fogata y las dos abrazadas fue Luka quien interrumpió el pequeño silencio

Algún Día- Suspiró con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro-

\- Que Luka ?

-Algún día esta propiedad será mía. Cueste lo que cueste- Confeso mientras aquellas palabras se convertían en su promesa-

-Te gustaría vivir aquí?

-Se que no tengo mucha estabilidad económica, pero esta casa será mía… Mía antes que de nadie – Juro y por la fuerza en sus palabras se notaba que no había sido en vano-

-Y así será Luka …- Beso la mejilla de esta bridándole su total apoyo-

Y casi por inercia sus ojos azules chocaron con los de Luka . Si, esa era una conexión entre secretos, recuerdos, promesas y un pasado ya "supuestamente" enterrado… Ellas sabían de qué terreno hablaba su prometido… Pero, era bueno eso?!.

Rápidamente perdió de vista aquellos ojos de azul pues fue Luka quien bajo la mirada clavándola en la blanca y suave arena…. Sin saber la razón concreta le dolió el corazón, pero acaso eso no era malo?... Ese era el sueño de Luka, como podía ser su prometido tan egoísta como para quitárselo… No, le costaba tranquilizarse y saber que quizá esa promesa hecha frente a la fogata nunca se cumplirá y gracias a Kaito… Era eso tan grave como para sentir leves lagrimas salir de sus ojos?!.. Que le sucedía?!. La luna. La luna siempre la hiso ser una tonta sentimental.

-Que te sucede querida?- Pregunto preocupado tras notar aquellos hermosos ojos aguados-

-No.. Nada- Rápidamente seco tan rebeldes lagrimas mientras se levantaba-  
Arena, odio los ventarrones pues hace que la arena entre en mis ojos. Deja que me refresque en la orilla del agua

-Te acompaño

\- No…Gracias

\- Que crees que le sucedió?- Pregunto aun preocupado-

\- Yo… No lo se. -Confeso, y claro que no tenia ni idea de lo sucedió… Quizá la sola idea de que su perfecto noviecito quisiera un terreno cerca de la ladea la mataba... Terreno en el cual ella soñó vivir…..-

-Puedes hablar con ella?. Odio verla así

\- Sin importarle la interrupción hacia sus pensamientos, en silencio se levanto mientras se dirigía hacia dicha chica la cual parecía desear alejarse cada vez mas del grupo pues logro llegar a la orilla del mar ocultándose a la vista de los demás -

-Que te sucede?- Pregunto preparándose para recibir un posible grito o quizá insulto-

-Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!- Reclamo, un tanto exasperada con esta, pues era ella la única culpable de todo. Como rayos lograba hacer para que su interior estuviese en constante confrontación-

-Solo trato de que estés bien- Se justifico inútilmente -

-PERFECTO MI PROBLEMA BUSCA AYUDARME… LO QUIERES HACER?! . PUES DAME EL PUTO DIVORIO!

-Yo soy tu problema?

\- No creo poder dejarlo mas claro!- Se cruzo de brazos tratando de tranquilizarse después de todo estar roja del coraje no es que fuera muy bonito… Muchos podían confundirla con un tomate rojo en dichos estados de humor-

-Esto es increíble. Al diablo con el dialogo razonable. Yo estaba perfectamente con mis amigos, por que tenias que aparecer!... Que¿?, te gusta restregarme en la cara a tu estúpido y perfecto Noviecito!?

-Ja, te duele saber que él es mejor que tu!

\- Claro que es mejor que yo!. – Apretó los puños con ira y frustración, era difícil aceptarlo, pero ese chico parecía un príncipe azul… Y ella… nadie, no era Nadie a comparación de dicho galán- Tiene dinero, es generoso, toma las cosa con madures, su familia lo respaldado de dinero, fama, poder… es un gran modelo solicitado por millones de jóvenes, y .. .te tiene a ti

\- Yo… - No, no, no te confundas, le gritaba su razón pero era el corazón quien mas pesaba en dicha situación- Claro. Lo amo!- Pero fue su orgullo el cual reino- Como a nadie nunca llegue a amar- Dicho aquellas palabras partió en dirección hacia su prometido, era Luka quien le hacia querer volverse una asesina en serie. Esa chica la estaba convirtiendo en una bomba a punto de explotar ¡!.Llego casi corriendo hacia dicho grupo mientras… Una chica que no era Irina besaba a Renji?!... Y desde cuanto Irina era tan fanática a los tríos?!.. Al diablo, eso no le importaba… Busco con la mirada a su prometido mas visualizo a su amiga sentada en una esquina muy lejos de realizar susodicho acto indecorosamente sexual; un tanto nostalgia y eso lo noto al verificar las emociones expresadas en su rostro, sin embargo fue su prometido quien se atravesó en el camino. Bingo a él era a quien buscaba- Nos vamos!

\- Creo que deberías hablar con tu amiga Irina, esta mal

-Yo…- Miro hacia la orilla del mar, recorrió el lugar llegando a Irina y terminando con su prometido… PuFff que se jodan todos... Ella no quería estar ahí. Lo único que deseaba hacer era recuperar el tiempo perdido con su prometido- Vámonos- Dicto-

-Pero. Irina

-Déjala ella ya es muy grande, que la ayude Meiko -chan-Comento sin compasión alguna-

-meiko-chan se fue con un chico

-Son primas, ella volverla por Irina- Sin esperar objeción alguna, halo a dicho chico. Dirección?!, Muy lejos de allí…-

"Claro. Lo amo. Como a nadie nunca llegue a amar"

Palabras hirientes llena de una verdad que nunca deseo escuchar, no de esa forma tan fría y…. Y que la hacia sentir alguien reducido en nada! prácticamente en basura pero para que ser tan dura consigo misma

Con gran rabia estrecho su botella vacía hacia el terreno rocoso

-No sabes que tirar cosas al mar es altamente contaminante

\- Volteo hacia dicha chica, un tanto sorprendida por aquel rostro lleno de nostalgia- Irina… Que te sucede?-Pregunto preocupada por esta, y no era para menos, en realidad era la primera vez que lograba ver aquel rostro sin sonrisa alguna. Cosa que no le agradaba mucho-

-Tu querido amigo esta entretenido con al parecer su nueva novia- Hablo con ira y recelo- Puedo sentarme contigo?-

\- Ujum- Le abrió campo a la misma, quedando ambas refugiadas en una pequeña cueva- Novia?- Y desde cuanto su amigo tenia novia?!... Acaso hablaban del mismo rubio quien giraba sus conversaciones en torno a su nueva acompañante... Imposible!-

-Su vecina si no me equivoco-Comento logrando descifrar la incógnita de la ojiazul-

-Selen!

-Esa perra….-Afirmo con aquel fino insulto -

-Pero que bobo puede llegar a ser Renji

-A que te refieres?

\- Como osa cambiarte por alguien así… Tú eres mil veces mejor que ella

-Deja de decir bobadas

-Es en serio!. Mírate, eres Hermosa, eres una modelo!- Se burlo un poco logrando robarle a la nombrada una pequeña risita- Y no eres hueca. Cabe resaltar.

-Oh. Gracias, yo también te quiero

-Eres amigable, divertida. Y lo mas importante… Tienes un gran corazón

-Por que no es Renji tan sabio como tu?!- Comento buscando darle un toque divertido al ambiente nostálgico y opaco-

-Porque entonces seria mujer!-Siguió el juego de la chica, logrando sentirse mas tranquila con la compañía de la misma. Quizá no era Miku quien la lastimaba, simplemente la soledad la hacia vulnerable a sentimientos enterrados-

\- Tienes mucha razón. ..- Su mirada detallo a aquella ojiazul, sin duda una gran chica; alguien con quien había logrado divertirse en numerables ocasiones... Quizá era ese pequeño lazo el cual la hacia sentirse mal, no solo por lo sucedido con Renji, en realidad aquella tristeza reflejada en el rostro de esta la preocupada- - Estas mal por Miku y su estúpido prometido, no es así?

-Como?- Pregunto confundida-

-Que sientes por ella Luka?

\- … Quizá lo que debí dejar de sentir hace años… Y es ahora que me pregunto, por que tenia que volver… , me lo ha arruinado todo, me cambia muchos planes, siempre descuadra de alguna u otra manera mi mundo

-Estas confundida y te duele saber que no esta a tu lado?- Pregunto quizá deseando hacer de su hipótesis algo verdadero y comprobable-

-En realidad lo que me duele es saber que nunca logre hacerla feliz

-Eso no es cierto!. Si con alguien en la vida Miku ha logrado ser ella misma es contigo… Aunque lo de ustedes no duro mucho soy testigo de que su amor fue verdadero

que es hora de terminar con todo esto- Tras breves segundos en silencio y un poco de meditación logro comprender dicha situación, lo mejor era alejarse de aquella chica , una vez mas. No, error… Esta vez por siempre… -

\- A que te refieres?!...

-Le firmare el divorcio a Miku, cuanto antes mejor- Comento como si nada, logrando por fin mentirse a si misma-

-ooh maldita sea!. Esto es como un adiós!?. No, odio las despedidas, siempre término llorando en ellas….

-Que te parece si no hay despedidas, Yo prefiero seguir tomando- Miro a la chica por varios instantes buscando encontrar respuesta -

-Me parece, pero… Mmm prefiero estar lejos de Renji, ese patán perdió su oportunidad  
...

-Ok, vamos a casa- Rápidamente se incorporo y tras ello ayudo a la de cabellos oscuros a ponerse de pie. -

Inmersa en sus pensamientos estaba hasta que alguien muy estúpidamente freno el auto en seco logrando hacerla casi chocar con el vidrio delantero

-Pero que te pasa!?

-Miku no estas bien. No me has hablando en todo el camino, quieres ir a  
Tokio lo entiendo pero… Dejaste abandonada a tu mejor amiga y cuando realmente te necesitaba, no te han firmado el divorcio y estas de muy mal humor… Yo no voy a llevarte a la casa, no hasta que seas sincera conmigo

-Yo….

\- Tu?

\- Ahhh.. .Estoy estresada con todo eso y el divorcio. Estoy cansada- Mintió?.. No, en realidad ya estaba cansada de tanto revoloteo-

-Lo mejor es que hable con Luka . Ella debe firmar eso ya

-No!- Y por que reaccionaba de forma tan alterada?...Pregunta que no quería responder- Yo lo hago, necesitare tres días mas… Eso es todo. Llévame devuelta a la aldea

-Tres días!. Nada más-Sentencio-

Miraba atentamente aquel retrato, su amiga seguía con la mirada prendida en aquel nuevo traje; uno que Luka sostenía con tan característica sonrisa y hasta tal punto que sus ojos mostraban picardía. Uno de los problemas mas grandes de Miku era simplemente ese "Hablar antes de tiempo" siempre terminaba comprometiéndose en cosas que ni sabia de que se trataban, y como lo sabia. Simple, ella había presenciado numerables ocasiones en que la boca de su amiga fue mas rápida que su capacidad de escucha; le había dicho si a un sinfín de locuras… "Que quien ganara en acostarse con el fotógrafo… Gay por cierto", "Que quien deseara prestar servicio social en el parque; claro este sonaba tan mal... Hasta que llegaron a dicho lugar en donde le entregaron sus implemente, una pala y un paquete de bolsas… Para que?... Recoger el Po de todos los caninos que hacían sus necesidades en aquel verdoso césped" "Que por alma caritativa había acunado a una criatura del orfanato.. Oh sorpresa cuando dicho niño llego a su casa para quedarse!" "Que por pereza a leer o siquiera escuchar explicaciones había terminado comprometida en posa en una revista… Plyaboy; para aclarar la situación" Si.. Su amiga era así, pero con todas y sus imprudencias la quería… y aunque tenia gran capacidad para meterse en problemas a la vez tenia la destreza para salir de los mismos casi ilesa de dichos asunto, y dice casi porque como olvidarse que fue una vez asaltada y botada en medio de la carretera, por el simple hecho de recoger a dos viajeros…. Unos que muy generosamente se quedaron con su auto último modelo…

-ESTAS LOCA!- Exploto, era hora de remediarlo todo-

-A que te refieres?

\- No pienso vestirme de Payaso, que tienes en esa cabeza ¿!

\- Dijiste que querías ayudarme con los niños del hospital

-Si… Pero no de esa manera

\- Bueno no me dejaste explicarte todo el asunto

\- Olvídalo no lo haré

\- Oye te comprometiste… No seas faltona!

\- FALTONA YO!?

-Bueno ya… Dejen de pelear- Intervino tras notar como el color subía a las mejillas de su amiga- Dime Miku de que manera pensabas colaborar?

-Con fondos… No pretendiendo hacer el ridículo y permitiré a esta- Señalando a la mas alta- Que me tire pastelazos en la cara... Ja ya quisiera- Le saco la lengua de forma retadora-

\- Entonces brinda fondos y ya…Es un buena forma de ayudarlos

\- Y que pasara con el show, lo mas importante es logar que se divierta

-Le compramos una pelota a cada uno y ya….

-Miku!

\- Ok, ok un Psp… Para que no digas que soy tacaña

-Eres una.-…

\- Lo hare Yo- Intervino rápidamente para desviar la brutalidad dicha por la pequeña . Y como si lo dicho hubiese sido alguna confesión de asesinato las dos chicas la miraron estupefactas...- Que?

-Hablas en serio? Pero…

-Tranquila no voy a violar a ningún niño si a eso le temes

-En verdad quieres hacerlo?

-Si, además quien quita tal vez salga de ese lugar casada con un Doctor

\- Callate Irina- Comento tras notar el sarcasmo en la ultima frase dicha-

\- Valió la pena disfrazarme- Comento tras beber otro sorbo de su bebida-

\- Puedo saber por que lo hiciste?- Pregunto y con ello noto como era la tristeza la cual se reflejaban en aquellos oscuros ojos- Claro esta que si no quieres pues…

-Mi hermanito menor murió por tener leucemia… Yo soy testigo de cómo las enfermedades logran arrebatarles la niñez a aquellas personitas; se ven obligados a madurar y sacrificar lo que significa ser Niños… Vivir con límites y casi el 80% de su vida luchar contra algo que tarde o temprano terminara por destruir todos sus sueños… -bajo la mirada por algunos minutos sin embargo era el trago en su cabeza el somnífero de sentimientos ocultos… - Te acuerdas cuando fuiste mi Novia!- Comento cambiando drásticamente el tema mientras de nuevo una risa burlona salía de ella-

-Novias?- Pregunto tras notar aquel recuerdo en blanco….-

-Por que no llega?- Se quejo por milésima vez mientras prácticamente devoraba aquellas nueces que cada mesa poseía sin darle importancia cuantos días llevaban allí y cuantas manos habrán jugado con ellas-

\- Tranquila… Cuanto mas puede demorarse?- Le comento percatándose de que esa chica estaba a punto de convertirse en la mismísima muerte... Esa que terminaría degollando el cuello de su impuntual amigo-

A una corta distancia un hombre corpulento despeinado y con la barba sin afeitar en días… En realidad en meses se levanto tambaleándose de aquella mesa, bebió o mejor dicho se hecho todo el trago en la camisa quizá tomando valor…. Camino de forma lenta quizá porque el mundo a su padecer le daba vueltas, pero al parecer nada ni nadie lograría detenerlo y entonces logro opacarle la vista a la chica de cabellos oscuros quien alzo la mirada mientras cruzaba los dedos esperando que ese chico no pronunciara la frase de la perdición

"Quieres bailar conmigo?"  
Y eh ahí la Frase!

\- Que?- Y hacerle la desentendida, tarada o simplemente retrasada era a lo que solía acudir en tales casos-

-Yo se que quieres bailar, no te hagas de rogar…

\- Borracho, apestoso, y además guarro?... Eso era el colmo, pero quien se creía ¿.. El rey de España….!?- Disculpa?. Tu te has visto en un espejo- Lo reto de forma abrupta con tan característico tono seguro y lleno de burla- Quizá con un baño, buena ropa y un aprendizaje de lengua… Quizá puedes obtener mi autógrafo y eso por mucho

-Que te pasa solterona!- Busco devolver el insulto pero su cerebro se limitaba en tragoooooooooo y solteras-

Solterona?...Te has dado cuenta que por personas como tu-Lo señalo con asco- Mujeres hermosas como yo nos volvemos lesbianas?!. Y si ella es mi novia- Comento tras notar como este observaba a Luka -

-Tonterías  
Hablo sin creer tal punto

-largarte Pedófilo

-Si se besan  
Reto guiado más por el morbo que la misma histeria

-ehg …  
Quiso siquiera dar su punto de vista sin embargo ya era sujetada de forma posesiva por Irina mientras sus labios eran prácticamente succionados por esta y no estaba desprestigiando aquel beso, muy al contrario… Si de algo ahora podía atenerse y asegurar es que la chica de cabellos oscuros tenía un gran Don "Húmedo"

-Vamos… De 1 a 10 cual es mi puntuación… ¿!- La reto tras ver a esta llegar con una nueva botella esta vez de Vodka-

\- Vale, vale estuvo bien

\- Oh por favor… Con un beso puedo ocasionar mas erecciones de los orgasmo que lo tu otorgarías…-

-Estas diciendo que beso bien?... –Comento tras ofrecerle la bebida a la chica-

-Bueno…?¿?- Bebió un poco logrando que el trago lograra calentar todo a su paso, eran el contrastes de bebidas un toque casi mortal – No me acuerdo muy bien del momento pero quizá si…

-Si?- Se acerco lentamente a esta logrando apagar sus voces por breves instantes; esos minutos en donde quizá se ocuparon en detallar cada gesto o característica de la otra…-

Vamos a darte el puntaje- Susurro tras atraer a la misma por el cuello de su camisa; logrando así conectarse en un beso, no uno mágico, amoroso ni nada de esas cursilerías; pero si seductor y que poco a poco iba fomentando mas pasión y sensaciones eléctricas por todo… Absolutamente todo su cuerpo-

Después de terminar con tan pesado capitulo. Juraría no volver a tomar; porque era el trago el cual hacia estragos con ella. La manejaba como a un juguete, y como siempre terminaba en las peores situaciones… Como cuales? Podrían preguntarse. Simple como explicar lo de Luka ; esa chica era un error causado gracias a las malditas influencias que ejerce el trago… Su mirada se desvió hacia su pareja quien concentrado manejaba directo hacia su perdición… Hacia donde horas se había viso huyendo! Pero de que?  
"Te tiene a ti"  
"Te tiene a ti"  
"Te tiene a ti"  
Y es que esa frase sonaba en su cabeza como si fuese un CD rayado… y fue su forma de decirlo lo cual no lograría olvidar fácilmente; quizá tal cosa no debería de afectarle pero lamentablemente lo hacia y esa era la razón por la cual prácticamente había salido corriendo de aquel playa, Ja como si con hacerlo tal confusión se quedara allí, solita esperando por su regreso…. No!... Lamentablemente esa es la debilidad del ser Humano. "El sentir", que necesidad tenia alguien de amar? querer, encariñarse…Si tarde o temprano todo resultaría muy mal. Definitivamente la existencia humana era masoquista.

Rápidamente tiro la blusa a cuadros muy lejos de allí mientras aun encima del regazo de la ojiazul sus labios seguían probando los de su contraparte sintiendo las manos de esta abrir su camisón dejando aun mas piel expuesta...

Entre menos ropa la sensaciones eran cada vez mas fuertes… sus dedos se enredaron entre las sedas oscuras y como si el aire fuera algo faltante se separaron a la vez…

Espera- Comento notando lo extraña de la situación y lo decía no porque nunca hubiese hecho tales cosas; no pretendía ser la santa virginidad…. Noooo, era porque estaba en su habitación, poca ropa, Irina y Ella?. Podía llegar a ser perturbador pensar que días atrás en su posición se encontraba su rubio amigo… Ohhh dios que sociedad la de hoy en día- Estas segura?- Y la pregunta quizá fue doble pues aunque su cuerpo le gritaba seguir su cabeza le incitaba a un no se que el cual la hacia hacerse dicha pregunta-

-Jjaja tranquila después de esto no nos terminaremos casando

Que graciosa- Comento tras la burla hecha-

Oh mmm- Busco reprimir aquel gemido pero le fue inevitable, eran sus senos su parte mas sensible y al parecer Luka ya se había dado cuenta pues apretó suavemente uno de esto logrando la erección en sus pezones-

-Entonces….

-Bien gracias por traerme… - Dos horas aproximadamente en aquel auto y  
algo agotada salió de este-

-No quieres que te acompañe?

-No, lo hare sola, ya esta tarde solo descansare y mañana hablare con  
Luka. Eso es todo

-Ok, pero llámame si me necesitas

-Lo hare

Con pereza se despidió de aquel chico mientras buscaba tras una matera las llaves de reserva para lograr por fin entrar a aquella casa, sin embargo, fue lo correcto entrar a dichoso lugar?…Con la puerta abierta y ella dentro visualizo todo el lugar pero al parecer todos aun seguían a la playa cosa que agradeció pues tan solo deseaba llegar a su habitación y dormir… Con pereza tiro su bolso al sofá tras pasar por el living percatándose de una botella a la mitad de vodka y alguna que otra cosa fuera de su lugar… Al parecer no estaba tan sola como pensó. Pero importaba en realidad, solo procuraría llegar hasta su destino de forma silenciosa….

Antes de subir las escaleras se agacho tomando entre sus manos los zapatos recién quitados y con ello partió directo al segundo piso…

Rápidamente llego hasta la puerta de dicha habitación sin embargo antes de lograr abrir escucho otra abrirse de forma inesperada dejándola completamente paraliza… Y fue Irina quien se asomo en esta semidesnuda….

Entonces se dio cuenta que había acertado en su hipótesis del trió

\- Estas con Renji?- hablo como si nada logrando que su compañera diera un leve salto-

-… Pues…

Sin embargo antes de lograr la respuesta a su dicha pregunta fue su rostro quien mostro todo el asombro y una leve explicación de la situación y es que no era Renji con quien Irina al parecer disfrutaba de una grandiosa noche… Y tal cosa lo noto tras la interrupción de la más alta quien llego hasta el pasillo dándole instrucciones a su amiga sobre la botella de alcohol pues… Que rayos importaba eso?!... El punto era que Irina y Luka … estaban haciendo cositas?... no, eso no podía ser cierto … -

-...Luka?!


	11. Chapter 11

**Vocabulario No. 11  
**  
Cuernuda (Personas a la que le han sido infieles)  
Goku (Personaje de dragon ball z… Cosa que se muchas conocen…)  
Calenturienta (Persona con un gran… Libido alborotado :D )

**CAP 11  
LA VERDAD ES NO ES MÁS QUE UNA SIMPLE MENTIRA**

Petrificada como una momia... Ese debía ser su estado actual en el Facebook… Y es que aun no cabía en su maravillosa cabeza lo que veía…Luka… Irina?!.. Nee. Luka e Irina juntas… Eso debía ser un error

M: Oh por Dios!- Exclamo mientras su cara por lo visto se desencajaba. Si su mente estaba tan nula que solo fue eso lo que pudo atinar a decir... -

L:- Y como si aquella voz lograra ser para ella un congelador, el calor en su cuerpo bajo a cero grados centígrados- Ah Miku!?

M: NO El rey pepinito… Claro que soy Miku que rayos hacen?!. Irina… Tu.

I: Yo… Ahh, pues- Su mirada busco la de Luka quien al parecer había hecho lo mismo, era pocos los momentos donde su lujuria se desvanecía por completo y Rayos esa era una de aquellas ocasiones... Gracias Miku?! Y tan bien que la estaba pasando…-

L: Pero... Que haces aquí?- Ok, ahora si sonaba idiota; esa no era la pregunta que siempre le hacia su amigo?.. Rayos debía ser él quien estuviese en su posición-

M: **INTERRUMPIENDO SU ESTUPIDA NOCHE!**!- Grito y tras ello volteo abruptamente dirigiéndose hacia la salida, rápidamente bajo las escaleras agradeciendo no haberse tropezado por el camino porque eso ya seria el colmo... Cuernuda y besando el piso, genial!-

L: Espera- Tomo a la chica de la muñeca logrando que esta volteara a verla-

M: Suéltame- Dicto de forma ruda-

L: Por que te pones así?-Le pregunto no logrando entender del todo aquella reacción-

M: Como?!. Estoy como siempre

L: Bueno eso puede ser cierto...Por Dios! Parecieras que comieras cocodrilos todas las mañanas, ese genio que te mandas es…

M: No siempre soy así?!. Y lo sabes- Le reclamo-

L: No. No lose. Cada vez que llegamos a estar bien al otro día amaneces convertida en un monstruo o yo que se… Que sucede?

M: Pues… - Que le sucedía?. Válgame Dios si ni ella misma lo sabia… Y es que todos los malos sentimientos iban hacia esa chica ojiazul, pero porque tanto odio?!...- Ushh **TE ODIO**!- Grito logrando desahogarse un poco, si, prefería actuar antes que pensar y era expresar ese sentimiento de dolor lo cual logro aligerar un poco el peso que cargaba… -

L: Es eso ?...

M: Yo…- Claro que la odiaba y a la vez le hacia sentir cosas que simplemente con otra persona le era imposible experimentar. Era como comer helado, siempre se le templaban los dientes pero a la vez le encantaba comer tan deliciosos copos... Era una obsesión hacia esa chica, pero la pregunta correcta era por que?. Que tenía ella que ningún galán tenia, bueno… Era mujer!. Y con eso decía muchas cosas. Pero, eso no justificaba nada. O Si?.  
Porque nadie podía hacerla sentir así de… **CELOSA?**!... Diablos, y esta vez no se equivoco de palabra... Era la primera vez que su corazón le dictaba tal palabra. .Pero que le sucedía?! – Podrías por lo menos cubrirte- Le dicto un tanto incomoda por la semidesnudes de esta, quien al parecer lo único que se le ocurrió para no bajar del todo desnuda fue tomar su camisa a cuadros… -

L: - Cubrirse?... Sin objetar comenzó a abotonarse la camisa, pero ni entendía la razón de hacerlo; como si Miku no la hubiese visto desnuda cuantas veces quiso era esa chica quien mejor llego a conocerla…Y de Irina.. Ja si era por esta que lo decía puff, perdía el tiempo!... hacia menos de tres minutos esta le había recitado tantas cochinadas que incluso había quedado con la duda si algunas de esas no eran perjudiciales para su salud – Miku

M:** SE PUEDE SABER QUE PASO?**!- Pregunto importándole un pepino si sus celos podían reflejarse hasta la luna… Ella exigía una explicación ya!. Y esperaba obtenerla...-

L: Bueno… Los tragos- Se justifico señalando cuanta botella lograra ver en el piso-

M: Que?.. Ahora será el trago tu justificación para todo. Ten cara Luka- La regaño mientras apretaba sus puños, deseando que no le saliera el _"Goku"_ interno…

L: Te lo voy a explicar…

H: Explicarme ni que…. Yo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones… - Que valga el retroceder la lectura un tanto…. _"SE PUEDE SABER QUE PASO?!"_… Era más que obvio que si había pedido explicación pero realmente la quería conocer… A quien putas deseaba mentirle; si la quería conocer pero no era lo correcto después de todo al único que debía hacerle reclamos era a Shion Kaito; quien parecía estar castrado pues ni una queja había recibido de este hasta el momento…. Aunque faltaba ver cuando estuviesen casados; la vida de casados era tan distinta… Y fue aquel prevé cuadro de ella amaneciendo junto a Kaito hasta que las arrugas mataran su belleza lo cual ocasiono un vuelco aun más profundo en ella… Diablos, esa era una muy pero muy mala señal…-

L: Miku…-Agito su mano derecha frente a la perdida mirada azul -

M: …. Y en que íbamos?- Le pregunto aun sintiendo aquella ira a punto de explotar…-

L:- Sonrió levemente tras escuchar aquella pregunta.. Y era esa la Miku que conocía; tan despistada como siempre…-

M: Que?

L: Me estabas haciendo reclamos, como típica pareja…Por que Miku?

M:….- Miro por varios segundos a la ojiazul; con esa leve sonrisa, Uff la odiaba.. Ahora se le estaba burlando… Error, ahora sus reclamos eran devueltos… Boba Megurine… Pero aun mas Bobos son sus sin sentidos celos….- Te hago reclamos porque me duele saber que te acostaste con mi mejor amiga... Eso es todo… Eres una perra

L: No soy una perra, tan solo mantenga una alta actividad sexual

M: Me rindo- Se canso de tan estúpida discusión y en sus talones dio un gran giro brindándole la espalda a la misma mientras se dirigía hacia la dichosa puerta-

L: Que vas a hacer?!-

M: **TENER SEXO DESSENFRENADO CON MI ESPOSO!**\- Le grito mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si…Logrando de esa manera acabar con la absurda conversación -

Y era sexo desenfrenado lo que se suponía debía estar haciendo?… Que patética mentira… Observo a su alrededor y era aquel Motel de cuarta el evidente testigo que en su cuarto no pasaba pero ni una mosca… Sola… Sola y con la mentira en la boca… Podía asegurar que era aquel termino desenfrenado mas conocidos por sus abuelos que por su propio prometido y es que sin ofender este a veces podía llegar a ser tan…. Pasivo…. Diablos hasta ella podía llegar a tomar el papel de hombre en dicha relación aunque eso seria interesante y a al vez espeluznante….

Deseando borrar tan asquerosa imagen de su cabeza sacudió levemente su cuerpo mientras era ahora esta sensación reemplazada por otra… Soledad…. Diablos, hoy no había sido su día…No cuando en primera instancia era Kaito quien no hacia nada para fortalecer su amor, y había sido por esto que su cabeza empezó a imaginarse cosas que no eran; y no hablaba de elefantes rosados… Todo se basaba en aquellos sentimientos encontrados y a la vez nulos hacia la ojiazul y tras intentar huir de los mismos había dejado sola a Irina en la playa sin importarle el estado de la misma... Quien al parecer le había devuelto el golpe pues termino acostándose con su… Con su esposa… Porque eran unos estúpidos papeles los encargados de mantenerla unida a esa mujer

Sus ojos no dejaban de visualizar a aquel par de chicas… Faltaba una sin lugar a dudas pero eso que importaba, en su mente no dejaba de pasara aquellas imágenes de la noche vivida-…. Que noche!...

Me: Y que hicieron cuando me fui?- Pregunto curiosa por los perdidos acontecimientos de la noche pasada –

L: Nada de lo que valga la pena hablar…

I: Nada que valga la pena?-Reclamo. Pero como podía simplemente ocultar aquella grandiosa noche… -

Me: … Ok, me perdí de algo?

I: Nada... Solo que ayer conocí las habilidades de Luka... Mmm tu sabes...-

Me:-De forma abrupta se levanto de aquella silla dejando aun lado su exquisito desayuno y es que como podía dejar pasar aquel detalle?... Su prima se llevaba de nuevo su postre… No podía ser ella la oveja negra de la familia; prefería a Irina de monja que robándole todos sus bombones…- Eres una!. **YO LA VI PRIMERO!**!

I: No me culpes… Las cosas fluyeron sin quererlo… No se compra la atracción querida- Comento refutándole cuantas veces fue la de cabellos cortos quien fracaso con su objetivo…-

Me: Juro que te voy a matar…

L: Ya basta chicas

Me: Esta no te la perdono... Esta vez si que no…

I: No exageres… Ni porque te hubiese quitado muchos…

Me: Kevin, Rafael, Takashi, Sora…. Y ahí sigue la lista… -Con sus dedos señalo los recién nombrados mientras eran caras de mas personas quienes aparecía en sus recuerdos...-

I: Bueno si... Me he metido con unos cuantos pero… Todo sale natural sin desear hacerte esto… Que se puede decir, soy irresistible- Y fueron esas palabras las cuales clavaron su tumba, ahora era su prima quien le tiraba el vaso casi lleno de jugo- Con que esas tenemos- Tomo el primer plato que visualizo preparando darle en el blanco-

L: No.. Que haces?.. Irina basta..- Pero como si ella no existiese en ese momento fueron aquellas dos chicas quienes empezaron una guerra... Con sus pertenencias y en su casa… Diablos, si esas dos se quedaban una sola semana mas su casa terminaría incendiada…- Esa es mi vajilla- Intento de nuevo parar aquello pero… como lo supuso era inútil… -Me rindo- Tomo rápidamente las llaves y con ello partía lejos... Lo mas lejos posible de ese lugar…-

I: Dime Luka acaso no me prefieres a mi?-Pregunto deseando con eso enfurecer aun mas a su prima..Sin embargo nunca obtuvo ni siquiera una respuesta negativa…- Luka?. Donde esta Luka?

Me: Ya lo vez... La has espantado…

I: Yo?... Quien tiro la primera piedra?

Me: **TU… POR CALENTURIENTA!**

Corrió rápidamente hacia aquel gran árbol logrando encubrir su cuerpo… Era ella… Con jeans tan descaderados que juraría quedaba espacio para otro desafortunado que ándese en la calle con la cola al aire.. Su camisa era esa tipia emo.. Me voy a suicidar.. Si esa misma, Mientras su muñeca derecha era decorada por tal manilla de púas… Y era por primera vez que su rostro se veía opacado por aquellas grandes gafas época 80… Mientras su aqua marino cabello se encontraba oculto por una gorra que lo más probable es que se la hubiesen robado a un vagabundo... Porque Dios mío cosa tan sucia y asquerosa como esa nunca en la vida... Maldita sea; esa gorra significaba una semana entera entregada a tratamiento; su hermoso cabello no podía sufrir daños de su estúpido despisté... Y es que no estaría vestida de esa manera ; si no se hubiese quedado en un Hotel; en donde tuvo que vender sus caras pertenencias por una maldita noche.. Y a cambio había obtenido una habitación que a duras penas tenia cama y ropas viejas; esas que poseían un olor un tanto peculiar... ! Podía estar en una peor situación!.. Todo valía la pena no?!... Ya se encontraba frente la casa de susodicha Megurine y nadie la había logrado recocer... Incluso había pasado por el lado de Irina y Meiko quienes al parecer terminarían matándose en un solo y oscuro callejón… En fin.. Volviendo al tema.. Hoy tenia que terminar con todo el mal asunto… Metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón logrando sacar la llave nunca devuelta; esa que la noche anterior había tomado… Rápidamente abrió la puerta procurando no encontrar a nadie… Y Bingo... Estaba sola y eso significaba muchas cosas.. Podía hacer lo que quisiese; quemar la ropa de Luka, romper todas las pertenencias de la casa, sacar los muebles al aire libre… Era un sinfín de ideas pero solo una logro hacerla volver a ese lugar… **SU DIVORCIO**…Como alma que se la lleva el diablo llego hasta la planta alta dirigiéndose directamente hacia el estudio ese en donde revolcaría todo, absolutamente todo perteneciente allí… Y es que no se iría sin susodichos papeles…

Reviso los muebles, el tapete, librería, baño, cuadros… Quien sabe en muchas películas todo tesoro se encontraba tras de estos; pero en fin… Nada de nada y entonces solo le quedaba un lugar… Con pesadez se sentó en aquella silla perteneciente al escritorio y con temblorosas manos abrió el último cajo de este… Uno en donde. **LO ENCONTRO!**!... **ENCONTRO LO QUE TANTO HABIA ESTADO BUSCANDO!?**!...No sabía si sonreír o… Que era lo que estaba pasando?!... Y como rayos días atrás no se había percatado de todo, tantas veces llego a escabullirse hasta dicho lugar sin embargo hasta ahora tenia en sus manos lo que para ella era su liberación…

_"Te encuentras bien"_

_"Te encuentras bien"_

_"Te encuentras bien" _

Y aquella pregunta se formulo en eco… Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, el sonido lo escuchaba entre dimensiones desconocidas, los sentimientos chocaban entre si, su capacidad de razonar estaba por el piso… pero que era lo único presente en ella…** MEGURINE** … La muy tramposa se la había estado burlando todo este tiempo… **MALDITA MEGURINE.. MALDITOS TODOS!**

_"Himeko"_

M: Déjame en paz Winnie de Pooh

-Pooh?

M: Ahora tu me culpas por se rubio?!:…-

R: Ok Pio, pio has bebido demasiado…- Y es que era solo esa capacidad de decir idioteces las cuales provenían de una persona borracha... – Ya no mas trago para ti…

M:** NO**!... Dame, dame- Tomo la botella de forma posesiva mientras le brindaba besos cortos a la misma-

R: Estas muy mal…

M: OK.. Dejare de beber pero me darás algo a cambio

R: Que no sea mas trago porque seria ilógico…

M: Calla…

R: Que quieres?

M: Dime donde esta Luka…

R: Que?.. Eso otra vez... Olvídalo. Tu solo le traes problemas a mi amiga... y en tu estado actual creo que seria un peligro…

M: Entonces no dejare de beber…

R: Miku…

M: Solo quiero aclarar mis putos sentimientos es mucho pedir... Eh?

R: Pero… No se que sucede sin embargo no creo que sea el momento indicado. Ya esta anocheciendo y lo mejor es que descanses

M: Mira cretino-Se levanto de golpe como si el trago en ella hubiese desaparecido- O me dices donde esta o juro te rompo esta botella en la cabeza-

R:….Diablos…. Por que siempre yo?!... Dime que no harás que me arrepienta de decírtelo

H: Dímelo por favor…

_"Señorita por favor…."_

_"aléjese idiota! "_

-Pero que es lo que sucederá?  
Aquel hombre centro su atención en la sección al aire libre del restaurante logrando visualizar uno de los meseros buscando inútilmente sacar de dicho lugar a una mujer… Pero cual era la razón?... Poco le importaba sin embargo eso lograría distraer a sus compañeros…

-Que creen que sucederá?  
Pregunto una mujer de cabellos claros quien logro llamar la atención de todos en la mesa

-Lo mejor será que continuemos…Luka que nos decías?..  
Pregunto, sin embargo el escándalo no permitiría que continuasen en paz con su labor…-

L: Pero que es lo que pasa?- Se pregunto un tanto cansada de escuchar tal ruido eso estaba arruinando su proyecto…Rápidamente se volteo buscando dichos culpables y … Y como raro, Miku era la causante de ello... Pero sin saber la razón concreta comenzó a preocuparse por esta… No podía ser esa Miku la que conocía, no en sus cinco sentidos cuando para a la chica lo mas importante era la imagen…- Me permiten un momento?

-Claro

L:-Rápidamente partió hasta susodicho lugar, en donde era Miku el centro de atención para muchos…- Miku- La llamo estando a poca distancia de esta – Que haces aquí?

M: Pero mira que coincidencia!...Yo vengo a comer y tu?

L: Estoy trabajando pero… Mírate- Y lo decía por todo… Su cabello despeinado, esa ropa tan… Tan anti tu… Rayos eso no le daba buena espina-

M: Esta a la moda ¡!... –Le sonrió mientras tomaba la carta tarareando canciones nunca escuchadas-

L: Déjame llevarte a la casa. Estas borracha

M: No... No estoy borracha.!

L: Lo estas… - Tomo con suavidad en brazo de esta buscando su atención pero como si aquel contacto hubiese quemando a la rubia esta se levanto de forma abrupta-

M:** NO ME TOQUES!**

L: Tranquila

M: **ERES UNA!... ME CAGO EN TU PUTA MADRE**\- Escupió las palabras con rabia…. Con ese sentimiento que había estado acumulando en todo el día..-.

L: Que es lo que te sucede?- Pregunto de forma fría.. Perfecto ella buscando ayudar a la chica y recibía a cambio una humillación a nivel mundial pues había sido ese grito tan fuerte que se atrevía a pensar que hasta en África se llego a escuchar…-

M: Que me sucede?-.. **QUIERES SABER QUE ME SUCEDE…. ESTOY CANSADA DE TI…ESTOY CANSADA DE TUS ESTUPIDECES…**

L: Yo no te he hecho nada….

M:** NO?.. Y QUE ES ESTO?**?- Sin medir sus fuerzas lanzo aquel objeto de tal forma que logro hacer que ese rodara hasta llegar a los pies de la más alta…-

L:- Observo tal objeto que rodo por varios segundos hasta caer por la fuerza de gravedad! . Gracias Isaac Newton-…Un anillo?!...

M: Error…**ES EL MALDITO ANILLO QUE ME HAS HECHO BUSCAR DURANTE SEMANAS…**

L-Agachándose tomo este mismo mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo volviendo a incorporarse…- Yo… Te lo puedo explicar…

M: Pues hazlo… A eso he venido…

L:- Jugo con dicha argolla internamente en el bolsillo… Y como explicar lo que simplemente no deseaba aceptar…Y es que era realmente vergonzoso sentirse dependiente de alguien en especial cuando siempre fue tan libre, cuando siempre le gusto la soledad, cuando nunca deseo enamorarse… Y es que ya había dependido de una persona una vez; volverse a sentir de esa manera era algo sumamente vergonzoso y doloroso en especial cuando dicha persona era la misma en las dos oportunidades… Si, se había vuelto a enamorar de Miku; quizá y siendo sincera ese sentimiento nunca se desvaneció y fue volver a verla lo cual ocasiono en ella el simple deseo de aunque fuera volver a recordar lo que era estar al lado de la misma … Y simplemente fue demasiado tarde cuando decidió terminar aquel leve lazo… Fue el volver a firmar tal divorcio el cual le dejo claro que ya era tarde…Ya nada le evitaría sufrir por ella; pero válgame Dios si esta no tenia la culpa… Era ella la única estúpida que profundizaba sus sentimientos hacia una chica simplemente imposible…  
Quizá fue esa argolla la única escusa para poder estar a su lado; por lo menos hasta que lograse acumular las fuerzas suficientes para volver a separarse de la misma…pero como siempre no lo pensó dos veces antes de actuar respecto a lo que interfería con Miku y de nuevo era ella la única culpable de que todo siempre terminase tan mal… Tan mal tras ver a Miku partir…-

M: No tienes nada que decir?... La chica que cualquier cosa inventa se a quedado sin palabras?!... Ja, es un milagro-Aplaudió con ira… Se le burlaba y ni siquiera tenia la cara de afrontarlo…. - Dime que quieres de mi?...**ME ARRODILLO?... TE SUPLICO?... O YA SE!… QUIERES ACOSTARTE COMIGO. PORQUE SI ES ASI HAGÁMOSLO DE UNA VEZ Y TERMINENOS CON ESTO... DEJAME EN PAZ… DEJAME SER FELIZ**…- Fueron tales reclamos los cuales ocasionaron que la miradas aumentaran mientras uno que otro murmullo se escuchaba…-

L: Miku cálmate… Hare lo que me pidas…

M: Si es cuestión de hacer lo que te pida… Entonces **MUERTE…** ¡!-Tras lo dicho busco salir de aquel lugar lo mas pronto posible, no tenia ni idea de lo que había hecho pero ya se sentía mejor… Y eso después de todo era lo único importante…. Con fastidio se quito aquel par de tenis agujerados…. Era por culpa de eso zapatos que sus plantas de los pies estaba sucios y mojados… Malditos trapos, maldita aldea, maldita Megurine….

-Conoces a esa chica?  
Pregunto notando la presencia de la ojiazul

L: Yo…Tengo que ir a buscarla…

-No puedes irte!... Hemos venido por tu trabajo

L: Lo se pero, perdónenme si les he hecho perder el tiempo pero no la puedo dejar en la calle. Lo siento quizá no soy la persona correcta para el trabajo.- Tras tomar rápidamente sus evidencias partió de aquel lugar… Era Miku realmente un peligro… Aun más cuando estaba borracha y eso si que lo podía asegurar, por algo mantenía una leve cicatriz en su brazo derecho… Resultado de una Miku borracha…- Miku!- Rápidamente llego hasta la misma quien se encontraba en el suelo mientras torpemente intentaba levantase- Que te sucedió?. Estas bien?

M: El poste…** ESE MALDITO POSTE SE ME ATRAVESÓ!**!-Grito mientras señalaba dicha columna-

L: Dios mío- Con cuidado tomo a la misma procurando no realizar movimientos bruscos mientras lograba con los segundos levantarla-

M: No, no espera…. El mundo me da vueltas…Creo que voy a vomi…**Ppuaghhh!**!.- Sus palabras fueron reemplazadas por hechos…. –Diablos…-Aun sintiendo aquella jaqeuca en su cabeza, se seco de forma improvisada la boca con su mano izquierda mientras era la otra apoyada en el suelo…- Pero que lindo, vomito arcoíris!

L-Si, era Miku esa clase de personas que borrachas alucinan incluso con papa Noel… Cosa que lograba dar gracia pero el saber que era por culpa suya que Miku se encontraba en dicho estado la hacia sentirse mal… -Vamos que te llevare a casa…- Con cuidado levanto a dicha chica quien inmediatamente quedo dormida,… Eso o quizá se había desmayado… -

_Con lentitud abrió los ojos… Y es que era ese leve rayo de luz entrar en su ventana lo cual hacia de su resaca el peor castigo de todos los tiempo…Con suavidad entre sus manos tomo su cabeza procurando así disminuir la jaqueca- Dios mío…Que me hiciste!_

_L: Toda acción produce una reacción…_

_M:- Volteo hacia aquella voz logrando visualizar a la ojiazul sonriéndole y era por primera vez que no recibía pizca de burla en dicho gesto…- Quien se invento eso?-Se quejo sintiendo que de su cabeza saldría alguna especie de alíen-_

_L: Jjaja fue Newton_

_M: Te maldito Newton aunque estes bajo tierra unos cuantos metros…_

_L: Toma- Le ofreció un vaso lleno de agua y dos pequeñas pastillas de colores diferentes…- Acelerara tu proceso de recuperación… Pronto esa resaca terminara_

_M: Ahh Gracias- Tomo lo ofrecido mientras le devolvía la sonrisa- LUKA… Dime por favor que no hice el ridículo-Pregunto un tanto temerosa por la posible respuesta-_

_L: El ridículo?… No… Que va... Tan solo lloraste tras recordar la muerte de tu pez, peleaste con un perro de la calle culpándolo por el calentamiento global, alucinaste con tus padres mientras les tratabas de explicar que tú no habías atropellado su carro, Le estrellaste una botella en la cabeza a Renji… Gracias a Dios esta bien, aunque hablo seriamente de ponerte una orden de restricción…. Y… Bueno logre evitar que te quitaras la ropa frente a una multitud…._

_M: Dios…. Dime Luka porque no me mataste en un callejón oscuro?¿?; así me hubieses evitado toda esta vergüenza…_

_L: No todo fue tan malo…_

_M: …. Estas segura que evitaste lo del estriptis?_

_L: Claro… No iba a permitir que alguien más viera ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes… Después de todo sigues siendo mi mujer!- Le sonrió mientras peinaba un rebelde mechón aqua marino…-_

_M: Yo…- Rápidamente se sonrojo … Si, era últimamente mas inmune a que sus mejillas tomaran tal tono rojizo.. y es que la relación entre ambas había cambiado mucho y sin saber la razón concreta eso le empezaba a agradar…- Luka… Gracias-Y sin pensarlo dos veces y procurando no lamentarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cerro sus ojos besando levemente los labios de la misma quien recibió dicho agradecimiento con sorpresa…-_

_L: Que has hecho?_

_M: Aun seguimos siendo esposas no?...-Comento inocentemente mientras se acostaba de nuevo en la cama procurando volver a caer en el sueño y así poder descansar del todo- _

Sonrió levemente ante tal acto…. Y deseando visualizar la reacción de Luka volvió a abrir los ojos pero… Pero que rayos hacia Kaito frente a ella?!...

M: Kaito-kun

K: Miku!- Beso la mano de esta un par de veces mientras leves lagrimas salían de sus ojos- Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme…

M: Pero como es que…. – Acaso no hacia menos de diez segundos se encontraba besando a Luka-

K: Luka te trajo... Fue Meiko e Irina quien le dieron la dirección de mi casa… Ya estas sana y a salvo- Beso la frente de esta- Como te sientes?

M: Yo… Bien- Y sintiéndose la mujer mas ridiculizada en este mundo.. Como era posible que hubiese confundido un simple y lejano recuerdo con su realidad… ¿?... –

K: Perfecto amor…. Te traeré un delicioso desayuno esos como te gustan…- Se levanto rápidamente partiendo hasta la salida de dicha habitación…- Por cierto, Luka te dejo algo, esta en la mesita de noche- Le informo y con ello salió directo a la cocina…-

M: -Con curiosidad se incorporo logrando recostarse en el espaldar de aquella gran cama y estirando los brazos logro llegar hasta dicho sobre blanco… Rápidamente abrió este sacando de una vez por todas documentos allí guardados… Y entonces vio lo que menos imagino encontrarse…Aquella elegante firma resaltada en dichosa raya esa que anunciaba su recién separación…. Estaba divorciada?.. Claro que si….Y entonces si fue eso lo que tanto soñó tener en sus manos… Por que razón estaba llorando?... Acaso era nostalgia?.. Pero de que?!... Y entonces fue aquel ruido de la puerta abrirse lo cual logro que sus ojos se separaban de dichos papeles…Era su prometido con una gran sonrisa recién esfumada tras notar sus lagrimas…-

K: Por que lloras?-…

M: Yo… Nos vamos a casar! - Le sonrió de forma melancólica... Y ya lo entendía; ella lloraba de felicidad y es que ya podía casarse… Estar junto a la persona que tanto soñó... A su príncipe azul-


	12. Chapter 12

**Vocabulario No.12**

Colado (Personas que sobra)  
Amañada (Acostumbrada a algo)  
Deschavetada (Loca o mala idea)

**CAP 12  
TU Y YO** perdida de tiempo

Acaso no debería que estar revoloteando tal cual como una paloma?!…. Re-invitando a sus conocidos; claro esta dejando a alguno que otro por fuera de su boda; es que pensándolo bien había mucho colado… Debía llamar a su estilista él debía que mejorar algunos detalles en su vestido y maquillaje y peinado… Debía decirle a su madre que ya podía empezar a alardear de su hija con sus víboras amigas…. Debía preparar psicológicamente a su padre para su matrimonio; en verdad no quería que este sufriera un paro cardiaco en medio de la ceremonia…

Resumiendo todo debía que realizar un sinfín de cosas para su matrimonio y ella simplemente seguía allí sentada en aquella cama como si su trasero estuviese pegado al colchón… Mientras su vista testaruda seguía prendida en aquella elegante firma; acaso no eran esos papeles como su regalo de bodas?…. Como su tesoro mas preciado?!… al parecer así era pues se sentía incapaz de soltarlos y dejarlos en la mesa de su prometido; Já como si esta firma fuese a desaparecer.

Pero y aunque quisiese olvidar todo lo sucedido algo recalcaba en su cabeza!... Si alguna vez llego a sentir algo por aquella chica por que se habían separado?  
Y entonces la respuesta le llego en forma de recuerdo… Un recuerdo anteriormente olvidado

_Su vista seguía prendida en aquel techo mientras la brisa golpeaba su cuerpo logrando refrescar el mismo…. Aproximadamente hacia una hora que el sueño había desaparecido y como si nada su vista había quedado prendida en aquel punto muerto...Y es que estaba en una encrucijada nunca jamás imaginada. Se había enamorado!. Algo que siempre soñó vivir pero no… No de esa manera. O a quien le gustaría enamorarse de una persona de su mismo sexo?.. No era su sueño mas infantil formar una familia?.. Como rayos lo haría cuando le faltaba un miembro importante a la ecuación?!…_

_Y tras aquel suspiro escapado de su ser, lentamente se volteo hasta lograr cambiar el paisaje reflejado en sus ojos pues ahora no hacia mas que detallar a aquella ojiazul quien dormía tan tranquilamente… Siempre tan hermosa._

_Ahora si que estaba en problemas… Una parte de ella sabia perfectamente que los mejores momentos los había vivido en sus últimos meses junto a una chica con quien llego a casarse porque si… Pero era la otra parte de su ser el que temía. Y que pasaría si se quedaba allí ¿?, le encantaba amanecer sintiendo aquel aroma tan peculiar en Luka. Pero acaso era a ella a la única persona que le daba miedo aceptar el amor hacia otra mujer?... Acaso era ella la única que pensaba en que dirán cuando las vean en la calle tomadas de la mano, dándose un beso, recitándose palabras de amor?... Era la única que se sentía así?!...Quizá solo era ella la gran miedosa pero que esperar si después de todo le temía a los pingüinos porque no temerle a afrontar su al parecer nueva orientación sexual?!..._

_Con delicadeza su mano se dirigió hasta aquellas sedas rosas las cuales opacaban el rostro de la misma, logrando percibir tan fino cabello aparto este para así ahora entender la razón por la cual sentía lo que sentía…. Esa chica era única. Sonrió por inercia analizando el pacifico y perfecto rostro de la misma y fue antes de lograr acariciar parte de aquella suave piel en el cual se sintió petrificada y es que ahora aquella pesada mirada zafiro chocaba con sus orbes…. Un vuelco en su corazón; un hormigueo chistoso en su estomago y sentir que todas las palabras se evaporaban… No había duda… Se había enamorado de la persona equivocada_

_L: Buenos días Miku_

_Saludo como si nada mientras una hermosa sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro... Una combinación perfecta y casi delirante para ella… Ahora entendía el grave error de dejar los insultos en olvido…_

_Sintiéndose incapaz de controlar sus impulsos por refugiarse en aquellos brazos; se incorporo de golpe sin inmutar una sola palabra_

_Idiota… Eso era y ahora como huir?.. Como evitar lo que sentía?... Ahora nada terminaría bien y tarde o temprano su corazón sentiría el daño de la presencia de esta mujer; pero y como seria en su ausencia?!-_

Diablos… La respiración le faltaba… Y todo por aquella chica…

L: Yo…Podrías- Intento hablar pero esa chica al parecer no sabia la diferencia entre lo que significaba un abrazo a acaso sexual…- Meiko…

I: Ya basta pareces una garrapata- Tomo con sutileza la oreja izquierda de la misma logrando apartarla de la mayor- Compórtate…. Nunca debes mostrar el hambre- La regaño, como era posible que su prima se mostrara tan necesitada?- Luka- Se centro en la nombrada con cierta nostalgia… Esa chica había sido tan buena con ellas a pesar de todos los daños…- Gracias por tus atenciones…. En tu posición ya nos hubiese tirado a la basura

L: Nada de eso- Comento quitándole importancia a los hechos sucedidos en su casa- Bueno les deseo un feliz viaje-

Me: No lo puedo creer!... Yo no me quiero ir… Segura que no te hare falta?!- Comento la de cabellos cortos un tanto amañada en aquella aldea-

L: Puedes volver a visitarme… Pero con Irina, sola me das miedo- Le dijo buscando apaciguar tal Adiós-

M: No lo se… Creo que Irina es un estorbo y …

I: Oye!... Cállate y ve subiendo tus cosas al auto- Le ordeno deseando deshacerse de su prima por leves segundos-

M: Ok… Ok…- Resignada tomo sus valijas y se dirigió hasta dicho vehículo-

I: Bueno… Me alegró volver a verte

L: A mi también…

I: Luka lo que paso entre nosotras…

L: No te preocupes… Nada cambiara- Notando la preocupación de la chica, busco tranquilizarla –

I: Bueno fue una linda noche… Tienes tu toque- Comento con gracia...- Luka…

L: Que?

I: Que paso con Miku?

L:-_"Miku" _Por que rayos tenia que ser nombre pronunciado en su presencia… Rayos tendría que acostumbrarse pues sabia muchos que la habían vuelto a ver le preguntarían por ella- Pues esta locamente enamorada de su prometido

I: Y tu?

L: Estaré bien- Le sonrió, una sonrisa tan falsa como sus palabras…- Espero volver a verte pronto- Y con ello fue la despedida lo cual se avecino, ambas se abrazaron-

I: Bueno cuídate

L: Lo mismo te deseo

Me: Adiós amor mío… -Se despidió uniéndose al par- Cuando te des cuenta del amor que me tienes tranquila yo te estaré esperando- Beso la mejilla; comisura de los labios. Como era común en ella dejando su recuerdo-

I: Bueno vámonos- Y con lo dicho partieron directo al auto dejando atrás aquella aldea- Meiko que sucede?- Pregunto tras notar como esta sacaba dramáticamente un pañuelo-

Me: Que me pasa? Sniff… Sniff . **NO ME PUDE ACOSTAR CON LUKA! ESO PASA!**!- Se lamente a gritos mientras era su prima quien conducía directo hacia Tokio-

L: Yo voy a estar bien…- Acaso podía ser mas falsa aquella frase?... Palabras de alientos en las cuales faltaba verdad y fortaleza..Tras cerrar la puerta consigo noto el silencio en dicha casa… Esa soledad que se había vuelto su enemigo… Tanto así que incluso empezaba a extrañar los gritos desesperantes del par que recién había partido… Con pesadez y casi arrastrando sus pies llego hasta el sofá logrando recostarse en este mientras era su brazo derecho el cual cubría todos sus ojos… Quizá era solo dormir lo cual lograría que aquel sentimiento que la mataba por dentro desapareciese…

_"… Entonces MUÉRETE…"_

Fue aquella frase la cual volvió a su cabeza… Rayos si era eso lo que quería la chica; pues lo había obtenido… Se sentía muerta en vida… Ese sentimiento que solo Miku lograba dejarle... Dejarle tras su partida…  
Cero y van dos veces! . No podía ser eso peor… Desearía odiar a aquella chica, desearía que le fuese indiferente. Peor no!. Era Miku una huella; una profunda y dolorosa huella. Y era por culpa de ella que volvía a la misma situación tras su partida…

_L: Miku- Llamo a la chica quien se centraba en cualquier cosa menos a sus palabras…- Miku!- Insistió viéndose en la obligación de interponerse frente a la misma-_

_M: Que sucede?_

_L: Eso te pregunto yo a ti.-... Que sucede?_

_M: Nada…_

_L: Nada es sinónimo de algo…Podrías ser sincera conmigo!?- Tan solo quería la verdad sin importarle lo que esto costara.. Y es que era esa chica quien se había comportado de forma inusual los últimos días... Distante, fría, pensativa… Si; podía ser esa chica muy rara pero no a tal extremo-_

_M: No puedo…_

_L: No puedes contármelo? Igual sabes bien que puedo sacarte la información en cualquier momento- Confeso conociendo el punto para hacer de Miku un rio de confesiones-_

_M: No puedo más con esto_

_L: No te entiendo_

_M: Todo esto esta mal… Yo, perdóname no tengo el coraje para enfrentarme a todo esto…_

_L: …. Yo aun ... ._

_M: No me entiendes?...No quiero estar mas aquí. Esto entre las dos no puede ir mas allá, la pasamos bien y eso es bueno pero hasta ahí_

_L: Te has sentido obligada a estar aquí por mi?_

_M: No lo se... Yo… Simplemente mi vida no la veo contigo_

_L: Por que hasta ahora lo dices?- Buscando encontrarle una razón lógica a todas las palabras dichas por Miku… Y es que porque espero a que pasaran por tanto?!.. Que no se daba cuenta que ya habían sentimientos involucrados entre ellas?!... –_

_M: Yo solo me quiero ir_

_L: -Cerro fuertemente sus puños ante tal idea... Se quería ir?... Eso era todo...?- Entonces alista tus valijas en menos de una hora sale un tren directo a Tokio. Yo te llevo- Le indico mientras se paraba de aquel sofá quizá evitando así alguna mirada o palabra demás por parte de la chica. Una que lograse matar todo su corazón-_

_/_

__

_Y así como Luka le había indicado; empaco rápidamente todas sus pertenecías... y que por que tenia tanta prisa?!. Simple y sencilla razón... No deseaba arrepentirse al último minuto de partir... Es que simplemente no podía….  
Quedarse con Luka sería sacrificar toda su vida; ser modelo, su apellido, su fama, sus compañeros, sus padres... Eso era a lo que mas le temía... Que dirían sus padres en cuanto lo supieran todo?. Simplemente no quería eso... Ella podía dejarlo todo menos a sus padres ._

_El gran reloj y sus manecillas corrían lenta y tortuosamente… Ambas sentadas en aquella banca en silencio sin siquiera poder escuchar sus respiraciones…  
Sus valijas a sus costados en el piso mientras con sus manos jugaba añiñadamente manteniendo la vista en sus finos zapatos esos que perdían valor puesto que la situación no le daban nada más que pensar en lo que pasaría una vez el tren llegase.. Se iría… Pero era eso lo que quería… ¿?.  
Maldita sea porque no podía ser Luka un hombre…Aunque pensándolo bien. Eso haría que toda ella cambiase y no!.. Eso seria un horror…... Por otra parte si lo fuese no se tendría que ir, podría aceptar su amor como si nada, podría estar besándola o besándolo en ese mismo momento como si nada... Y tendrían un hijo…o varios… Pero que hijos más hermosos los que saldrían… Desearía una niña de cabellera rosa y esos impactantes ojos zafiros claros… Pero diablos... Si salía igual que Luka eso seria raro porque entonces se enamoraría de su hija?.._

_Rápidamente sacudido la cabeza ante tan idiota idea… Y si, a esos pensamientos tan absurdos eran a los cuales llevaba cuando se sentía tan mal y la única forma de deshacerse de tal sentimiento era perderse en sus nada inusuales pensamientos…_

_L: Miku_

_Y fue ese llamado el cual logro que su mirada se elevara hacia la misma… Acto doloroso y era saber que quizá esa era la ultima vez en que se verían lo cual hacia de ese momento algo tortuoso y alarmante para su corazón_

_M: Que sucede?_

_L: Ya llego el tren_

_M:- Noto como la misma señalo con recelo hacia el frente logrando que ella captara con su mirada dicho ferrocarril- Entiendo- Rápidamente se levanto del lugar...El tren siempre demoraba tres o cuatro minutos en partir… Algo de rutina- Bueno fue lindo mientras duro. -Comento deseando que eso sonara bien… Pero que mala idea… Lo dicho solo logro que su corazón se encogiera un poco mas haciendo de su respiración un tanto pausada y forzosa-_

_L: Bueno…Te deseo lo mejor_

_M:- Se sonrieron mutuamente mas con ello ocultaba un sinfín de pesados sentimientos… Por varios segundos se miraron... Diablos esa despedida seria más difícil de lo que se imagino…- Yo… Casi se me olvida- Bajo su mirada centrándose en su dedo decorado por tal argolla. Con delicadez y sintiendo el vacio que dejo esta; se lo quito- Toma, esto te pertenece-_

_L: Gracias. Bueno adiós…_

_M:- Sintió como esta tomaba dicha argolla y con ello buscaba partir.. Sin abrazo alguno, sin beso, sin palabra de aliento.,.. Diablos eso no podía quedarse así. Con fuerza tomo la mano derecha de esta logrando que la misma volteara llena de confusión-_

_L: ... Que suce…_

_M:- Sin esperar objeción alguna sus labios se unieron a los de su contraparte... Esos que le seria difícil olvidar… Su cuerpo dejo la tensión a un lado mientras se colgaba en el cuello de la más alta… Era la primera vez que la besaba en publico y se sentía tan bien.. Era tan explosivo!.  
Que importaba las miradas y murmullo, que importaba aquel último llamado que realizaba el tren... Tan solo deseaba aguardar dicho beso por siempre-_

_L: MI…Miku el tren_

_M:- Logro separarse un tanto pero no porque quisiese sino porque la falta de respiración se lo exigía…- Que importa. Me iré en el de mañana- Tras decir aquello y sintiendo toda la pesadez desaparecer de su interior se centro en aquellos exquisitos y delirantes labios. Mañana, mañana sufriría todo lo que quisiera pero hoy... Hoy solo deseaba estar junto a Luka aunque fuese un solo días mas… Solo eso pedía –_

Y como seria su presente si ese mañana nunca hubiese llegado?.. Como seria su vida con la ojizul.?!...

Con pesadez e ira dejo aquellos documentos... Como podía estar  
pensando en eso... Que estupidez…

Su mirada recorrió todo el lugar…Y es que era ilógico comparar lo que ahora tenia con lo que hubiese tenido si fuera Luka su elección…La idea más deschavetada que pudo haber tenido.  
Respiro profundamente mientras sentía que su Yo verdadero volvía por fin… Ese aire de superioridad... Esa era su energía para seguir adelante…

K: Veo que ya esas mejor amor- Le comento tras llegar con la bandeja- Aquí he traído el desayuno

M: Huele delicioso… Pero no hay tiempo para desayunar

K:Como?

M: Amor… Te quieres casar?

K: Claro que si

M: Lo vez no hay tiempo que perder… Me daré un baño y saldré a realizar algunas vueltas

K: Pero…

M: Nos casaremos y este fin de semana

K: Que?.. Faltan tres días para que sea sábado

M: Y es la fecha perfecta. No quiero estar soltera por más tiempo

K: Mmm si tu lo deseas… Necesitas ayuda?

M: Diles a tus invitados que no hagan planes el Sábado pues tu y yo nos estaremos casando ese día …

k: Hatsune Miku de Shion O Shion Miku… Eso suena estupendo

M: Claro que si…- Tomo las mejillas de este mientras se unían en un beso… Uno que fue necesario para afirmar el por que se iba a casar-

Y allí estaba, sintiéndose como una niña de 5 años quien le teme a la oscuridad… Como si dicho _"Coco" _, monstruo de todo pequeño estuviese a punto de volverse realidad… Como si fuese este quien se encargara de recrear sus temores mas profundos…

Era el Coco o simplemente era aquella Aqua marina quien se encargaba de arruinar de nuevo su vida, y es que de nuevo ante su partida dejaba tan escalofriante y doloroso vacio…

Pero como culparla... acaso no era su corazón quien insistía en amarla; en mantener tan tormentoso lazo

Malditos ojos, malditos labios, malditos cabellos, y maldito su corazón quien hacia de ella un mar de lagrimas ante la ausencia de la misma. Como odiaba amarla… Como odiaba no poder dejar de pensar en ella…

Su manos llegaron directo hacia su rostro quizá buscando secar o simplemente detener tal llanto; prueba viviente de su estupidez por seguir enamorada de una chica simplemente imposible… Y en todo sentido de la palabra desde la **I **hasta la **E**… Miku no era para ella ni nunca lo seria... No cuando nunca pudo darle todo lo que la otra demandaba, no cuando ni logra llegarle ni a los talones a lo que su actual prometido puede brindarle… Era simplemente imposible para ella…  
Y fue reconocerlo lo cual hizo de que en ella se sumara un nuevo sentimiento... Rabia… Sentía ira tras reconocer tal cosa…

**"VETE CON QUIEN QUIERAS"**

Fue lo que de sus labios salió mientras con gran destreza y fuerza lograba tirar e incluso destrozar todo lo que por su camino aparecía….  
Si lo que deseaba era mostrar indiferencia nada le estaba funcionando…Y fue cuando cayo al suelo que se dio cuenta que volvía a la misma situación de años atrás.. Llorando desconsoladamente por esa mujer… Esa que nunca valoro sus verdaderos y mas puros sentimientos…

Una de las grandes ventajas de vivir en un condominio tan lujoso es que puedes manejar el medio ambiente a tu placer… Esta haciendo frio!.. Puff que importaba podía simplemente hacer que el aire subiera unos cuantos grados centígrados... Así de fácil con tan solo oprimir un simple botón… Y es que hoy Tokio no había estado con buen clima….Por alguna razón extraña desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer había estado oscuro, con las nubes opacas y a mediados de las 6 de la tarde fue la lluvia quien llego a esta ciudad quizá bañándola y escurriendo los malos recuerdos de la misma por medio de los alcantarillados…

Cuantos pobres ilusos no debían estar en este preciso momento mojándose... Y ella allí tan cómodamente acostada en tan gran lecho logrando percibir el calor de aquel varonil cuerpo…

Y es que el día a pesar del clima no había estado tan mal... Después de  
bañarse partió hacia sus padres quienes la recibieron con un gran desayuno cosa que no pudo simplemente evitar.. Fue hasta las horas de la tarde que logro escabullirse partiendo hacia el salón volviendo a establecer la fecha y hora exacta de la boda, claro esta que el sábado ya estaba apartado pero Hello! Ella era Hatsune Miku de los Hatsune de Japón… Acaso no era obvio que terminaron cediendo antes sus caprichos?!…con el deber cumplido y ya devuelta en casa realizo unas cuantas llamadas invitando de nuevo a gente tan importante no tanto como ella claro esta, pero que tenían el buen estatus social para que presenciaran tan hermosa ceremonia..

Y una vez todo hecho fueron los brazos de su prometido quien se encargo de brindarle calor… Ese que le hizo falta durante todo el día... Unos cuantos besos y a la cama fueron dar... Claro esta que no hizo esas _"cositas" _que tanto deseo hacer; pero es que su prometido deseaba esperar hasta el día de su boda!... Eso si que era una tortura…Era una estúpida tradición pero igual decía que tanta espera haría de su noche especial algo sorprendente... Pues mas valía que así fuera porque sino tantas noches de abstinencia la matarían….

Alejo de su cuerpo aquellas sabanas mientras era su vista quien se topaba con aquel chico quien dormía como una roca… A cuantas personas no había visto en su cama?!... Bueno debía aceptarlo a muchos… Pero ningún como él; y es que era ese chico tan especial, tan gentil, tan amable, tan bondadoso…Era ese hombre el príncipe azul que muchas chicas añoran tener…Pero… Por que era su mente tan caprichosa y viajaba a recuerdos que simplemente su cabeza le insistía no valían la pena recordar?!

_Palpo con sus manos aquel ahora vacio lugar… Logrado percibir dicha ausencia… Con pereza y aun sintiendo sus parpados pesados volteo hacia aquella dirección y como lo pensó era la soledad su mayor acompañante... Pero. Que recordase no se había acostado sola o si?._

_Rápidamente se levanto en busca de alguien... En busca de aquella ojiazul…_

_Y realmente fue sencillo encontrarla tan solo tuvo que buscarla en el baño, los pasillos, el comedor, la cocina y entonces se sorprendió tras notar como por el ruido ocasionado en la cocina fue luka quien termino encontrándola a ella…_

_L: Que haces?_

_M: Yo… Perdón no quise hacer ruido- Se disculpo terminando de recoger los cubiertos recién tirados-_

_M: Pensé que dormías_

_L: Así era…_

_M: Tienes hambre?... Porque puedo prepararte..._

_L: No Yo… Bueno en realidad te estaba buscando…. No te encontré en la cama y bueno el resto es historia_

_L: A si que me extrañabas en la cama- Le sonrió coqueta mientras sus brazos rodeaban la pequeña cintura de la chica_

_M: Yo… Ahh no juegues así conmigo- Se quejo mientras era ahora ella quien se pegaba al pecho de la mayor refugiándose y evitando que su sonrojo fuera notado- Que haces despierta a tan altas horas de la madrugada ?…- Susurro aun con aquella incógnita rondar su cabeza-_

_L: Para serte sincera desde pequeña he sufrido de insomnio…_

_M: Eso yo no lo sabia- Comento un tanto confundida… Como se le había pasado tal detalle?!. Esos eran los puntos negativos de poseer un sueño mas pesado que trescientas libras de arroz… Podía incluso ocurrir un temblor y ella como si nada en la cama…- Quieres que te acompañe?_

_L: No tienes sueño?.. Mira que puedes incluso verte adorable aun cuando se te salen uno que otro ronquido_

_M: **LUKA!**!- Se quejo ahora si como un tomate pues mas roja no podía llegar a estar-_

_L: Es broma… Me encantaría tu compañía- Y con cariño tomo la mano de esta sacándola de dicha cocina-_

_M: -Y como no se le ocurrió antes?.. Como no busco en un lugar tan obvio?!.. Quería decir, quien no se levanta a las 3 de la mañana y decide dejar su abrigadora cama para descansar en una hamaca expuesta en aquella entrada de la casa recibiendo tal brisa?... Por Dios… Si ese era el plan favorito de todos!-_

_M:...Te quiero...- Susurro tras notar que después de todo, **TODO**... Podía llegar a ser divertido junto a la ojiazul incluso sentir aquellos ventarrones chocar con su casi expuesto cuerpazo… Y es que era esa hamaca ahora testigo fiel de risas, juegos, anécdotas, comentarios fuera de lugar, sonrisas, un beso aquí y otro allí….Definitivamente era esa hamaca su nuevo lugar preferido._

_Aunque pensándolo bien ya llevaba muchos lugares favoritos y todos por causa de lo vivido junto a la ojiazul- _

Y si ella estaba aquí… En la grandiosa cama, con el clima hecho a su merced, el chico morenazo a su lado…  
Quien estaba en la hamaca?!... En realidad su incógnita era… Luka seguía sufriendo de insomnio¿ y si era así... Estaría en este preciso momento despierta?!... Y no es que se las estuviera dando de mucho pero es que con el tiempo había logrado darle al punto exacto para hacer de aquella ojiazul una niña arrullada por el sueño…  
Siempre acariciando delicadamente su espalda lograba al instante que la misma cayera en el sueño. Ese fue el truco que aprendió y del cual recordar no le hacia muy bien … Y de eso estaba completamente segura tras sentir de nuevo aquel vacio en su interior.. Malditos recuerdos.. Siempre interrumpiendo su paz!...

Con necesidad de olvidarle todo se abrazo aquel chico quien ni se inmuto ante su gesto aun así aquel cuerpo emanaba para ella seguridad y solo junto a él los recuerdos se iban… Esos que necesitaba mantener aparte durante mucho tiempo pues notaba que últimamente se sentía mas sentimental y… Y si estaba a punto de vivir tan monstruoso ciclo menstrual!?..

No... Eso seria el colmo... Eso seria estar **MUY PERO MUY SALADA!**... Como estar en tus días a punto de casarte… Definitivamente Dios le jugaba unas!...  
Pero que duras pruebas

Y fue aquel florero estallar a pocos centímetro de su rostro lo cual logro alarmarlo... Hoy no era su día!

Primero había visto partir a Irina desde su auto… Sin siquiera despedirse; que ingrata….

El perro de su vecina le había orinado en sus jeans nuevos, esos que le costo tanto comprar…

Tuvo que sustituir a un compañero en el trabajo ganándose un par de pleitos con borrachos que a duras penas y lograban acordarse de su nombre…

Y ahora… Ahora su mejor amiga le tiraba un florero...** PERFECTO!.**..

R: Se que soy una mal amigo pero no es para que me quieras matar- Comento sin saber como poder entablar cualquier clase de conversación con la misma-

L: Que haces aquí?-Le pregunto notando la presencia del chico quien recién entraba a su casa-

R: Vi partir a Irina y su amiga loca… Eso solo significa una cosa…

L: eso no justifica nada… Ya antes me había separado de ella- Se defendió inútilmente tras dejarse caer en aquel cómodo sillón... Ese que aun seguía en su posición habitual-

R: Si... Y por lo que veo siempre termina igual- Hecho un vistazo al lugar- Perdóname… Yo siempre termino arruinándolo todo. No debí decirle a Miku en donde estabas, ya me imagino lo que causo – Se disculpo sinceramente y es que él era el típico mal amigo... Ese que inconscientemente siempre metía la pata empeorando la situación de sus amigos... En este caso de Luka a quien tanto quería-

L: Eso ya no importa

R: Yo… Bueno tú sabes que yo le cogí temor después del botellazo que me dio en la cabeza…-Refiriendo a Miku en su estado de borracha quien solía ser más agresiva de lo habitual-

L: En verdad no importa… Yo solo. Quiero estar sola- Se justifico deseando en verdad desahogarse sin la presencia de nadie-

R: Despechada, con insomnio y sola!... Acaso quieres volverte loca. Lo mejor es una buena compañía... Y bueno acepto que soy un pésimo amigo pero en verdad te quiero y me duele verte así- Cerrando la puerta consigo llego hasta dicha chica arrodillándose frente a esta logrando quedar escasos centímetros mas bajo por el desnivel que ocasionaba el sofá- Eres como mi hermana… Esa que nunca tuve… A la que nunca pude pegarle el chicle en su cabello. Tú sabes amor de hermanos- Comento deseando trasmitir aunque fuera un poco de bienestar. Y es que solía ser él quien lloraba como una magdalena quien se quejaba de todo quien buscaba la ayuda de Luka... Y era volver a estar en aquellos papeles invertidos los cuales unían aun más sus lazos. Era él quien deseaba más que nunca apoyar y ser alguien útil para su mejor amiga esa que siempre logra ayudarle en todo hasta en la idea más absurda- Luka llora. Lo mejor es desahogarte

L: Ya no quiero llorar- Sonrió levemente – Creo que ya llore suficiente- Comento deseando de una vez por todas lograr desprender tan vacio sentimiento de su interior-

R: Estoy hablando en serio!. Tienes ganas de llorar llora, tienes ganas de emborracharte perfecto en mi malea traigo un par te botellas, quieres pegarme… pégame… hazlo..! Desahógate-… Vamos hazlo

**"AHhhh… DIABLOS..."**  
Chilló el rubio

Computador… Coogle… Wikipedia  
La solución de sus problemas…

Su dedos teclearon rápidamente deseando por fin buscar un significado concreto a la duda que tanto la invadía….

_"**Lesbianismo** es el término empleado para hacer referencia a la homosexualidad femenina.  
La palabra **lesbiana** se utiliza para hacer referencia a una mujer homosexual, es decir, una mujer que se identifica a sí misma, o a la que otros caracterizan, por su deseo hacia otras mujeres."_

Lesbiana…. Era a esa palabra a la cual le había huido durante tanto tiempo, a la cual nunca se sintió capaz de afrontar… Es que… Como podía ser ella lesbiana?... Jamás en la vida!...  
Siempre se había sentido atraída por lo hombres, le gusta todo hasta los comportamientos mas toscos de una persona masculina... Aunque no podía negar que en su infancia tubo una amiguita con quien soñaron casarse... Pero y eso que?!.. Eran simples juegos de niñas…También de vez en cuando sus ojos se quedaban prendidos en algunas buenas curvas… Pero eso no significaba nada; a ella solo le gustaba admirar la belleza que toda mujer posee… O la vez que se besaron con Sofía la modelo sexi latina… Aun así eso no decía absolutamente nada después de todo esa noche había estaba tan borracha que había agarrado su pececito Nemo y lo había tirado al inodoro pensando que por fin se reencontraría con su padre... Si. Fue ella la causante de la muerte de su adorado pez payaso. Lo que hace el trago!

K: Amor!- La llamo aun con voz queda- Que haces?- Llego hasta la orilla de la cama topándose con la chica y su portátil-

M: Yo.. No nada… Por que?- Rápidamente cerro la pagina deseando no haber sido tan obvia-

K: Pues es tarde y sigues despierta. Que sucede?

M: Yo.. Estaba mirando algunos modelos de vestido. Uno nunca sabe quizá encuentre otro mejor del que ya tengo…

K: Pero por Dios… Tu con todo te vez divina. Mejor regresa a la cama- Se acostó esperando que su se acunara en sus brazos-

M: Esta bien- Dejando su portátil en el suelo llego hasta aquel chico mientras se sentía abrazada por el mismo… Quizá ese abrazo lograría que por fin el sueño la invadiera.. Pues ya estaba cansada de dar vueltas en la cama-

R: Maldita zorra… Esa Miku no es mas que una!...**LA ODIO**!- Grito aun sintiendo dolor- Es que es una Puta de cabaret –

L: Tampoco es para tanto- Paro a su amigo sintiendo la estúpida molestia tras lo escuchado. No debería darle igual lo que dijera?!...-

R: Pero mira?!- Se señalo sobresaltado. Y ahora era él quien se encontraba totalmente recostado en aquel sillón… Con un pedazo de carne cruda en su ojo izquierdo y una bolsa de hielo en su entrepierna… Él solo quería animar a su amiga y eso obtenía?... Un moretón en el ojo y una amenaza de castración!.. Genial. . .- Pudiste haberme siquiera avisado que después de todo si me ibas a pegar!. No podías llorar. Maldecir si quiera... No tenias que desahogarte conmigo... **CONMIGO** -Se quejo-

L: Yo… Perdón- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió y es que después de todo era él quien había insistido hasta tal punto que colmo su paciencia y la idea de pegarle después de todo no sonó tan mal-

R: Un lo siento no me quita el dolor… Podrías si quiera pasarme una botella de las que traje. Quiero beber hasta perder el conocimiento

L:- Tomo la mochila del mismo saco una de las dos botellas que se encontraban en la misma- No debería ser yo quien deseara eso?

R: Bueno por eso mismo traje dos…

L: Buscas cualquier escusa para tomar

R: Y tu para pegarme

L: Ok... Ok. Toma- Le ofreció dicho trago y este como si fuese una bebida sagrada comenzó a beber del mismo con gran gusto-

Y sentía unos besos aquí, unos murmullos, unos roces… Diablos… Estaba apunto de que su sueño se desvaneciera por completo.. No!. Como odiaba ser despertada antes de tiempo…Y ella que estaba apunto de besar a aquel… Diablos por que!

…. _"Miku"_…...

M: Mmmm- Se quejo inconscientemente mientras era su mano quien agitada lograba golpear su objetivo-

K:…. Auchh- Se quejo tras recibir la pequeña y atrevida cachetada- Miku…

M: Que sucede?- Se levanto de golpe, topándose con su prometido- Ahh …Yo. Te dolió?

k: No te preocupes… Solo espero que esto no se vuelva cotidianidad. Es una vida juntos lo que nos espera- Comento sonriéndole mientras se levantaba de la cama-

M: Ahh Si- Sonrió levemente. Una vida entera juntos!. Eso sonaba… No tan bien como se lo imagino-

K: Hoy tengo que trabajar pero regreso pronto no te preocupes

M: Esta bien igual tengo que terminar los arreglos no todo esta listo para nuestra boda

k: Perdona por no poder acompañarte- Beso levemente los labios de esta-

M: No importa… Igual lo tengo todo bajo control-Le sonrió y con ello volvió a recostarse viendo como era ahora su prometido quien partía…Aun era temprano podía descansar un poco mas y luego partir.  
Fueron exactamente unos 5 minutos en los cuales busco conciliar el sueño pero como lo supuso fue inútil… Una vez despierta le era difícil que el sueño volviera… Rayos!. Y ahora que haría?!...Con pereza se levanto de la cama mientras era ahora el silencio interrumpido por el televisor recién prendido…. Lo mejor seria ponerse linda para empezar a arreglar todos los asuntos pendientes lo antes posible…-

R: Vender esta casa?!...

L: En realidad pensaba dejarla en arriendo

R: No te entiendo y que vas a hacer entonces?

L: Deseo alejarse un poco de Tokio… No lo se

R: …. Y la casa de tus padres?

L: Esa casa ya no es mía- Confeso como si nada mientras terminaba de recoger alguno que otro objeto tirado al piso-

R: Que?!... De que hablas

L: Regale esa casa

R: …. Estas hablándome en serio?!... Te costo mucho trabajo recuperarla como para regalarla así como así… Que ¿!... Estas jugando conmigo verdad!-Sobresaltado se aparto del comedor- Luka… No me digas que…

Un momento… Para casarse, se necesita estar divorciada... Y lo estaba pero ante la ley no era así… Eso era lo primero que debía hacer…

Rápidamente partió hasta dicha habitación llegado hasta el borde de la cama en donde se sentó abriendo la mesita de noche logrando sacar de allí aquel sobre donde permanecía lo documentos de divorcio. Sin embargo y a pesar de encontrar dichos papeles sus manos se toparon con un extra de documentos... Que significaba eso?!...

Con curiosidad y porque no decirlo temor tomo estos sacándolos totalmente del sobre…

_M: Luka... Luka!- Llamaba insistentemente logrando por fin obtener la atención de la misma-_

_L: Que sucede?-Pregunto una vez dejo atrás aquel programa en el canal de Tv-_

_M: Una vez compres la casa del lago… Que?!.. Puedo irme a vivir junto a ti?_

_L: Te gustaría?_

_M: Bueno… Es una linda casa_

_L: Bueno… Lo pensare_

_M luka!_

_L: Jjajaj… Estoy mintiendo. Esa casa también será tuya- Acaricio la mejilla de esta produciendo tan agraciado sonrojo- Porque lo importante no es la casa sino con quien vives en ella  
_

Y allí estaba en sus manos aquella propiedad… Que significaba todo eso?!.  
En realidad no lo sabía… Más se sentía como una ladrona de sueños, o simplemente sentía que estaba viviendo una vida que no era suya. Pero lo era!... Y le dolía saber que no se sentía del todo complacida con aquello... Porque si así fuese no se encontraría saltando de la felicidad?!; ósea en dos días se casaba y… Y nada estaba ocurriendo como se lo imagino, no era tanta l  
a emoción vivida,

_"No puedo morir, mas si puedo dejarte ser feliz.  
Aquí un pequeño regalo de bodas.  
Espero lo disfruten"_

Y fue aquella nota la cual cayó ante sus pies… Un pequeño regalo de bodas?  
Eran esos papeles reflejos de una meta nunca cumplida… De un propósito olvidado por ella… Por sus inútiles miedos y ahora se sentía en una encrucijada... Entre la espada y la pared pero que hacer?...  
Nada. Nunca se sintió en la capacidad de cambiar algo; era ella simplemente un chica que caminaba respecto a la sociedad se lo dictase y así lo seguiría siendo.


End file.
